


Olympus

by bottomlouiswriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminization, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Top Harry, birthing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouiswriter/pseuds/bottomlouiswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a god that is actually a goddess named Aphrodite. Louis is also technically married to the ugly god himself, Hephaestus. Harry is his lover, who is also known as Mars and the two of them happen to be in love. Throw in Niall and Hermes one of Louis’ best friends as well as Liam who is Poseidon, and Zayn, god of the underworld known as Hades. Add Hera being a bitch and you have my take on a Greek mythology alternate universe staring one direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His fourth gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the prompt from bottomlouislibrary of one direction being greek gods, and I turned it into a chaptered fic. Sorry for any historical inaccuracies, because I have to twist the gods a bit to fit with my story but yeah know.. All good.
> 
> Ps: All the chapters names are going to be the greek form of the chapter numbers.

“Baby come back to bed.” Louis whispered, pulling the blankets around his waist and patting the spot next to him, looking out towards the figure at the balcony. The god was amazing, beautiful strong powerful like everyone else on Olympus. Completely his but in the wrongest of ways. They belonged to each other through cheating and deceit even if that was the norm with the gods and goddesses here.

The older god turned so he was facing Louis, and saw the blue eyed boy watching him. He was leaning against the railing his hair mused for the sex and sleep, his body bare except for mortal boxers hanging off his slip hips. Pushing off the railing slightly the god walked over to the smaller boy in his bed, grabbing the younger’s legs and swinging them off the side of the mattress, pulling them apart, before settling in between them.

Placing his hands on the standing mans shoulders and pulling him down slightly so he could rest their foreheads together, Louis spoke,”why can’t you just stay and be Harry than go out those doors and have to become Ares the god of war? I like Harry better.”

Closing his eyes Louis sighed and tilted his head up asking for the comfort of a kiss. Thankfully Harry returned it, firstly kissing him chastely before swiping his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip and prying the younger’s lips open for more. Louis let Harry’s tongue dominate his mouth as it usually did. It was no different than any other time, granted now they were able to make love in a bed rather than a hidden closest or passage way. Placing his hands against Louis jaw, Harry pulled away, ignoring Louis’ whine and going down to nose and nip at the younger’s jaw. “You know why I have to go Lou.” Harry mumbled, beginning to suck a bruise into the sensitive spot just below Louis’ ear.

Even through his pleased state Louis still managed to slide his hands down Harry’s back and rake his nails up, smirking at the resounding sound of the older hiss at the pain. Swiftly Louis laid back onto the bed, dragging Harry with him and switching their positions with him being on top straddling the older’s narrow hips.“He doesn’t matter, my father Zeus made me marry him. I’ve never had him. Never felt the stretch of him enter me or had his arms wrap themselves around me after such events. It’s only ever been you. You’ve been the one to take my innocence and my heart Harry. Hephaestus is merely a speck of darkness compared to the light you bring into my life along with happiness.”

Smiling down at Harry, Louis saw the curly haired lad try to hide a smile but failing terribly. His mouth stretched into a wide, splitting grin that lit up his entire face and all Louis could do was admire him fondly.Raising himself up so he was in front of the smaller boy, Harry leaned forward and kissed his forehead wrapping his arms around Louis petite waist and bringing him even closer to his chest. “He’s never taken you? Not even on the night of your wedding?” Harry asked, the information finally hitting him.

Smacking Harry’s chest Louis shouted in exaggeration, “seriously Haz that’s all you got from that. No you’re the light of my eternal life or you’re the only one I want. That’s it?”

Harry dropped his head into the crook of the older’s neck and chuckled. His laughs growing stronger the more he head Louis mumble and rant about how of course that’s all he thought about, that’s all god think about. No wonder there are so many of us when the god can’t control their sex drive.

Sighing to himself, Harry decided that Louis needed to stop ranting.So Harry began a love bite, and maybe he was slightly aggressive about it but really dominance was the only was to stop Louis from talking.  
“-and of course-” Harry heard Louis’ quick intake of breathe when he began nipping stopping him from going on about Hephaestus.

Louis opened his mouth in a silent moan and brought his hand to Harry’s curls pulling at the strands nears his neck to further and encourage Harry’s work on his neck. Letting out a soft moan Louis begun rutting his hips down onto the growing bulge he could already feel forming. Rocking down slightly harder when he heard Harry moan against his neck.  
“Want you Harry. Please. I’m still stretched from this morning. Just put it in me.” Louis whimpered, because really with the gods sex drive they’re constantly looking for someone to bed or to bedded. It’s continuos. Most gods find someone new every night, while others remained faithful to one each time. It was a rare thing but to Louis and Harry it was the only way that seemed right. From the very first moment they kissed, they belonged to each other.

“Lou, love, how many times have I told you it isn’t fucking and I’m not just going to out it in you.” Harry finally pulls away from Louis neck, smirking at the dark bruise that was sure to form after all the biting and sucking before looking straight into Louis eyes. “My Louis, my Aphrodite, when will you understand this-” he said gesturing between themselves,”- is love in a purest of from. I bed you, and take you to my chambers, I’m making love to you. Nothing less.”

Louis almost wanted to cry because Harry was ten times sweeter than Ares or really any god really. Instead he moaned and nodded frantically before grabbing the older’s shoulders tightly. He began rocking down with more drive and ambition because he had someone to please. Someone who made him feel butterflies in his stomach and love sick.  
“Fine than my Ares, my Harry make love to me I’m still loose.” No later had he said it, Louis was rolled over and pinned to the bed Harry already between his opened legs, removing the blanket away from what parts of his body it was still covering before settling down towards Louis lips. Hovering.

“All you needed to say love.” Immediately Harry began kissing Louis. Slotting his lips against the younger and swallowing the desperate whimpers as he began working his hips down against Louis’. Both their bulges rubbed together but Louis being more sensitive without anything over his skin.

Bring his hands away from the useless position by his head, Louis trailed them down Harry’s torso all the way down to his waist line. Where these stupid mortal boxers were in his way for feeling Harry’s hot and heavy cock. Snapping the waist band and tugging at the fabric Louis tried to get Harry out of the clothing. He only felt Harry smirk against his mouth.  
Pulling away till their lips were only a breath away Louis mumbled, “I swear on my fathers most powerful lightning bolt if these stupid mortal things don’t come off and soon I will make you obtain for weeks.”

Smugly Harry replied,”and how do you know I wouldn’t find someone else?”

Breathlessly Louis answered. “Because I’m the only one you want and the second your gone and everyone knows the alluring Aphrodite is free, I’ll have men trampling down my bed chamber doors just begging me for a shag or you know.. Forcing me into one.”

Harry’s eyes turned murderous at the last thought.”the second another god dares to take you as their own, especially in such vile ways, is the day I declare war on Olympus.” He said it with such fierce protection and seriousness that Louis almost had to decide whether to smother him or roll his eyes.

He settled for both.

“Always going to actions instead of words I see. But my hero nonetheless.”

“I’m Ares my love what would expect? Me to hold a tea party hand in hand with peace?” Harry mocked rolling his eyes before standing up much to Louis displeasure, and going to the last place they made love and retrieving the bottle of lubricant and shucking off his boxers on the way back.

Settling back in between the younger’s legs he laid down, completely covering Louis body with his own. Harry’s arms settling beside Louis’ head. Looking up into the older’s green eyes Louis sighed, raking his hands into Harry’s curls hearing him hum at the feeling. “I know your Ares love, but I’m also Aphrodite, the supposed goddess of love, beauty and pleasure, but you don’t see me out letting that show.”

Sighing Harry rested his forehead against Louis and answered,”I know love. I know.” There was a pregnant pause and just as Harry went to kiss Louis again, another voice mocked.

“Oh. Isn’t this sweet.”

Instantly Harry bolted up right. Instincts of war and battle taking of his body and he stood protectively in front of Louis’, naked nonetheless. “What do you want Hera.” Harry hissed, not easy up his stance in front of Louis.

“To speak to the darling Aphrodite of course. She’s my step daughter of course.” Hera smiled wickedly, looking over Harry’s shoulder to peak at the boy who had suddenly become small and withdrawn. His shoulders had sagged and he caved into himself at the sight of the women. To say that she was the mean old stepmother would be an understatement.

“Aphrodite is a he Hera. You know so. You made it so, you and nemesis.” Harry spat disgusted at even having it be in the room of the women. This vile demeaning women he had to call ruler of Olympus.

“As we did. Huh.” Hera smiled wickedly, chuckling and beginning to pace the large stretch of marble flooring between the bed and the wall.

“You know Ares, god of war, that you should not have Aphrodite in your chambers. He is not yours to have or take. He is married to Hephaestus. Not you.”

“Zeus forced Louis’ hand into that marriage, it wasn’t equal nor was it fair!” Harry shouted.

“Yes well as much as I dislike Hephaestus, I dislike what is happening to him even more.”

Finally piping up Louis answered.”like hades, you hate this more that the ugly man. You want revenge on Zeus and Dione for what they did to you.”

“Louis..” Harry warned turning back towards the younger, giving him a pleading look.

“No Ares it’s okay, Aphrodite is correct. Dione was another mistress of my husbands resulting in a child. One that wasn’t from our marriage. I’ve been looking all throughout the long mortal years and the short 15 years on Olympus since dear Louis has been born to find a way to get back at them-”

“Hera what are you talking about?” Harry questioned darkly. His gut twisting in fear of what Hera was planning.

“-And now finally seeing this for myself is really the icing on the cake.”

This time it was Louis who warned Hera, except his voice was scarred and quiet. He knew something was happening, Hera always plotted against what hurt her or who was stupid enough to upset her. Louis had seen it numerous times, everyone had, he just never thought he’d be one of the foolish people to betray her.

Turning herself directly towards Louis, looking him dead in the eye she riddled. “You know you were born with four gifts of a goddess. Love, beauty, pleasure and one more. Nemesis and i have talked once again and we both agreed with this to be your punishment for your discretions.”

“Hera. enough!” Harry shouted making a sword appear from thin air. Lunging forward and holding it against the goddesses neck.

Hera only chuckled darkly.“Enjoy your new gift Aphrodite.” Hera began shouting numbers down from five.

Louis was down and blacked out before she even got to one.

***  
Louis woke up to Harry shaking his shoulder.

“Love? Lou come on come back to me!” Harry’s voice was stressed and anxious. Unusual for the strong god.  
Twitching ever so slightly testing out his muscles and limbs Louis began moving. It wasn’t long before he opened his eyes and realized they were on the floor. A very hard and uncomfortable floor.

“Why are we on the floor.” Louis mumbled though it was a lot less understandable with his slowed sleepy speech.

“Hera-” Harry didn’t even get to finish before Louis was bolting straight forward, up and out of Harry’s arms, ending up halfway on his hands and knees. Head beginning to spin in disbelief.

“No no no no no no…” Louis mumbled, arm and legs shaking before completely giving out, making him curl up into a ball. Louis now trying to hold in and will away the tears.

Next thing he knew, Louis felt a presence beside him and speaking. “Louis what’s wrong?” Harry asked, draping an arm around the younger’s back and bending to kiss his shoulder and neck in comfort.

“My fourth gift. Hera enacted it.” At that tears started sliding down his cheeks as his voice cracked three times in that sentence, actually acknowledging what could have happened. What Hera probably did. Her and nemesis.  
Harry was extremely confused. Normally a ruler adding another gift to a gods existing presence and gifts was an honour and a pleasure. Nothing greater was said to be offered from the gods, so why wasn’t Louis happy?

“Louis what’s your fourth gift?”

Uncurling from his little ball and sitting up straight, Louis looked into the eyes he loved so much. He was going to miss those eyes. Miss the mornings and sweet kissed and hot sex filled nights. But he had to do it. He had to tell him, and he knew he was going to loose him.

“Can you not think of it?” He asked, hoping Harry would have heard of it enough or even once to know of his curse. What Hera started.

“You are said to have gifts of love and beauty along with pleasure and-” and there is was. Well almost. He now knew. Harry knew. Knew his disgrace and curse. He was going to be scarred away from Louis because of it.

“It’s true Harry so you might as well say it. It’s not going to cause a storm if you do so.” Tears starting falling more heavily, he hated this. Hated Hera, hated being a god that was actually a goddess.

Almost completing silent Harry stated more than question what Louis had been dreading. “Lou your fourth gift is procreation isn’t it?” Whimpering and nodding Louis just wrapped his arms around himself as his tears began flowing even more. Hands avoiding his stomach, it symbolizing what Hera had enacted. What she started.

“Fuck.”

Yes. Fuck indeed.


	2. Somewhere mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Yet again, Louis tossed to his left side and smoothed his arm over the space where Harry should have been. It had been three days since Harry had so much as been in his sight rather talk to him and Louis was an utter disaster. Barely leaving his chambers, laying around in his bed, staring at the right side if the bed where Harry should have been. It had taken mere hours for him to move up from the floor and make his way towards his own room after Harry had silently left his chambers, his incentive clear. The clear invitation to leave without confrontation of what now tied them together. Something Harry clear had no intention of contributing to.

Letting out a shaky breath, Louis brushed the cold side of the bed that should have been warm and taken by Harry. Feeling tears settle in his eyes, Louis cursed under his breath, sitting up and brushing away the tears that escaped regardless of his incantation of ‘no’s’ and ‘stop crying’ in his head.

Feeling the need to freshen up and have a bite of something chocolatey, Louis tossed the blanket to the side and placed his feet onto the cold floor. Slowly he stood stretching his muscles, letting his joints crack and fold into place. Starting to walk, Louis lifted the large mortal shirt that he happened to borrow from Harry and rubbed along his side slightly. Scratching side to side on his hip, moving the band of his boxers down a little when his hand went down a little lower.

Padding into the grand bathroom and stopping in front of the mirror, Louis took in his appearance. Bags under his eyes, pale complexion, wrinkled clothes and bad posture. Never had he looked worse. Being the goddess that was supposed to be Aphrodite he was taught in such womanly and proper mannerisms. Back always straight, head high and being the goddess of beauty, love and pleasure always look alluring and effortless.

Now here he was, looking the opposite of what had been expected of him since the day he was born.

Sighing Louis began to prepare for a bath. Gathering the bathing solution that made his skin tan and smooth along with the bottles of hair serum that made his hair silky and shiny. After putting all the bottles along the bath and turning the taps on hot, Louis began to strip.

Closing his eyes,he began tugging at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, ruffling the mess of his hair even more, before letting it fall to the floor. Going to take off his boxers, Louis smoothed his hand down his stomach to the waist band before his hand stopped and his eyes snapped open. There was a bump. His hand was resting on a bump, that was technically his stomach and god no this wasn’t happening.

Wheezing, Louis pivoted to face the mirror completely and stared at his bare stomach. His stomach that showed his clear problem, and reason for heartache and losing Harry.

A baby bump.

Shaking his head, Louis muttered under his breathe “Impossible. It’s only been three days.” But there was no mistaking this. Turning this way and that he finally settled on the view of his profile. Sure enough there was a bump, even more prominent from the side.

'This isn't possible, how am I showing already? It's been three-'

Instantly Louis’ mind stopped and he raised his head from where it had been looking down at his stomach in amazement and disbelief. His amazement was quickly replaced with anger.

Hera.

That stupid sly bitch.

Stomping over towards the running bath, Louis swiftly twisted the nobs, shutting the bath off completely. Storming off into his closet he grabbed a simple royal blue robe and slung it over his back, pushing his arms through, before tugging it into place with sharp grabs and motions. Tying the robe of with a small grunt and scowl, Louis marched towards his door, flinging it upon before slamming it behind him in a furious haste to reach the throne room where Hera was no doubt waiting.

And just like that he went from a sad and lonely to a very pissed off, pregnant, god. God how he hated Hera.

***

Harry had been avoiding Louis out of sheer inability to sort out his mind on the problem between them. As the god of war he was used to making his mind work and sort out impossible and difficult situations, but this one time he just couldn’t. A baby, his baby, was no simple matter of make a grande battle plan and letting his instincts do the rest. Fighting, slaying, battling was what he were his gifts as a god. Nothing in his power allowed him to believe and see him being a good dad or role model to any child, let alone his own flesh and blood.

Walking down the hall towards the throne room to talk to an awaiting Zeus about ancient battle lands coming back with ghosts on a fury, Harry began thinking yet again of his lover that was filled with his child.

He didn’t get long to think before the distinctive roar and rumble of the sky shook Harry out of his daze. Instinctively his hand reached towards his sword that rested dutifully to his right as he stood his ground waiting for the possible buzz that would indicate the sky gods mood. Not two seconds later, there was an intense buzz and roar of the clouds and sky, lighting up the dark night all around Olympus.

Zeus was pissed.

Masses of gods and goddesses surged out from the side and main doors of the throne room as Harry ran towards it. Spotting Hermes, better known as his best friend Niall, Harry yelled to him.

"Hermes! Hermes!" Shouting the gods name wasn’t working, and at this Harry’s sighed in frustration. Pushing his legs to run and run fast coming in closer distance towards his friend. Again he tried "Niall!"

Instantly the blonde haired mans head whipped around towards Harry’s direction looking where his name was called. Waving his hand Harry, saw Niall flicker towards him before completely looking at him before jogging over towards Harry.

"What’s got Zeus so pissed off, that he’s lighting up the sky when no thunder showers have been predicted in the mortal world?" Harry’s questions in exasperation as yet another round of cracks and rumbles are heard, even louder now that he’s a mere ten meters away from the room.

"I think you already know." Niall answers vaguely, accompanying his mocking tone with a smirk, looking directly at Harry.

Standing strong and tall Harry looked at the smaller god in confusion, “How would I know? I haven’t been in the throne room yet, or even seen Zeus.”

"Yes but you know about Aphrodite. And I think you are involved in this a bit more than just hiding it from the leaders."

Instantly the color drains from Harry’s face and his stomach dropped in anxiety at the thought of Louis being there defenceless against the king of gods himself. Louis vulnerable and pregnant, all alone. “The pregnancy right?” Harry questioned in a mere whisper even with the loud sounds of dispute responding through the halls.

Niall chuckled lightly leaning into his hip and glancing up and down Harry’s rigid and tense form “Ahh so you do know..”

"Bloody hell Niall, you knew about me and Lou the second we got together, your my best friend. Stop mocking me and tell me he isn’t alone in there?"

At that Niall’s small smile dropped and was replaced with a grim one. “‘Fraid so mate. Zeus ordered everyone out, so he could speak with his child. Wouldn’t even let Hephaestus in. Bloody bloke is married to Louis.”

"Fuck!" Instantly Harry began running towards the main doors. He heard Niall’s distinct footsteps behind him as well as Niall shouting warnings behind him but he didn’t care. He just need to get to Louis and protect him.

Skidding to a stop in front of the tall glass and silver silver doors, he went to swing them open, but they opened themselves. Shifting with slight sounds of protests as they were hinged open completely.

Sitting in the highest seat at the point of the V was Zeus, looking hard and stony towards the war god as he enter the throne room. His posture stoic and stiff, almost as a statue, but his eyes were a different thing. They were stormy and furious shifting from Louis to Harry, before scowling even harder at the wall. Hera was standing behind him, hands resting dutifully on his shoulder as she looked poised and please. Mischief and mischief glinting in her eyes as she was watching the events of her doing unfold.

"He’s the father." And so she spoke.

Immediately Zeus shifted before standing up. He walked almost in a tantalizing way towards Harry as if planning the war gods death in his head.

"So you are the one that my Louis is going to bear a child for." Zeus’ voice was half amusement half vindictive as he stopped in front of Ares.

Harry merely nodded in return, not daring to speak.

Again, Zeus began walking at a slow pace, back turned towards everyone else besides Hera. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation, Hera only being able to be seen. Her eyes seemed to fill with more smugness as the seconds and conversation wore on. Her lips stretching into a suppressed smile before ducking her head and letting her smile completely envelope her face. He couldn’t stand her.

Looking away from the women he looked to his left and saw Louis. The boys hair was a mess and his whole body screamed exhaustion. From the drained skin color to the dark circles under his eyes. He was wrapped in a knee length blue robe that was slightly askew.

Double checking that Zeus and Hera were still engaged in their silent conversation, harry quickly strided over towards the younger god.

Immediately when the shadow of someone in front of him fell across his body, Louis looked up.

"Hey boo.." Harry whispered fondly, his hands coming to cup Louis face in his hands, forcing him to look up even more towards Harry. Spotting the tear tracks on Louis cheeks, Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion. "Boo what’s wrong? I’m here just tell me."

Sniffling and shaking his head at Harry. Bring his hands to curl around the older’s wrists Louis slowly dragged them away from him, placing them back down to the war gods side as he spoke.”Harry.. You have to get out of here. You have to leave now, leave me and this baby. Zeus is planning a punishment so great that I can’t even speak of it. If you dare say you want anything to do with baby or me, he’ll make you suffer the consequences as well.”

Breaking his hands out of Louis’ hold he grabbed the younger’s waist and pulled him flush against him. Shaking his head in refusal, Harry wound his arms even tighter around Louis before lifting him slightly and pressing their foreheads together.  
“Your mine Louis, and your full of my baby. Regardless of any consequences, I am not letting you go.”

Before Louis could respond his refusal, Zeus and Hera were interrupting the intimate embrace with Zeus clearing his throat and Hera murmuring a quiet ‘ahem.’

Letting Louis down so he wasn’t in his tip toes Harry loosened his arms before stepping to the side, but keeping one hand around the younger’s waist.

"It’s a shame this can’t be true." Zeus sighed in exhaustion his anger already worn thin from shouting at Hera earlier due to her enacting Louis fourth gift. Than followed by Louis for having a result of his fourth gift that wasn’t proper or right, due to that it wasn’t Hephaestus, his husbands child. Hera putting up more of a fight just because she liked to push limits, especially Zeus’.

Scowling and stiffening defensively, Harry questioned,”And why can’t this be true?”

Zeus proceeded to give Harry a look that pleaded him not to explain but Harry challenged it with a raised eyebrow and a demanding stance.

Slumping his shoulders and mumbling a “Hera love, please.” Before swiftly plunking down into his seat and settling his face in his hands.

Eagerly the goddess left her place behind her husband to venture around freely while beginning to speak. “It cannot or it makes it difficult to be true due to Aphrodite being married to the god Hephaestus. You have bedded him and taken him leaving him to bear you a child even when he does not wear your beloved ring of commitment on his finger. It isn’t proper or correct.”

Boiling with anger Harry rips himself away from Louis to move towards the goddess that had a tantalizing smile on her lips. “Like hades it isn’t proper. He may not wear my beloved ring on his finger but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have my heart. What wasn’t proper to begin with was Zeus forcing Aphrodite’s hand in marriage without his consent! Louis and I belong together! Not him with another god! Me! He carries my child to prove this!”  
Smiling wickedly at the god Hera began advancing on him. Backing Harry up until he was once again near Louis, this time in front of him protectively.

"Guess you choose consequence."

At that Louis whimpered and Harry spun around towards the younger boy grabbing his arms in worry. Looking at him, hoping Louis would open his eyes give him a silent look or subtle nod of okay. Neither happened. Louis lip began to tremble as his eyes squeezed closed even harder, causing him to frown.

A rumbling voice began speaking growing louder and louder until it was booming. Spinning around was all it took for Harry to see it was Zeus. Greatest Lightning bolt now in hand as he walking towards the group and finally settling beside Hera.

A look of pity and guilt flashed across the highest gods face before setting back into oh so familiar stone and beginning to speak. “I’m sorry it’s had to come to this. Ares we have fought long and hard battles together, but I cannot allow you be in my sky with such treason. You are a mere Greek gods 20 while Louis is 15 and married to another man, the difference between you two isn’t allowed on Olympus as of my order.”

"Zeus what are you on about?" Harry yelled, gut twisting as the sky god began raising the lightning bolt higher and higher until it was in line with each boys chest.

Instantly Harry grabbed Louis, the younger immediately tucking into his side, hand sliding around Harry’s waist to rest on his other hip and the other rested on his armour clad chest. Harry squeeze Louis closer, feeling the boy tremble and shudder at ever jolt of energy from the lightning bolt pointed towards them, arms latching together to hug Louis into him even more.

Raising his arms back Zeus got ready to release the bolt but not before yelling “Banishment.”

No sooner had the bolts energy hit the two of them the room was basked in ultraviolet ray of light before being doused back into complete darkness, bolt slightly faded but still glowing making it the only source of light in the room, even after its use. The walls still shook a little as the sky still rumbled reflecting the down and somber mood that Olympus now had.  
Looking back grimly where his lightning bolts energy just targeted, Zeus saw nothing but the blackened and pot holed marble where Ares and Aphrodite were standing only moments ago.

Zeus looked at the spot with pure unadulterated guilt.

Hera looked at the spot with nothing short of triumph.

***

Both boys landed on a hard surface before tumbling in a tangle of limbs to the floor.

Scrambling to his knees, Harry crawled over towards the small boy laying on his side, hand curled round his stomach protectively as he curled up ever so slightly.

"Lou.. Love? Are you alright." Harry questioned coming up behind the younger and laying himself down as well, curling himself around the smaller frame of Louis’.

"Fine Haz, just a little confused, slightly dizzy." Louis voice cracked once and wavered, telling Harry distinctly that he was on the verge of crying. Rubbing his hand up and down the length of Louis side before settling around his stomach, Harry entwining their fingers.

"Boo don’t cry." At the sniffles from Louis, Harry began nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis neck pressing light kisses while his arm pulled the younger closer towards him, squeezing Louis hand every once and a while.

"How do you expect me not to cry Harry? We are banished from our home to an unknown place while I’m pregnant and no way of getting back to Olympus or even knowing where on earth we are."

"We have each other and I’ve already told you, I’m going to take care of you and our child. We’ll just have to make a home at wherever we are. I promise this all to you Lou, and I won’t brake it."

Bring their hands up to his mouth Louis kisses Harry’s hand muttering an”I know you won’t.” before placing them back on the bump of Louis stomach that didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. But the older knew it wasn’t time for that, merely kissing Louis neck again before letting his head fall there, lax and content.

It’s silent for a little while before Louis speaks again, “Harry?” The older makes a quiet hum letting Louis know he is listening, before the smaller boy continues. “Where do you think we are?” .  
Letting his sense take over, making a sense of relief wash over him -because at least something’s weren’t going to change- and just absorbed his surroundings. There was the buzz of crowds as well as the chug of trains and honking of horns. Mortal things no doubt but where in the mortal world?

"I don’t know Louis, but it sounds like a mortal world." Harry whispers waiting for a dramatic cry out or whine but all he got was a whimper and the beginning of Louis’ silent cries making his shoulders shake.

Faintly over his tears and half escaped sobs, Louis heard his lover mumble comfort as he was pulled closer into the taller warmer frame of the older boy.

The last thing heard between the two was whimpers and ‘it’ll be okay’s’ before they both fell asleep in the new world they now called home.


	3. The seer shall help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

It had been a week. A week since they had been banished from Olympus. A week of absolute silence and remorse at being thrown from their home. Louis being a lot worse than Harry, the pregnant god making no attempt at conversation while the other tried ever so slightly. Only sighing when he got no response.

It had been seven days of agonizingly long days and Harry had finally had enough.

Peering into the master bedroom of the small flat they had found themselves in, the morning after being sent here, Harry saw the beautiful sight of his lover. Louis was on his back, hand resting on the swell that had seemed to grow even more everyday and the other by his head. His hair had fanned out across the pillow and he looked like an angel Harry’s angel.

Padding into the room quietly and laying close to Louis, Harry leaned over the other and began peppering his body with kisses. Leaving feather light brushes against the expanse of his neck and face, softly kissing the boy’s eyelids as they began to flutter. Eventually they opened, revealing confused blue eyes that definitely had bags under them. Letting out a groan and sitting up slightly, Louis looked at Harry and rasped out, “Why are you waking me early Ares?”

And yeah that hurt. Harry’s heart immediately panged in his chest and the slight smile he had disappeared into a frown. Louis never called him Ares, it was always Haz or babe. Never was it his title. Choosing to ignore the obvious tension that hung over the room, Harry opted to be blunt. “We need to talk about what’s happened Lou. I’ve let you have a week to rest and grieve a little but we can’t delay this any longer.” Harry rested his hand of Louis’ hip and massaged it lightly. A silent way of coaxing the other to talk and be open with him.

Louis just pushed him off and scrambled out of bed, rushing towards the bathroom down the hall and closing the door.

Sighing and shuffling after him, Harry came to the bathroom and rapped on the door, instantly hearing the shower start and Louis rustle around. “C’mon Lou, we need to talk about this.” He murmured through the wooden barrier. Hoping the shower would stop and the door would open up to reveal Louis that was willing to work this out.

Louis simply replied, “There’s nothing to talk about.”

And that was the end of that. Trudging to living room and sitting on the couch, Harry resigned to the fact that Louis was in denial and the only way to get him to listen was forcibly.

*

Louis stood in the shower and let the water run down his body. His face blank and body slumped while his mind raced. It hadn’t stopped since they had gotten here. The constant pain his stomach seemed to have and the new sounds that were only faint from Olympus. Figuring out ways to get back home and deal with Hera and Zeus all ran through his head. It just wouldn’t stop. Even the relaxing steam or stiffening coldness of the shower didn’t help. Neither extreme could wake Louis up from this nightmare he seemed to be in.

Feelings the numbness of his skin from the icy water, Louis turned the knob off and just stood there a few moments more. His body feeling numb but achy, the pain of his still expanding stomach the only sort of feeling that rippled throughout his body. Slowly waking the sleeping muscles and foggy flustered brain to simply step out of the shower and perform the simple tasks of getting dried and dressed.

Slowly opening the worn and warped door, Louis attempted to skitter towards the kitchen without getting caught by Harry. Just really needing a tea and maybe some of the sugary fruity o things Harry got the other day for a good start to breakfast. Wanting tea to relax his brain and the food to satisfy the baby and his own appetite, Louis began tiptoeing across the creaky flooring, desperately trying to avoid the louder ones and just get to the kitchen.

Surpassing the bedroom and eventually the living room, Louis saw no Harry at all, anywhere. Slumping out of the hunched position he had had in attempt of stealth, Louis looked left and right down the hallway and into the kitchen before shrugging his shoulders and beginning to casually walk towards the kitchen, hand on bump leisurely and one running through the damp strands of his hair.

And well than Harry kinda of appeared out of nowhere.

Yelping and hitting the person that had randomly jumped out, Louis mad to run towards well really anywhere besides this stranger. Before he had even made four steps away from the man grabbed his waist and pulled him back, Louis kicking and flailing until he was face with the intruder, or so he thought.

“Holy hades Lou, you really know how to pack a punch to those who surprise you.” Harry muttered, rubbing one hand over his left cheekbone where Louis must have hit him, while the other settled beside the younger’s head against the wall.

“Your own bloody fault you moron. What’d you expect me to do when you jump out towards me when I didn’t think you were here and just randomly tackle me. Off course I was going to hit you!” Louis huffs. Arms now crossing when it truly sets in what Harry just did, his eyebrows furrowing and expressing sharp while he looks at the other boy who’s attention is the floor, still rubbing his jaw.

Shaking his head and looking back at Louis, the older smiles at him before answering, “Well what’s with you trying to sneak around than love? You should know by now you can’t hide from me.”

Louis huffed in exaggeration trying to move from Harry’s body and towards the kitchen with no such luck.

“You should know this as week love that I’m Ares and it’s a rare occasion that someone can outthink me and escape from me.” Harry smiled smugly and leaned in even further, limiting the space the younger could use to manoeuvre his way out.

“I already know Harry, but there is also the fact that you tend to be bold instead of brains and use action instead of knowledge. That’s the difference between you and Athena my dear.”

Rolling his eyes and setting a hand under Louis chin, bringing the younger’s face directly in front of his, Harry muttered, “Well than you should also know I’m blunt, so therefor I’m just going straight to it. Lou, my love, we really need to talk about this.”  The older’s voice started humorous before his hand dropped from Louis chin and to his stomach caressing it while repeating what he had said earlier.

Dropping all evidence of a smile and amusement, Louis looked down. He didn’t say anything or dare to look up even though he could feel green eyes looking desperately at him, just waiting.  Louis wasn’t budging his lips drawn together tightly and brows furrowed in mock anger, but Harry knew he was just tying to hide away the vulnerable and uneasy expression he truly had.

Sighing for what seemed the hundredth time at Louis difficulty, Harry spoke up, “C’mon Lou.” Gentle and persuasive, or so Harry’s hoped. He needed the younger to talk to him, Harry didn’t want to ignore this any longer.

Maybe a minute or two later Louis finally spoke up, “My stomach, it like won’t stop aching or hurting and it’s continually expanding. I don’t know what that means but it’s not good Haz. I can tell, whether it’s a stupid premonition or just gut feeling, this -” he rubbed his hands against his belly pausing to look at Harry desperately, “- isn’t right and it’s about to go wrong.”  Harry looked at Louis and truly realized the younger boy was in. His voice was shaky as were his hands that were desperately trying to stay still and his expression was nothing short of scared.

Tugging the smaller boy into his embrace and hugging him tightly and as well as he could with the swell between them, already having grown that big.

Immediately upon being pulled into the older’s arms, Louis let his tears go and held onto him. Trying to get closer but damning his baby bump that very much so there and a pain in his ass.

Walking his lover towards the couch and slowly letting him down, he disentangle himself, much to Louis displeasure.  “Harry..” Louis whined, making grabby hands in Harry’s direction as he retreated quickly. Tears flowing even more eagerly from Louis as Harry got closer and closer to the kitchen and farther and farther away from him.

“Ssh love just relax going to make a cuppa for you and I’ll be right back. Just lay down and stay calm love.” Harry soothed, making the last few steps swiftly into the kitchen upon Louis dropping his hands and nodding in silent agreement.

Putting the water on after having filled the kettle, Harry walked from cupboard to cupboard retrieving two cups and tea bags, sugar for him and a spoon to stir it all in.

Not taking long after the kettle whistled to make the tea, Harry was easily back in the living room in under fifteen minutes, only to be faced with a sleeping Louis.

Placing the cups down and going to retrieve the mini laptop that had seemed to be there when they got there, Harry sat down by Louis and began researching, while occasionally looking at the younger or drinking his tea.

He had been researching for nearly three hours when Louis finally woke again, dazed and confused.

“Harry?”

“Yes love?” Harry answered not looking away from the laptop as he typed in another search to google.

“What are you doing?” Louis questioned, voice still groggy. Looking over Harry saw that Louis looked extremely confused, trying to understand what was fixed on Harry’s lap, brown furrowed trying to understand.

“It’s a researching tool here in the mortal world. Learned about it when I worked on battle plans and secret passages with Daedalus.” Harry explained going back to scrolling through pages of what mortals called Greek mythology, desperately searching for an answer.

When Louis didn’t answer Harry looked back up and saw Louis had sat up and was looking anxiously and curiously at the piece of technology.

“What’s wrong love?” Harry questioned, taking one hand away from the keyboard and moving it to grasp Louis’ and directing his concerned gaze at the smaller boy.

“Can I like try it? Just like to um see?”

The older chuckled and moved the laptop so it was in Louis lap and stood up hands on Louis knees now and hovering above other.

“Course love,” Harry, still bent over Louis, leaned in kissing him chastely, making the pregnant man hum in appreciation. “Going to heat up you tea. Be right back.”

Louis nodded an okay, before looking up at Harry and kissing him gently than directing his gaze towards the screen. A look of adventure and excitement on the smaller’s face as he placed his hands against the keyboard of the laptop.

Chuckling and grabbing the mug filled with cold tea, Harry moved towards the direction of the kitchen. He had just placed the mug into the microwave when he heard Louis gasp and call him from the living room.

When he walked into the room again Louis looked on the verge of tears looking back and forth between the screen and Harry’s arriving figure.

“I messed it up Harry. God I’m so sorry I screwed it all up,” Louis babbled lifting the laptop and offering it over to Harry, showing what he meant.

Retrieving the computer and looking at the screen Harry’s eyes widened.

Louis had found the solution.

The smaller boy had obviously taken Harry’s expression as a bad one and began crying, sobbing out apologies. Depositing the computer elsewhere and moving towards Louis quickly, Harry cupped the others cheeks and soothed him. Waiting for the other to calm down using soft voice and gentle touches.

“Louis love it’s not a bad thing you actually found the answer.” Harry murmured,

Sniffling and looking at Harry, eyelashes matted and eyes swimming for tears Louis looked directly at the older boy and questioned, “what?”

“What do you think about going to a seer Lou?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.


	4. Helene's home of unexpected news.

Going to see a seer made Harry a lot more at ease than Louis. If anything it made the younger boy even more uneasy and scared. A first he had thought it would be brilliant but now standing in front of the the shop a long two weeks later dressed in sweatpants and the baggiest jumper he could find, trying to hide his stomach that had distended and grown even more, close to the size of two or three babies at three months instead of one child at three and half weeks. Harry stood behind him, dressed in his favorite mortal apparel of skinny jeans as well as a baggy jumper, the losers hands placed on Louis’ waist as they both looked up at the store sigh.

Helene’s Home of Help.

Looking at the dingy window and warped door, Louis began to feel even worse about this place. Not only was it in a terrifying part of town - making Harry hunch and protect Louis with his body sending harsh and ferrel looks to whomever double checked the smaller boy - but the name was iffy as was the actual shop itself. Louis really didn’t want to go in there. But he had to. If not for him but for the baby and Harry.

As if the older could sense the unease radiating from the boy in his embrace, he squeezed his curvy hips before turning them towards each other and placing his hands as discretely as possibly on the bump and rubbing it soothingly. Leaning down to be eye level with the younger, Harry looked gently at him and spoke softly regardless of the busy street. “Ready love?”

Swallowing away his nerves and protest of ‘no Harry take me home.’, Louis nodded and hummed pulling Harry in for a chaste kiss, needing the comfort and resurface Harry’s lips had. The kiss soon turned intolerant than just chaste, Louis tracing Harry’s bottom lip, hoping the older would open. Luckily he did and Louis chased the heat of Harry’s mouth, moaning lightly as his own tongue was forced to submission as Harry took over. Licking into the smaller’s mouth, and dragging out high pitched whimpers and little moans. Soon Louis began trying to pull Harry closer and grid their hips together, but Harry wasn’t going to let that happen. Not here.

Prying away from Louis gently, Harry joked, “can’t be making love on a sidewalk now can we? Your back is never meant to lay on the sidewalk ever let along while I stretch your hole around my cock,” he paused turning and grabbing louis’ hand and letting go of his stomach before getting ready to walk. “let’s go now Lou.” Squeezing their hands together the both walked towards the door, looking at each other for confirmation before giving a few quick knocks to the door.

Quietly the door opened to reveal a lady with glasses that made her eyes look big, her hair pulled up into a messy bun with a headband and several different pieces of hair pins. She was dressed in a worn out blazer and bell bottom pants; like a hippy that had time traveled to now.

“Ahh hello Ares, Aphrodite. Been quite some time since a god has stepped foot into my realms. Good good either way.” She looked titteringly between the two hands clasped together as she looked at the stunned boys in front of her.

“How do you..?” Harry trailed off, pointing at her accusingly but lowering it lamely when Louis batted at it, muttering ‘rude.’

The lady only smiled and opened the door wider, stepping aside. “All can be explained when we aren’t in the watchful eye of mortals, now shall we?” And with that she left the boys to enter themselves, vanishing somewhere into the shop.Entering cautiously, with Louis protectively behind him, harry went in. Wandering cluelessly through the old and musky place for a few minutes, Harry still sanding in front of Louis protectively. Aimlessly wandering around trying to find Helene he boys saw useless tokens and eccentric collections along with heavy symbols of Greek and roman gods and goddesses. This women for sure knew more than just tarot cards and crystal balls.

Finally finding the room Helene was in, the two of them shuffled in uneasily, seeing her sitting indian-style with a sets of melted candles around the board that served as a table in front of her. Louis sat down first, his limbs receiving little rest as he had to sit on the hard floor but that was better than standing for the entire reading. Almost immediately after Harry followed. Sitting beside him with little effort and easily grabbing Louis hand to lace their fingers together, not at all being bothered by the uncomfortable seats.

Right away Harry began questioning. “How do you know what we are?”

The lady quickly answered. “Did you read nothing of me? I am Helene, as you may know, daughter of Nemesis, along with being a seer. I have foreseen you coming to me in need as well as answers.”

Harry went to talk but Louis jumped at her words, right away getting as close as he could to the table with his stomach, hands placed on the flat board with a small smack. “You know what’s wrong? With me and the baby?” He was anxious and it was clear in his voice. His hands trying to grip onto the flat surface of the table as his mind whirled with what Helene may say. Soothingly, seeing how the younger was shaking, harry grabbed his hands and placed them along with his own on louis’ stomach, making the smaller boy turn to rest against his chest. Once settle he leaned down and kissed louis neck once before lifting his gaze once more to look at the seer.

“Indeed I do. If the gift of a seer didn’t warn me than my eyes would. Your stomach is quite the thing to hide.” She looked smug with the knowledge but kind in saying it. Not judgmental I’m anyway.

Harry nodded in understanding while Louis just sat there still on edge. Not knowing entirely anything about this women didn’t reassure him at all. But Harry just agreed continuing on with the conversation. “Indeed that is why I’m here. Why we are ere actually.” Harry answered, wanting to do all the talking. “we seek your advice desperately in fear of death and sickness coming to Lou- I mean Aphrodite.”

“I have your answers. As to why the baby is so big that is.” She now sat cross legged in front of the pair, eyeing them cautiously now as if judging whether or not they were ready to figure out the truth.

Harry gripped louis hands as he felt him freeze in his embrace, holding him close reassuring the younger boy. Trying to quiet his rambling mind and soften louis stiff body, harry urged the women to continue.

“We would like to know. W already know why Hera and Nemesis would have enacted it but we haven’t figure out the pregnancy part of it like why is his stomach expanding so rapidly?”

“Hera didn’t use the most recent time of sex. She would have used the first, or whatever time the too of you did it well.. Um blatantly bare. You-” she said pointing to harry “-not being sheathed when he entered you-” this time it was directed at louis, Helene pausing face a bit red before continuing.”- so therefore in order for my answers to be accurate I must ask, when was the first time you had sex without a sort of protection.”

It was deadly silent as soon as Helene stopped talking. Louis was froze up but this time it wasn’t only him. Behind him Harry was a statue.

Slowly moving out if Harry’s embrace he turned to look at the shell shocked expression of his lover, sure to match his own. They both just started at each other, too afraid to admit the truth.

Finally louis broke the silence.

“We never used anything.” Louis looks desperately at a still frozen harry, knowing from the sigh that Helene wasn’t to happy about it.

“I just about figured. Gods aren’t entirely smart when sex is on their mind.” She looked pitifully at the pair, knowing the panic that must be going through their brains. Just starting to put together the pieces of what was happening.  
Shyly and not wanting to be too brash or rude, Helene quietly asked the second question, which she already knew the answer to, already had seen it. “Sorry to pry, but when exactly was the first time.”

Louis looked pleadingly at Harry, hoping the older would snap out of it and wrap his arms around his growing stomach and whisper assurances in his ear and he soothed him. But harry was stuck still. Shock still on his face and his eyes were wide and mouth slightly open, posture stoic.

“Harry..” Louis whispered out, crying out in frustration as he yet again got no response. Tears began to trickle down his cheek, as he meekly answered Helene, “that was four months ago.”

“Well Louis adding on the three weeks you’ve been pregnant already to the four months, that leaves you at almost five months pregnant.”

At that Louis sobbed out. Falling face forward so his forehead landed against Harry’s chest, hands over his eyes. With the sound of Louis’ sob and the pressure against his chest, Harry snapped out of it. Instinctively his arms wrapped protectively around the younger bringing him into his lap and soothing him.

Both boys had busy minds at the news of their rapidly growing baby that would be in the world sooner than later. Louis’ mind trying to wrap around the fact that his body was going to deliver a baby into the world in four months and he was going to be a parent at the young he of sixteen, which made his mind whirl onto a whole other problem. He wasn’t ready to raise a child, he was still considered one. Harry on the other hand was panicking less than Louis but with double the worry. What if their child didn’t like them, or even worse didn’t like him? Was he even ready to be a parent did he know how? He didn’t have any answers, or any sort of a clue as to what he was going to do. Neither boy did.

“That still doesn’t explain why his stomach would be expanding so rapidly. Why is that?” Harry jumped at that, realizing that part of his question had gone in answered.

“With mortal years and Olympus years they differ drastically. While Louis may have only been considered three days pregnant in Olympus before the two of you were banished, in mortal time that was adding up closer to four months. And now that your body is here, it is trying to cooperate and change to the realm of mortal world.”

Shakily Louis lifted himself out of Harry’s embrace enough to see the face of Helene, looking at her questionably. “Does that mean I’m turning into a mortal?”

Shocked and surprised, Helene immediately amended herself, eyes going wider in her glasses and cheeks tinting pink at her mistake to clarify. “Oh! No my dear, you cannot change to a mortal seeing as you are a full Olympic god. But your sense of time is adapting to that of mortality. Harry’s has done the same, he just didn’t notice it cause his body had no reason to.”  
Louis relaxed at the answer snuggling back down into his spot in Harry’s neck and chest.

“What now?” Harry asked, still gently rocking the other boy in his arms hoping to stop the slight sniffles and shuddering breathes that ran through his tiny frame

“Well on another point of time and mortals, they won’t take well to this.” She gesture between the two of them and looked at them seriously.” I mean it. Louis since you were born sixteen Olympus years ago compared to Harry’s twenty, there will be mass judgement among the mortals. You Harry, will have to limit the knowledge of Louis condition as well as the status of your relationship.”

Harry nodded seriously, protection was something he could do, especially when it came to Louis and his child.  
“And on a second note as long as you provide protection to me, I will provide you with insight to the future as well as your child.”

Furrowing his eyebrow at her response he questioned, “why would I need to protect you?”

She gave him a stern look and shook her head looking at Louis than back to him, her big eyes glaring at him, like a warning. He easily understood though, stiffly nodding his head. “That’s a conversation for another time.” She began gathering weird herbs and jars, mixing them together quickly as Harry and Louis began to unfurl from their embrace and stand up, louis heavily leaning on Harry.

Handing the jar to the pregnant man, Helene began walking them towards the door. “Put some of those herbs in with a cuppa and you’ll help your body as well as your baby’s. Now though my dear Ares get your lover to bed, he’s going to need the rest.” And with that she opened the door which the two hurriedly moved out of eager to get home.

Once they were safely back in their flat, after having walked silently both boys minds never stopping, they both looked to each other, louis being the first to break the eye contact and walk towards the other.

With light steps and little time, louis was in front of harry. Looking up at harry as he grabbed the large hands of his lover, louis whispered out, “I’m scared Harry. And I don’t know what to do.” Tears gathered yet again in his eyes as he looked to harry for help.

Pulling Louis’ head to his chest he hugged him as close and tight as possible with their child in between. Placing one hand on the baby swell and the other at the back of Louis neck, he rubbed soothing circles into the spots, responding quietly. ” I don’t know Lou. All I know is I’m going to be here for you and we’ll get through it together.”

Louis nodded against Harry’s chest.Together. That sounded good to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!


	5. Those later conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Finding Helene was probably one of the best things that happened to the two banished Gods. She was endlessly helpful with Louis pregnancy anything ranging from answer to their questions to herbal teas he should drink to improve health. The herbs had obviously worked seeing as the pregnancy had caught up to term of mortal realms. Harry and Louis getting to fell their baby kick at twenty three weeks. Both of them getting emotional, Louis a lot more than Harry, but each god elated none the less, along with Helene of course. After that Harry was addicted to touching Louis stomach, never getting enough of the kicks that was his son or daughter. Constantly telling stories, though some a lot more gory than Louis would approve, Harry simply ignoring Louis glances whenever he told a war story. His excuse being that any child of his would love to hear their father's heroic tales, Louis easily let Harry have it with a fond eye roll. Another constant occurrence after the baby's first kick was the mentions of nursery and anything baby related, Harry a little more opposed to it than Helene and Louis who engaged in colour palettes and themes for the baby's room.

After that Helene never limited herself to her shop, quickly becoming a constant in the couple’s house, helping them figure out what they needed to know about the new world they were in. Constantly bringing Louis up to date with baby products along with technology, Harry having more of a general idea, having been down to the world to appease with the mortal's wars. With the constant presence of the seer they found answers with her insight of their future, while Helene would ask about Olympus with slightly need for insight but more curiosity than anything. It started happening only once in a while whenever Louis needed extra help with the mortal realm or with the pregnancy but soon Helene found herself occupying the spare room more than her own at home, before it seemed it was a constant. Soon there was antiques placed around the house that were extension of roman and greek gods, along with herbal remedies and little homier touches that were heavily influenced by Helene.  
There was the peace that rested over the house but it seemed ready to break anytime soon. There was still that part of Harry's brain that went back to when they had first met wondering what Helene had meant about their conversation for another time. It had been nagging at the back of his brain but it seemed every time he went to address it Helene would give him a look that would make him hold his tongue, as if that conversation was to be held at a certain time. It seemed that with Helene everything was perfectly timed, guess that was a benefit of being a seer and nemesis' daughter, which was another thing. Having a tie to Nemesis allowed for some what visual connection to Olympus, to home. It often came at random and not at all good times, but Helene would get snippets of what was happening or what was going to. Often the snippets showing Harry's friend Niall, and then there was also Zayn and Liam other wise known as Hades and Poseidon. It was odd to see the other two superior Gods in 'visions' directed at them.  
There were more private conversations between the seer and the war god both of them deciding against telling Louis right away. The news of Poseidon and Hades possibly entering their life was more of a threat than a benefit and really Louis couldn't be stressed right now.

It wasn't until almost three weeks after they had met Helene that Harry and regrettably Louis as well figured out what that later conversation was about.

They had only been in bed for a few hours when Harry was awakened self consciously, knowing that something wasn't right. He had peeked over a Lou, who was fast asleep, arm wrapped around his belly securely, that was enough for Harry to leave him in the bed to go and check on Helene, and scan the house for any other threats. Leaving the room quietly and quickly, Harry went across the hall to the spare bedroom, opening the door to see Helene awake and looking straight at the door, as if waiting for him.

"Helene what are-"

"Draw a weapon." Her voice was dead cold like the way it was the few times, he had experienced her mind vision, while her eyes were bright and expression completely stoic along with her body.

Cautiously stepping towards Helene with his hands placed in front of him, prepared to fight, Harry answered calmly, "Helene you know for a fact that I can't draw weapons from the air around me anymore. I'm not connected to Olympus so my powers over artillery in the world doesn't work." He was in front of her now, looking at her, studying her lightly, making sure there wasn't anything physically wrong with her.

"Draw a weapon." This time it was a lot louder, making Harry cringe from the level of it. Hoping it wouldn't wake Louis up, the god tried soothing her, attempting to rub his hands along her arms in a soothing way but they only got smacked away. She began to repeat 'draw a weapon over and over again, only getting louder when Harry didn't listen.

"Hele- HELENE! Listen to me; wake up." Harry shook her shoulders trying desperately to shake her out of the reverie. For a moment she was completely still before she jolted grabbing onto Harry desperately. "Whats wrong?"

"Draw a weapon."

Sighing tiredly, Harry straightened dragging Helene with him. "I already told you I can't it won-"

"Harry I saw something and I need to know whether this is future or present, draw a damn weapon." She spoke ridiculously strong, with more anger and fear than he had ever heard.

Letting go of the seer's shoulders he walked backwards making sure the area around him was clear he put his hand in front of him and focused, calling forth any weapon. His concentration was broken when he heard Louis enter the room.

"Helene, Harry? What's going on?" Harry turned around immediately, looking towards the other god who was in one of his jumpers that was stretched over his stomach and boxers, looking tired but curious.

"Louis, just- um, come here please." It was Helene that answered, Harry not get to answer his lover, merely getting a glimpse at him before Helene was pulling him into the room and away from Harry.

"Harry what's going on?" Louis asked, fear obvious in his voice as he stared at his lover, hands wrapping around his stomach protectively. Harry smiled lightly at Louis going to protect their child, while being concerned about Harry as well. Mouthing out "Its okay." to Louis, Harry turned to their friend, waiting for her confirmation.

She nodded linking her arm through the smaller boys looking at Harry nervously. "Try again Harry."

Ignoring Louis' confused murmurs at Helene, Harry tried again, closing his eyes and focusing before shooting his hand out. He wasn't expecting the cold metal feel in his hand or the straps around his other forearm, but he did. When he opened his eyes, he automatically zoomed in on the two other farces in the room, Louis looked near tears with his hand over his mouth, and Helene looked forlornly at his hand and thats when he realized what was in it. His spear was fisted in his right hand while his shield was in the other. Both looking golden and in place where they resided with Harry, with Ares.

"Its happened."

Both gods looked towards Helene where she had begun pacing the wooden floor. Unstrapping the shield and than placing both that and the spear on the unoccupied bed, Harry stepped towards Louis who had begun trembling.

"Helene whats happened? What did you see?" Harry asked frantically, comforting Louis while looking desperately at the seer. She didn't respond, instead her hands moved around her frantically and her steps were always stoping before moving quickly from one side of the room to the other.

"Its something I've seen glimpses of but than when you guys came to this realm they became clearer and even longer, piecing together to form a full vision. Thats what I just saw, the full vision. It doesn't have a particular theme like they usually do. For example when I saw you two coming to me I saw each of your symbols and a combined one for what I assumed would be your child. But than with this one its like one thing led to another. Like there was Zeus than Poseidon followed by Hades. But that was over shadowed by another power. One that has challenged the gods before, but that was all I was given."

The boys listen to what she had said, letting it sink in and let all the possibilities roll. Harry's mind instantly started to ramble on the list of possible enemies that could be threatening Olympus, it was a constant list of who could have risen from tartarus or who else could be allied against the gods. He had no idea how long his mind had been racing, only being brought out of it by Louis placing his hands on his cheeks, pulling him to look down at his pregnant love.

"Hey Haz, you alright?" the younger's voice was soft, bringing Harry's spinning mind to a still with the simplest of words.

Bringing his hands from his side Harry placed them at the smaller's hips pulling him in as he locked eyes with the seer across the room, her expression anything but happy or hopeful.

Pulling away to kiss the younger's forehead and rub over the kicks that continued from their baby in Louis' stomach, Harry kissed him chastely. "Go make some tea love, it'll calm our baby till I can talk to 'em." Smiling back at each other, Louis nodded standing on his toes to kiss the older quickly before he waddled off towards the kitchen.

Right after the boy was out of hearing range, Harry began an onslaught of questions towards the seer. "Helene what is going on? With my weapons appearing and your visions, my war senses being stronger than ever before since we came in this realm! What has happened?"

"Everything is linked to the shadow of a threat that I saw over Olympus. Before you ask I don't know what it is, but either way your armour has started to appear, in the sense that almost subconsciously you knew you had to start getting ready for war. Its why you are being able to summon artillery and your own weapons away from Olympus, its a loss of power in the god's realm."

"So an impending war?"

Helene nodded mutely. Both of them silent as they faced the reality of the upcoming threat.

"What happens when all my armour shows up."

"You will be called to war, because at that time the god of war will be needed, because Olympus will have fallen."

He felt sick, even beyond that, on the verge of passing out. War could call him away at anytime. It could be in a couple days or a few weeks but regardless he would be whisked away from his family. His Louis and their child, even the girl he had come to know, Helene was another person he would be taken from.

There was the sound of breaking glass and without a second thought Harry rushing towards the sound, that was followed not long after by "HARRY!"

Skidding to a stop in the door way of their kitchen he saw Louis broken mug of tea at his feet while he pointed to their kitchen table. On the table was...

His helmet.

Rushing over, ignoring the broken shards or the cup, Harry scooped up the petite boy cradling his whimpering and shaking form. Shushing him lightly while stroking his back, Harry eyed the piece of artillery that just brought him closer to war and farther away from the one thing that mattered the most to him. His family.

Helene walked to the doorway of the kitchen, eyeing the couple before glancing at the helmet of the god of war, belonging to a completely different man that stood in this kitchen. Representing something Ares once loved, while his current love stood in his arms trembling and scared of the threat their opposite life symbolized. Sighing to herself Helene whispered,

"Olympus is breaking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta!! If you are interested message me on tumblr and I'll tell you what I need! Thank you lovelies, let me know what you think! 
> 
> ~Aleah. Xx.


	6. The slow process of loosing Harry and gaining Ares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me!

It had been three weeks since the weapons had come to Harry and everything was back to normal, while being totally different at the same time. Louis never stopped acting skittish, it was like their sneaking around on Olympus all over again, only this time the younger didn’t only have himself to look after. He would constantly tire himself out. Trying to stay awake while Harry was and going wherever Harry went. Most of the times it resulted in a very stressful household, Helene eventually leaving because of the ‘bad energy’ and really Harry couldn’t blame her. Either he was worried about Louis following him resulting in the younger being cranky from over exertion and exhaustion, making the taller lad mad at himself for allowing Louis to do so.

Thats where he found himself now, a very over tired Louis in his lap nearly nodding off every two seconds while his brain and subconscious ridiculed him for letting his pregnant lover, his pregnant Louis to be doing this.

"Love I think its time you head to bed."

Harry could see Louis eyes trying to snap open but only drooping more, and he felt Louis’ hands make a weak grab at the flannel he was wearing, the younger’s silent protest. “C’mon Lou your pregnant and can’t be doing this to your body or the baby.”

"M’not tired Haz, wanna stay with you." It was barely more than a mumble, the older having to strain to here it but when it registered he sighed over for what seemed the millionth time.

"Louis how many times have I told you that you can’t stay up just for me. I’m not the one taking care of a growing human inside me, thats you, therefore you have to act like it, meaning you have to rest. So please love just go to bed." He probably shouldn’t have let the exasperation he felt seep into his voice because without further ado his legs had less pressure on the them and were cold, Louis have gotten off in a instant.

"Oh okay then guess I’ll just leave you to yourself than."

Leaning onto his knees and pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry shook his head. “Lou, babes, you know thats not what I meant.”

"Oh do I now because all you have been doing lately is pushing me away. So excuse me if I don’t even know what’s going on with you let alone know what you mean." Harry let his shoulder’s slump even more as he heard Louis shuffle away, his back curving in a slightly painful way but he really couldn’t care less right now because Louis was right. The younger boy was always right when it came to things like this. Harry’s actions always spoke louder than words, so though when he tried to act nonchalant his body would subconsciously do the opposite pushing people away or clinging to them desperately. Always one extreme or the other. He didn’t understand what was making him do so, maybe it was the fact that he constantly had tingles in his fingers, like a second sense for the war that was coming or the fact that his pregnant lover was getting closer to being due as was the war. Either way he was constantly on edge not entirely knowing what he could or should do in this realm if worse came to worse. But than there was Louis. The younger boy almost seemed to feel it too, or maybe he could just read Harry easily but Louis wasn’t the same either, it had been three weeks and nothing else-

Harry’s thinking was stopped when he felt something cold collide with the side of his head. Instantly he looked up ready to yell furiously but he was only met with Louis and a bag full of something. It didn’t take Harry long to figure it out though. For right as their eyes made contact Louis was chucked piece after pice of cold metal, Harry easily dodging some while watching as other reeked havoc on the room more so than himself due to Louis’ lack of aim.

Chucking one piece that this time, Harry actually had to duck for, Louis shouted. “You want to know why I’m fucking clinging to you Harry?!” Harry choose to stay silent, knowing more than feeling that that was the smarter decision. The younger didn’t answer right away, choosing to throw the last piece that weekly hit Harry’s chest before speaking again. “These have all appeared in the last three weeks and I’ve hid them from you. I hid them because I’m terrified. This all means your leaving me- leaving us soon and I can’t fucking stand it.” There were wild hand gesture around the room, making pointed fingers at the mess of shiny metal that littered the floor.

It looked achingly familiar to the older boy, so he bent over to pick up the piece that had mere moments seconds ago, hit his chest. It was without a doubt authentic golden metal shaped to fit a part of the human body, intricately crafted and beautiful. There was impeccable detail of greek symbols and it all hit him, instantly.

Armour. His armour.

So the tingling in his fingertips had been from the arrival of his battle uniform, the finest one, meaning the war was high risk and he needed the best. He swallowed the lump in his own throat, knowing he had no choice only to look over at Louis and the lump come back along with a sick twisted feeling to his gut. War has never been like this, he could always leave excited and ready for the fight why was this time different?

His head mentally slapped him, and hard because this time he wasn’t going to be coming home to an empty house. This time he had his family to get back to. His Louis and their son or daughter that would without a doubt be born by then because really what war between the gods last less than two months? None and Harry knows, so forgive the war god if his heart aches at the thought of going to what he’s been created for instead of deciding to be with the ones he loves.

He takes Louis in, all of him, with his eyes. At first his minds flashes back to the familiarity of the situation, almost exactly the same way they met. Louis had been standing meekly almost terrified at what Harry had represented, his hands hand been in front of him laced together as he peered at Harry with curious but cautious eyes. He saw that same look now though it was more fear than curiosity and his hands were placed on the swell of his rounded stomach that represented their love through their child. The smaller’s hands rubbed circles in his stomach as his bottom lip wobbled uncontrollably. “Your turning into Ares..” Louis eyes instantly closed, his voice having cracked at the end giving him away, if he wasn’t already. Harry could see tears begin to fall down his cheeks, so he rushed over, immediately taking Louis head in his hands and thumbing away the tears that started to fall down his cheeks with more speed and steadiness than before.

"I’m losing you, fuck Haz I’m crumbling here and I’ve got no idea what to do."

Harry’s heart nearly shattered because god- why did this have to happen now? Or like at all. His Louis needed him. Their child needed him and of course gods had to use their impeccable timing to change what was supposed to be a happy family into a separated. “Babes c’mon, don’t cry please, I need you to stop and look at me.”

Louis didn’t though, choosing to be stubborn and shake his head defiantly while squeezing his eyes tighter while his entire form began to shake. “Lou, c’mon calm down. Stress isn’t good. You need to relax.” Slowly he felt palms being placed on his chest and he shook his head encouragingly, though the smaller couldn’t see, his eyes still remaining shut tightly. When he felt the fabric of the button up flannel he was wearing being grabbed into fists he realized what Louis was doing, so he went along. “Perfect Lou doing great love, ground yourself to me yeah?” He whispered it lowly in Louis’ ear before he trailed his lips down to under his ear and kissing gently before nipping lightly at the skin, knowing this was what the other boy needed.

He needed Harry to mark him ensuring that the older was still there to do so to him. He wanted the care and passion that they hadn’t had in weeks and the comfort of Harry loving him carefully just like they had done so many other times. Harry wanted it because he knew it would calm and please Louis, as well as himself knowing that he was taking care of his boy at least once more before he would be gone for an amount of time, no one could estimate.

Slowly and as careful as possible, Harry guided them back towards their room, making sure to watch every corner or threat, wanting his lover to get their completely unharmed. There wasn’t much time before the hallway morphed into their room and Harry was gently letting Louis onto the bed. When he didn’t follow immediately there was a whine of protest from Louis. “Haz, please just love me. I want you to make love to me, one last time please?”

Harry had to stop himself on his way to the nightstand, steading himself against the wall at the younger’s words. “Lou.” His voice was thick with a threatening onslaught of tears. “You can’t just- don’t say that.” He quickly grabbed the lube from the drawer and walked back towards an awaiting Louis dropping his boxers as he went. Harry climbed slowly into Louis parted legs, winding his arms under Louis’ knees to rest on top of his thigh covered thighs and pulling him closer. “Its not going to be the last time. I’ll always come back for you-” Harry furthered his hands up even more to smooth and caress the large rounded expanse of Louis’ seven month bump. “-either of you. I’m going to be here for my family, I’ll always be here for my family.”

Whimpering out quietly, Louis wound his arms around the older’s neck and leaned up desperately, and connecting their lips. Harry didn’t resist or tease. Knowing they both needed each other’s comfort, not with desperation of words, just actions. Louis easily let himself fall into Harry’s care and embrace, Harry easily doing so. Kissing him soundly, Harry cradled his face gently, but enough for themselves to ground each other and want more. Nipping and licking along Louis’ bottom lip, Harry asked for permission which the younger easily granted, opening up his mouth and letting Harry dominate it. There was a slight taste of the salt and vinegar crisps Louis had earlier with the mixture of cherry lip balm, Louis always wore, mixing with minty gum Harry had been chewing. Pulling away quickly Louis began mouthing underneath Harry’s chin, while grasping desperately onto the sheets before trailing to Harry’s bare hips and against Harry’s abs before back again. 

Getting the smaller boys message, Harry positioned his hands besides Louis’ head and began leaning down, mindful of their child in between. Smoothing his hands down the sides of his lover, Harry stopped at his boxers, slowly bringing the elastic down one side at a time. Eventually Harry had to sit back on his knees, patience running thin, and pulling away Louis’ offending articles of clothing. Both the jumper and boxers being removed leaving them both bare.

Covering the smaller boys body easily again Harry’s hands went to push Louis’ legs out, exposing him. He didn’t even have to tell Louis to hold himself open, the younger replacing Harry’s hands with his own so Harry could trail one hand down to Louis hole, while the other grabbed the lube. “You want this Lou?”

"Ha-arry- just please- I need."

"Ssshh love, forget it I asked, you’re too far gone, I’ll take care of you." And Harry did. 

Not long after that, Harry lubed up his fingers, trailing them back down before putting one in, going gentle knowing that Louis needed to prepped good. There was a sound that was something between a mix of a moan and a whine. Looking up the taller saw Louis head thrown back as his knuckles were white, gripping the sheets tightly. Beginning to move his finger slowly Harry brought one hand up to tweak Louis nipple earning his the younger’s attention. “You okay?”

Harry didn’t get an answer back, but Louis’ hands fumbled in releasing the sheets to squeeze his biceps so he knew that the other boy was more than okay. It was like that for a while more, Harry having to steel himself at Louis desperation. The boy mewling in pleasure each time Harry’s finger would hit a good place or crook the right way. It got hotter and hotter each time a finger was added, stretching him nicely for Harry’s cock. There was endless loud moans and high whimpers falling from Louis mouth as he was prepped for Harry, the long thick finger inside him hitting his prostrate when they curl to the left and go in that extra hard, Harry knowing exactly what to do. 

"Haz." Harry looked up from where he had been sucking a love bite into the inside of Louis’ thigh when the younger whispered out his name. Harry pulled away watching with hooded eyes as an already wrecked Louis pulled out his fingers from his stretched hole before nodding and turning onto his side. An invitation for Harry.

Rubbing his already lube covered fingers over his dick, Harry sidled up behind his lover. Getting Louis to prop his leg up Harry lined up, kissing the back of his neck. “Love you Lou, just known that.”

"Love you too- just please." Louis cried desperately grabbing onto Harry’s hip and pushing back, putting a delightful pressure against his rim, making him claw at Harry’s thigh. "Please." Louis didn’t really have to ask again because instantly Harry was pressing in.

Soon Harry was pushing in, feeling Louis intake of breathe and watching as his leg fell from the overwhelming feeling. Luckily Harry caught it pushing it up as much as Louis could manage, while pushing his hips all the way in, fitting in till his balls rested snuggly against the swell of Louis ass. 

Once he was fully seated in Louis, Harry let the younger adjust, watching his face closely where it was town back against his shoulder eyes squeezed shut as his mouth was wide open. It took all control Harry had not to just pound his lover, to just love him in ways he hadn’t in so long. Because this could be the last time. Probably was the last time for a while. He just wanted to protect him and love him because he didn’t know when he would ever see them- And there was that thought again, he wasn’t just leaving his Louis anymore, this time their child was involved- his mind was a mess but his body was aching. Aching for his Louis and their love, the only thing that could calm him. 

Harry felt the smaller boys hand trail down his forearm before gripping his own hand and squeezing, giving Harry the reassurance he needed before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. It wasn’t exactly slow but it carried the fierce love they needed right now and thats all that mattered. At first the older’s thrusts weren’t in rhythm or a set pace, but it was the perfect start. Harry brought Louis calf to link with his own before linking their hands together and smoothing them over the bump. Little thump thumps being emitted from the taught skin, it took a second for Harry to understand, his mind being focused on steadying his hips and filling Louis deeply but it clicked. 

His hips stopped immediately and he felt shell shocked, only getting some sort of realization when Louis was clawing at his thigh, looking at him exasperatedly. “Harry what the hell?”

"Did they just kick?" 

"Yes, they do all the time, why are you stopping?" Louis asked pleadingly, pushing back onto Harry’s cock trying, working his hips in figure eights for some sort of pleasure and friction. 

Picking up his hips pace again and thrusting back into the pregnant boy, relishing in the moans falling from his mouth as he did, Harry smoothed his hands over Louis stomach feeling the kicks of their child. “Never realized thats what it was but god Lou- thats our child in there.” There was that indescribable feeling in Harry’s stomach, That same one he got when he first saw Louis’ and the first time they made love, all of those times with Louis. It was something he had never felt before, not when he won a war, or trained a brilliant battalion. This was warm and full of love for the one person that held his heart. Louis. His Louis and their child. It was just- so overwhelming. 

Louis seemed to know and understand because he relinquished his hold on Harry’s thigh to cover Harry’s on his stomach winding their fingers together yet again and tilting his head back, till their lips were just ghosting each other. “Yeah Haz thats her, thats our girl.” He pressed their hands to where their child was kicking while pressing back even more, meeting Harry’s thrusts.

After that it was silent both of them just focusing on being connected, both of them knowing in the back of their minds this could be the last. It sounded dirty to put it simply. The slick sound of Harry filling Louis before taking it away, his balls slapping against Louis’ ass each time. Both of them moaning at the feeling, Louis’ being louder the more Harry pounded into his prostate. 

It wasn’t long till Louis was twitching his hand, trying to resist touching himself. Harry saw it but decide to drag it out longer, knowing the second he did, Louis would be coming. 

Harry stopped his hips pulling out, but Louis didn’t even have the chance to protest, the older boy immediately coming into view over top of hip as Louis was pushed onto his back. The taller leaned in for a kiss, lining up and reentering the whimpering boy as their lips worked feverishly together. 

Harry couldn’t fully rest his weight atop Louis so he settled on the the headboard. Just folding his hands over the edge before his hips picked up their brutal pace yet again and pounded into the wrecked and pleased Louis. The younger load there hands twitching useless beside his head before they slowly worked their way down their chest. Tweaking his nipples and throwing his head back even further at that, the buds immediately going erect and shivers being sent through his body, pregnancy making them extra sensitive. Passing his hands down his stomach, he pinched the skin of the jut of his hips, before reaching for his cock.

Harry saw the younger boy moving towards his cock, and he frowned at that. Leaning back onto his knees he brought one hand to slap away Louis from his cock, replacing it with his own. He watched as Louis’ eyes widened looking at the older boy as Harry’s thumbed over the head of his flushed cock. Louis moaned out loudly, reaching to pinch and scratch appreciatively at Harry’s abdomen and hips. “M’Close Haz.” 

"Me too Lou, me too." And it was true, it had been so long and it was perfect. The tightness of the rim on his cock and Louis’ sounds, but most importantly just being like this with Louis. Stretching him and being in him, connected to each other in a way only soul mates could be. His thrusts got sloppy and their sounds got louder both of them no caring about how loud they were being because this was the thing they need. Loud and full on making love. It was with one last pound into his prostate that Louis spilled onto his stomach, Harry following not long after. 

Slipping out not long after Harry spooned the younger boy, barely getting out an I love you before falling asleep soundly.

***

Louis had woken up to an empty and cold bed and instantly he knew something was wrong. He heard a few stumbles and curses and instantly he tried getting up as quickly as he could with his pregnant belly and all. 

In was in mere seconds that he was standing at the top of the stairs, before going down them, just pulling the jumper he had grabbed hastily over his stomach. When he reached the bottom he followed where the curses were coming from, leading him towards the living room. 

He got to the living room seeing Harry. But really it wasn’t Harry, more like Ares. The greek god of war that wasn’t at all the same of his Harry, the father of his child and his lover. Louis immediately felt tears building in his eyes because here was Harry turning into Ares, full armour on, golden and gleaming in the early morning sunrise. Harry was there in front of him full on greek god and Louis stood there falling apart because Harry was about to leave him.


	7. Wars that leave you empty.

Louis body right away collapsed into himself. His brain was ignorant to the way his knees buckled and mute to the heart-wrenching sob that left his body. His senses were immune to the familiar arms that wrapped around his body, though this time they were a lot more metal and god like than the Harry he knew. The action that was meant to comfort actually did quite the opposite. Like him having to deal with a disaster after ignoring it for so long. It was repulsive, in fact Louis felt like he was going to be sick.

His mind could only comprehend and repeat the words he already knew to be true. Things he knew were going to happen, sooner rather than later, the instant he decided to keep all of this from Harry. And god Louis couldn't even think of him as Harry anymore. The arms around him and the body warm against him didn’t belong to the boy he loved. It was Ares. Meaning it was official.

Harry was going to war. 

"Babe you have to calm down.” That voice was Harry but when he looked up all he could see was a gleaming golden god. He sobbed harder not even caring that his body fell more in on itself, seeming to want to melt into the floor. Maybe that’s what he subconsciously wanted, for the floor to swallow him up so he wouldn’t have to be here and deal with this. “Louis, babes look at me.” 

The nickname is what threw Louis off. Well more like set him off that is. 

Louis stumbled out of the older’s sturdy arms, leaving him to latch onto a shaking coffee table while glaring daggers and sniffing away tears. “You aren’t him, you can’t call me that.” There was supposed to venom on his tongue but there wasn’t. No matter what person or realm Harry was in, Louis still had a soft spot for him. Like there love was a connection through all places and characters both of them assumed. But there was still venom in his mind, it racing into his veins as the knowledge and realization of Harry leaving became clearer and clearer. 

“Louis I don’t know what you’re talking about. Its still me babes. I’m still here.” Harry made hesitant steps to the quivering boy, moving his feet delicately across the floorboards as if avoiding know creeks and moans of the base layer. Moving with practiced knowledge and carefulness towards the smaller boy, Harry knowing he could lash out unexpectedly, having had that happen a few times, he offered his hands out in front. Gesturing and asking silently for the pregnant boy to place his delicate hands in his more worn ones. 

Harry placed himself silently and patiently in front of Louis’ carefully watching as the boy breathed heavily and unevenly, his hands twitching as if immediately wanting to obey and tangle their fingers together. It took another few minutes of shaky breathing and a tense atmosphere, but eventually Louis’ grip wasn’t so knuckled white against the dark cherry stain of the table and Ares didn’t seem completely unfamiliar. 

With more attempts at getting Louis’ hand in his, the younger pulling away his hand into his chest a few times in obvious fear, Harry finally got one gently placed in his. It was shaking, and there was a painful tug at his heart, like a tiny weight with a hook attached to his heart plummeting all the way to his stomach and going even father to his feet when a scared whimper fell from Louis’ lips. Putting on a soft smile, though it probably looked more threatening than caring, Harry squeezed Louis hand getting him to look at the older. “Babes, its me. You don’t have to be afraid. Just- please” It was the plead that got Louis attention and the look in the older’s green eyes that made his heart ache and shakily reach his second hand out for Harry’s. 

Harry immediately sighed in relief pulling his lover in towards him as best as he could with their baby in between. The swell of their baby met the hard carved metal of Harry’s armor and it was a little too ironic and heartbreaking how one represented duty and the other love. Harry’s duty that was taking him away and their baby in Louis that was their love that had suffered and gone through so much since they met. Harry hated the way his family had to be held in his armor clad arms that were the very reason they were being torn apart. 

Louis grip tightened hastily once he was in Harry’s embrace, hands gliding easily but warily over the taught metal expanse that cover Harry seamlessly. Making sure his hand followed every etched in line, and dip, Louis mapped out the rest of Harry’s torso with his eyes closed, calming himself easily with the feel of a familiar thing. He was content to keep his hands on Harry’s shoulder’s while the older’s grip dug deep and bruisingly into his hips, but his eyes were closed and as soon as they opened the smallest bit, his short lived calmness was shattered and the disbelief set in once more. 

It had been a simple second of ignorant bliss and coming back to reality was like the finding Harry in their living room all over again. Figuring out Harry was leaving him- them, all over again. It was a little mind blowing how easily a person can slip into routine and easily be upset and completely thrown off when reality sets back in. Like a cold bucket of whatever in the face along with a big fuck you, cause we’re taking away your loved one, for oh god knows how long. Louis actually felt like he was going to be sick this time. 

Like literally there was bile rising in his throat. 

He quickly shoved Harry to the side, ignoring the saddened and broken expression in favor of covering his mouth in a ridiculous attempt to stop him from being sick. Trying to reach the loo and quick as possible. He managed to reach the main bathroom easily, getting most in the toilet though the bit that didn’t make it into the bowl, it wasn’t for lack of trying. 

Louis stood there, half bent down as one hand rested on the back of the toilet and the other on his stomach, soothing their baby. But soon there was another hand on his stomach, this one larger, matching the one at his back, both rubbing nonexistent patterns. Harry’s voice was soothing in there somewhere. But really all Louis could hear was pulsing, it was in his ears and his head, beating heavily and hard like his heart that seemed to make its way into his stomach and his throat, as if not being able to decide if one bad feeling was enough so it split it two to make it worse. Feel like he was drowning in his own panic and nerves. There seemed to also be waves in his stomach, drowning and his lungs and the half of his heart that were there. Making it hard to breath and overall think. Struggling for breath and a clear mind through waves and heavy beats that seemed to pop veins and blood vessels was not a proper state of mind for Louis to be dealing with this, yet he had no choice. 

He shook his head as if shaking would clear it, but it only resulted in one side being heavier than the other, and a lot of thoughts sloshed from one side to the other. Louis wanted to scream, hit, bleed- just anything besides dealing with this through fog. 

His head shook as he stood to full height, though his back protested as did his knees and overall body, but his mind was hazed and far from the ability to decipher physical pain and emotional pain. They both seemed to be tearing him apart these days. Once he was at full height he was met with the sight of himself, bed head, dark circled eyes and pale skin that was close to rivaling snow at this point. His eyes weren’t even close to the usual glowing cerulean, closer to smoke ash and his always impeccable posture was sagged and more than a little defeated. But than there was Harry beside him, gleaming and proud. Always looking beautiful even through stress or fatigue, really any emotion. It was a wonder that he wasn’t the god of beauty. But at this moment Louis didn’t want to appreciate the sight. He was too far-gone for appreciation. 

Louis spun around quickly, even being seven months pregnant, and promptly hit the stupid ridiculously god-like suit of armor. He hit and pried inbetween the indents where his fingers could fit trying helplessly to rip away the god and bring back his Harry. He could hear screams but it didn’t register that they were his, trying futilely to remove the present Ares that permeated the room, remove that part of Olympus that was taking him away. 

The last thing Louis remembers is his hands getting no further than Harry’s forearms. 

***

When Louis comes to again he’s laid down on what he assumes is his and Harry’s bed and he finally feels, fine. Well not really fine, far from it but, less trapped and a lot less like he’s being torn in two. He also feels something placed over his hands and a lot more safe than before. When he opens his eyes they immediately settle on the figure that’s settled, back towards him, on the bed but hunched over. Its obviously Harry, the shoulder width and overall size, far to big to even compare to Helene’s tiny one. Looking around the rest of the room he saw that the curtains were still open but the room was quite dim. Right away Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, was he really out that long?  
“Haz?” Louis voice was scratchy and he could barely get the nickname out before his throat was begging him to stop. Guess that screaming had been him, if his throat feeling like someone had just ripped it to shreds was any indication. 

Immediately at the sound of his name, Harry’s slumped figure slumped some more till his head seemed to almost touch his knees, Louis hearing him say a “Thank fuck.” before the older had turned around. Louis didn’t really have time to comprehend how far away Harry was, because before he knew it the boy was above him. His eyes seemed to glisten and there were evident tear tracks on his face, far from a natural occurrence with Harry. 

Without a second thought, Louis went to lift a hand towards Harry’s cheek only to find out that it was indeed wrapped in something. That something being a cloth that smelled quite herbal meaning without a doubt Helene was here. The cloth didn’t stop Louis from placing his hand on Harry’s cheek just like he had planned to, not caring that his cheek was probably getting wet, he just rubbed his thumb along Harry’s cheek soothingly. 

This time it was Harry letting out the stuttered breaths and sighs, bringing his own hand up to grab Louis’ and just keep it there. Turning his head to kiss the palm of his hand, even with all the cloth covering it, and keeping it there. Louis could tell Harry was trying to keep in tears, seeing it in the way his eyes stayed clenched longer than usual and the way, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop his stuttering breath. “Haz.” Louis repeated it again, this time bringing his other hand to the back of his neck to bring the older down more, playing with the curls at the base of his neck. “What’s got you so upset?”

Harry tried to make a laugh out of it, because leave it to Louis to know what’s going on or maybe it was just his ability to be vulnerable in front of the younger, either way his attempt at humor came out a lot more snifflely and sad than funny. “I knew you were upset, but god Lou, when you started hitting and screaming I had no idea. Scarred the bloody life out of me- then you were just like- fuck babes you collapsed and I barely caught you- And then Helene showed up and then there’s things with the baby and-“ 

“What do you mean things with the baby? Is it okay?”

Harry looked at him, nodding lightly at the question. “Yeah Helene said she didn’t see anything bad, but she’s going to do this weird seer thing with her hands on your stomach, she tried to explain it to me but I was too out of it.” 

Louis sighed in relief bringing their foreheads together while rubbing his belly where he could feel tiny little flutters. Harry’s hand was overtop his not long after, both of them silently and fondly enjoying the movements of their child. “Still can’t believe our baby kicks, like I always knew it just fully registered last night that that’s all I’m going to feel for a while. Guess its nice s’all.” Harry’s words stung like a shot to the heart, making the beat stop before working again but at a slower and much more realistic sad state. It seemed to be the case for both of them. Hearts being hooked and torn in two only to beat palpatively and out of control. 

“But just think when you get back you’ll get endless time with our child. Making them laugh and smile, loving them so much because they’re ours. They’ll know who you are cause I will tell them who their papa is till the day you come home to show them yourself. I promise that to you Harry.” Louis couldn’t even begin it without crying. His chance at no tears long gone from the second he knew this goodbye was coming. 

Harry let new tears fall down his cheeks, not caring at all about the wetness before he connected his lips with Louis. Working them together, trying to put his claim, love and desperation into the kiss. Knowing the simple affection wasn’t going to do, but he tried as hard as he could anyway. Licking his way into Louis’ mouth and dominating it. Trying to pour all his feelings into the desperate kiss, as they both started to choke back sobs. 

They both had to break apart, Harry going for the solace Louis’ neck offered, as Louis did the same, trying to duck as best as he could into Harry’s chest. There were obvious dry heaves and sobs, neither being able to distinguish who’s was who’s. Each containing equal amounts of desperation, sadness and reluctance to separate. Neither of them said anything, they didn’t need to, knowing that this goodbye hurt enough they didn’t need to have words to make it worse. 

Harry pulled away, just enough so they were face to face, before balancing on one arm and bringing the other in between their chests. “I promise you, my beloved and my child, I will come back. War isn’t going to keep me from my promise ‘kay Lou. I’m coming home to you, our family. Always will be.” 

Louis sniffled, dryly, caressing Harry’s cheek with his hand as he spoke. “Harry I’m not your beloved, I don’t have the ring.” It hurt to say, especially at a time like this, but it was the truth. Harry hadn’t given his beloved ring to anyone, and Louis had Hephaestus’s. They couldn’t change it even though it felt like they were already each other’s beloveds.

“You do now.” With that Harry placed something one his chest. It took Louis a second to realize that it was a chink from Harry’s armor. When he looked up at Harry confused, the older just motioned for him to be patient and so he did. And he was so glad he did. It laid cold on his chest for a few more seconds before it began to burn and mist. A heavy mist, almost like a golden cloud, covered the chink, as it moved unknowingly against Louis’ chest. It made a slight pop and right after the mini cloud moved away and out dropped, a ring. 

It was inevitably the same golden gleam and material of Harry’s armor, just shaped into a circle. A beloved ring. 

Right away Louis started crying again, bringing his left hand down from Harry’s head to his chest, signaling Harry to put it on. Only then noticing there was no imprint of Hephaestus’s ring or anything left behind. Harry answered as he slid the ring on, it gleaming perfectly on Louis’ finger. “If a beloved ring from another god is more meaningful than that of the one before, it overpowers the first one. Don’t ask me exactly, how it works it was Helene.” Harry chuckled at the last part, eyes darting back and forth between the ring on Louis’ finger and the shimmering blue eyes of the younger boy. “Its from a chink in my armor right about-“ He brought a pointer finger up to the left side right over his heart showing where the piece had come from “-here. I know Gods can’t actually be killed meaning their heart doesn’t properly function, but either way I have given you my heart and I would give you my life. And geez- Sorry I’m so sappy today.” Harry answered wetly, letting out a few heart laughs along with Louis’ chuckles. 

“C’mere” Louis whispered pulling Harry back down into his neck and just holding him. Holding onto him, memorizing, knowing it wasn’t long till he had to go. 

Ten minutes later that had seemed like a mere two seconds, Helene was standing in the doorway, looking like she had tears of her own, with a cup in hand.  
“Haz, Helene is here. Got to check up on baby.” Louis sounded heartbroken and miserable but he was trying his best to not let his emotion into his voice. But it seems that fight was useless, the obvious tones of sadness seeping out making his voice crack and Harry’s breathing stutter once again. Either way, Harry still removed himself slowly and reluctantly from Louis, moving back to the side of the bed he was on before. 

They kept their hands linked, both of them watching as Helene walked in silently and solemnly. She set down the cup before settling on the other side of Louis, pulling up his shirt till his very large baby bump was out in the open. Leaving Louis feeling very much so bare and exposed. 

There were petite hands placed on his bump, making him jump slightly before relaxing into the warm palms, most likely heated from what was in the cup. “Everything is fine but I want you to drink the tea after I’m done here, just to get the baby’s energy back.” Helene then closed her eyes, pressing a little on each side of his baby bump and taking in a deep breath. Her breath wasn’t held long, but the two fathers were still held tight in their chests. “Would you like to know the gender.” Both boys let out the breath they had been holding, turning to look at each other. 

Harry brought his other hand to move some of Louis’ fringe away, leaving his hand there just to touch, hold his boy a little bit more for a little bit longer. “I’d like to know Lou..” Harry trailed off, looking down as the younger nodded his head in agreement. He turned back to Helene, letting out a small yes before squeezing Harry’s hand, hard. Harry didn’t flinch though, just squeezed back and closed his eyes for a moment of calm. It was reassuring and just as he was opening his eyes again Helene answered.  
“You’re having a daughter.” 

Harry let out a loud laugh, ducking down to kiss Louis quick before moving down to his baby bump. Their child- god, their daughter. Louis hands came to stroke his, thanking Helene. 

It was once Harry settled back to his original position, but with wide smiles still on their face, that he realized Helene was still touching Louis belly, rubbing it in several different spots to be exact. Cocking an eyebrow and looking at the girl he was about to ask what she was doing but she beat him to it. “Its to get the energy and activity back in your daughters limbs. Louis blacking out almost ceased all her movements but she still has some fight in her. Getting her arms and feet working all over again.”  
Harry smiled at that, especially at his little girls strength, moving to do it himself. He hadn’t even moved a fraction before Helene was bating his hands away and shaking her head at him, much to Louis and his own confusion. 

“You have to warp soon Harry, and I mean like now. If you don’t your health will suffer.” 

Her words immediately shattered the happy atmosphere. Leaving behind the sad and helpless shards that had made them so cautious and scared before. Before good news and his daughter and Louis. His family that he now had to leave immediately, in mere minutes now. 

“Warp?” Louis asked confused, looking in between Harry and Helene for an answer. It was Harry who answered grabbing Louis hands and helping him sit up right with the help of Helene who had taken the hint and stopped her hands. 

“Its what happened when Zeus banned us. How we got here. But when your called to warp and leave, like I have done so many times with war, your body starts to twitch and fight against your mind to get you to go.” It was only than that Louis realized Harry did have the subtle twitches here and there, most of them in his fingers and arms.  
“So you’re leaving?” Louis whimpered, bringing a hand to his mouth to try and stop the cries that had already begun falling from his mouth.  
“Yeah Lou, got to.” Harry whispered back, leaning in for a kiss, this one more final than any others they shared today. “I love you. Don’t forget that, either of you.” With that he pulled away getting off the bed with one final kiss to Louis’ lips and another to his forehead. 

He stood proudly, even in the dim light. Shoulders squared and stance wide. Louis couldn’t help but smile painfully. This is part of the boy he had fallen in love with, and here they still were. Both very much so called those Gods but not all the actual ones anymore. Each of them different from the moment they met. 

“Remember you will always be the chink in my armor Louis.” Harry patted the spot over his heart before turning towards the seer. “Take care of my family Helene.” Harry said, sticking one hand out, making his spear appear in one hand while the other was covered with his shield. His helmet appeared next, completely his artillery and making him the true god Ares. 

Everything was together. Like a perfect indescribably effortless statue. He was truly the god of war right now, light finally gathering around him accepting that the god was ready to go. It grew brighter and brighter, soon looking the sun was mere meters away from Harry, encasing the god with full on yellow light. Making him armor gleam highly casting beams around the room making it seem like the hottest day of the year instead of a dead night in October. Harry continued to beam, it only growing and folding in on him as if trying to eat him, envelope him. Vibrations following, soon making the tea cups on the nights stands rattle uncomfortable and the furniture beat heavily against the shaking floor. It soon seemed like it was silent booms from a boom box and not that of a god warping to someplace else. With one final beat that stretching onto a deathly silence, the light exploded and there was a loud pop before leaving the room exactly as it was before. Same tea cups just moved, same furniture just a lot more empty, same flooring just a tad cooler than before. Everything was the same. But yet it wasn’t. 

Harry was the only thing not in his place. Not by Louis and their daughter, making Louis drink the ridiculous herbal tea and eat healthy, while telling war stories and avoiding Louis exasperated sighs and glances. Everything seemed off to Louis if even by the simplest of a fraction because Harry was gone to a place Louis didn’t have a single clue about. That’s how Harry worked Louis supposed. Making everything just slightly different around you till eventually you find everything changed.  
But now Louis was back to where he started. Before he met Harry but with his smell and presence still in the room.

Louis doesn’t think he had even felt so hear wrenchingly empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments and Kudos appreciated! Xx. <3


	8. Catching up on piles of rumble and debris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter you will be introduced to some new characters while others you will see starting to come through more and more through each new chapter, but starting with this one! Only one new character but a few others explained and detailed!! Enjoy!! 
> 
> Disclaimer ~ Hilariously untrue considering I can’t even afford a new nose ring let alone one direction so like enjoy .. or don’t that’s your choice.

Harry had no idea what had happened. He knew from the familiar feeling along with the time it took to warp he was going to be arriving at Olympus. When he got there it was anything but the high houses of the Gods. 

When he arrived he was expecting the pristine pillars and marbled floors. The impeccable rich and fine tailored streets were supposed to be filled with visiting demigods and sees, the regular magical people. Instead they were completely deserted. Torn down to nothing but rubble and stone, the pristine Olympus nothing more but dust and disaster. 

He walked along the wreckage of what had been the pathway leading to the heart of Olympus, looking at the scattered goods and items that were crushed and destroyed beneath the heavy rocks. Occasionally knocking pieces to the side, as he carried himself towards the throne room. 

His careful steps continued as he reached the marble steps to the Gods’ place. Moving cautiously but quickly around the potholes that had been struck into the smooth marble, seeing the slightest spatters of what could be blood, making Harry hold his spear high and in protection as he brought the shield closer to his body. 

When he finally reached the top stairs he was surprised to see that none of the houses seemed to have been disturbed, all perfectly in order and the same, as they should be, though there was one thing that was off. 

The thing was every god had his or her own room. It was a room that was where they slept or recovered, just a room that was completely their own, to do whatever with. Now in the time that you occupied it there was the Greek symbol or lettering of said gods house above the doorway that would shine red, to alert others that the room was to not be disturbed. For example Louis had the symbol of the dove, and Poseidon had the trident for well, obvious reasons. The lists when on and on, Artemis would have a Cyprus tree, and Dionysus would have ivy and grapes. All in all, the symbols above doorways were there for reason, most gods used them as do not disturbs when they choose to have sex or for some when they were most vulnerable. 

That was why when he saw Cerberus, the three-headed dog, lit up above the house for Hades, Harry was more than confused. Walking carefully towards the room, Harry got ready to lunge. His stance was ready, knees bent and body low, defensive, ready for an oncoming attack. His spear was in a death grip, to the point where it was sweating and his limbs begun to thrum with the familiarity of the chase. The moment where his blood surged and pounded with the knowledge of what was to come. The possibility of doing what he does best. Fighting, war, blood and the inevitable surge of dominance and power. Someone defeating the other one. Its what he lived for. Literally. 

Throwing the door open, Harry stormed in, only to met with darkness. 

Now Harry had been faced with what may seem many worse things. Thousands of men against him when he had a mere five hundred, with more than a few battles between the gods. But those he could face. He could asses his opponent and come up with a way to win. When he is faced with complete darkness he is without a doubt at the mercy of his opponent. He could never win if felt like he was already chained to the floor without knowledge. 

“Don’t you know that a man at war is supposed to be a man alone. I would have thought that you out of all the others would understand that, Ares.” 

Harry’s darkness was soon to be met with the dimness of a scattered and messy room. Not at all the normal state of which these rooms were kept. The drapes were pulled blocking the hazy and smaug forecast and there was a reddish glow that inevitably surrounded the room. The presence of its owner was without a doubt the underworld god himself. 

“Well, if it isn’t Hades himself. Its Harry please. Gotten more accommodated to that as of late.” Harry answered shield and spear disappearing themselves, as did his helmet. His hand was outstretched as he walked into the room and the dark god stepped out from where he had been hidden in a crevice. The other man was smiling almost wickedly but really that was just him. He squeezed Hades hand smiling a little himself. “Its been what roughly 100 years, mortal time since we’ve seen each other? Roughly the winter solstice of 1902 am I correct?”

“Well aren’t you good with dates.” Hades pulled his hand back and stood there broad and dark, but a lot less brooding then Harry originally remembered. “And please mate, same as you, I prefer my mortal name. Zayn.” 

“Very well. Sorry for disturbing you, haven’t really been-“ 

“On Olympus? Got that mate, got a messenger remember?”

His mind flashed to Niall and a grin plastered itself on his face. “How’s the flying boy doing? Haven’t obviously been in touch.”

It was quite weird. Being thrown into such an abnormal situation, talking to Hades himself as if it was a regular day occurrence. Like they didn’t have an impending war on their hands. Zayn seemed to share the thought, or maybe it was just that he wasn’t one for conversation. Either was very possible, considering the dark god spent most of his time alone, in the underworld. It wasn’t all that often that he had someone other than soles or reapers to converse with. Harry wasn’t used to the regular Godly talk he was supposed to have. It may have only been two months since he was had left, but the talk easily got lost, the mortal language sinking in and sticking a lot easier. 

“I’d ask him yourself.” Zayn had pointed his hand to just behind Harry’s head but Harry had already sensed another person entering the room. Extra instinct, that comes with being Ares. You always know what’s going on around you, direction doesn’t matter.

Turning around fully Harry came face to face with a very surprised Niall. Hermes was dressed in his full out gear, his being silver and blue. There was the the belt around his waist that was royal blue, holding a dagger as well as a sword that fell against the silver pteruges chest piece in silver, falling before the greaves on his shins. There was a chest piece, with shoulders in the same color as the belt, leading down to where his ‘wings’ were at, at the cuffs around his wrist. 

Now the wings were a simpler way to describe what they actually did. They were more accurately the sharp metal sheaths on the outside of the wrist cuffs that allowed Hermes to transport between Olympus, The Underworld and Mortal world. They were also used as peace symbols whenever Niall had to deal with anything but gods or people, such as nymphs, hybrid species or anything else of the sort. Their last use was that of defense. If Niall were ever to go somewhere and end up in a bad situation with say angry centaurs or three headed dogs, they were sharp and deadly enough to hurt. So in short everyone just called they his wings. 

“Hey Niall.” Niall snapped out of his surprise at that. Finally rushing forward to push hard at Harry’s chest before punching him hard in the jaw. Harry’s eyes shut and he immediately recoiled standing widely and broadly, prepared for an expected oncoming attack. When there was none other than a gentle hand on his chest, Harry open his eyes. 

It was Zayn’s hand on his chest. The god was placed between each boy, Niall fuming and Harry completely confused. 

“Niall what the hell is going on?” Zayn asked the question before Harry could. Turning to look at the blonde who looked anything but impressed. 

“What’s wrong? You have got to be kidding me!” He huffed out, walking away from the other two to pace around the room, hands running furiously through his hair. “Fucking Harry here didn’t bloodly well tell me where he was going! Just fucking disappeared one day and didn’t tell anyone!”  
Harry’s confusion quickly changed to bewilderment. Was Niall honestly that daft? “Niall are you serious? You had to have know what happened. Zeus-“ 

“Zeus said you were gone on a mission and that you would be in touch soon!” 

“That is not all what happened-“ 

“Well what did than Harry?”

“If you would let me finish talking you would know by now!” This time it was Harry who raised his voice. Quickly shushing Niall who was flushed with anger and a heavily annoyed expression. He looked like he wanted to say something, the words practically thrumming in his blood, making his red cheeks burn even more, but he just motioned for Harry to continue.

“Thank you.” Harry finally huffed out, traipsing over towards the few scattered free places to sit. Choosing a plush cushion placed near a wall. Ultimately the positioning was weird but at this point Harry was in no mind to question. 

“So obviously Niall doesn’t know the truth, what about you Zayn?” 

The dark haired boy gave a nonexistent shrug, body slumping in his own chair. “I have my own ideas.” 

Harry took that as his key to tell the story, what happened and how. The words easily flowing to explain Louis’ situation and Hera’s evil scheming, the more the words dripped the more disbelief seem to seep into the room. A lot more coming from Niall than Zayn.

“-So than I finally was ready with all my armor and I warped before ending up here, finding you guys.” 

“So, like Zeus lied?” Niall asked still a little confused and behind with, well, the whole story in general. 

Rolling his eyes at his best friend Harry nodded. “Yes Niall. Why do you seem so surprised.”

“Yeah.” Zayn piped in. “They all- Zeus especially- lie like there is no tomorrow.” 

This time it was Niall’s turn to look exasperated.” Well I know but that doesn’t mean he’s all to blame for it.”

“And what the hell does that mean?” Harry questioned, ignoring Zayn’s plea’s to stop. Straightening in his chair and looking at Niall, challenging. 

“You knew what was going on, you could have contacted me you moron.” Niall shot back, furry seeming to come back easily. His body straightening from where it was slouched against a cracked and chipped pillar. 

“And how was I supposed to do that?” 

“I’m the bloody god of transporting messages and border crossing. Do you honestly think there was no way for you to reach me in a mortal realm?”

Niall had him there. He had completely forgotten the fact Niall could do that. Maybe it was the simple complacency of always having him around it didn’t really register in Harry’s mind at all. But mind you, he had Louis to worry about and Helene. Barely even had time to settle in the mortal realm without worry and fear with Louis’ ever growing stomach and protecting Helene before he figured out about Olympus. And even than it was thrust upon him each time. He had no time to settle into the idea of going back it was one surprising night to the next. Forgive Harry if the thought of trying to reach his best friend may have slipped his mind in his last busy two months.

“Sorry.” Harry slumped back into his seat before resting his head in his hands, sighing to himself. And truly he was. It wasn’t his fault he was on edge. It was almost time for war and he had absolutely no clue what was going to happen.

“Its alright Harry. All of us are worked up, especially Niall. Each God has got ‘im running through every realm and performing every last before things turn sour.” Zayn explained, a lot softer than the atmosphere in the room. 

“Yeah sorry, just still so stressed from being jostled place to place. Hate being here not knowing what’s going on around me or with Lou. S’just a lot. Sorry- again.” 

“Yeah, kind of heard through the others what happened with Lou, didn’t realize how bad it actually was till I heard it from the father himself.” Zayn joked lightly, causing a small chuckle form Niall and a small smile from Harry. “Still can’t believe that my brother would do that. Banishing a pregnant god, his own son, into the mortal realm risking the baby and the carrier themselves. Fool he is.” Hades ranted, his slight anger seeming to cause a hotter twinge in the room.

“Trust me I know. Worried sick for a while before we found Helene.” Harry explained, ruffling a hand through his hair and looking to the other boys.

“You mean one of Nemesis’ daughters? The seer?” Niall asked in disbelief. Staring at Harry with his jaw on the floor, and a somewhat awed expression.

Zayn had to stifle his laughter while Niall continued to look awe struck and Harry was ultimately confused. “Yeah.. I don’t see what the big deal is Niall or why you are laughing Zayn!” Harry answered ultimately lost at the two who had the upper hand. “C’mon guys tell me?”

“I was in London and I saw her. The exact same girl, and she had to guts to say she didn’t know where you were.”

“Why were you going to her?”

“Cause she’s a seer obviously Harry, she could predict you coming and going, of course he’d go there.” Zayn answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“And how would you know this than, Mister let me answer for Niall all the time.” 

Both Niall and Zayn laughed easily at that, turning to exchange looks with each other while Harry just sat in his seat and waited. Patiently waited till their laughter died down so they could answer. 

“Harry, I’m Hermes, one of my jobs is the guide to the underworld. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t have some sort of a friendship with the bossman himself?” Niall joked, laughter still sifting through his mouth as he clapped Harry on the shoulder before taking his own seat not far off from Harry. Zayn following almost immediately after. 

“Okay now that we have Harry’s stupidity out of the way, how do you suppose and why, did the dear Helene do that.”

“When did you go?”

“Harry you know I’m not good with dates and calendars.” Niall whined, glaring at Zayn when the man threw in ‘you only care if it’s a there is a feast that month Niall.’ “But it was around autumn, I think, and she couldn’t talk long cause she had clients to tend to soon. All I remember.”

“That was probably me and Lou. She already knew who we were when we got there so either you could have tipped her off just by being there or triggering a vision. Either way we were literally mere hours- if not minutes -away from each other.” Harry answered calculative and informative. Nothing even close to the aggravation that settled on Niall’s features, pale skin reddening, brows and forehead twisting in a scowl.

“Why wouldn’t she say anything?”

“You guys do realize she probably saw a mass vision. Like a whole played out story line of what was going to happen if the two of you saw each other there and if you had not. Harry knows a mass vision. That’s how you found out about Olympus right?” Zayn inquired to Harry, the war god’s mind flashing back to Helene’s dream. How he woke up to a bad feeling, knowing he was right when Helene was looking right at the door blankly, waiting. All the other times too, though those were just minor ones snippets you could call them. He nodded at Zayn coming back just before the other continued. 

“That’s why she probably didn’t do things. She’s a seer for a reason, she has good judgment and guts of steel that come in handy when she’s faced with this situations. She could have easily let you two meet and go against fate in the fear of two Olympian gods but she didn’t cause she’s strong and knows- literally knows the future and its consequences.” 

Each boy let the silence stretch on after Zayn finished talking. Zayn letting each boy take in his advice with blank but discovering looks etched in their face. It was a nice piece of calm. One that didn’t seem to come all that often in prewar situations or Olympus in general. It was nice, refreshing even, letting the knowledge sink in and silence decorate the room heavily. Filling each cracked stone crevice and high wall ceiling, all was full with silence, until the loud one broke it. 

“You are one wise god there Zayn.” 

Zayn snorted as did Harry before the addressed man replied back. “I speak to dead souls and give advice in letting go of sins in living so they can pass on in death. I would hope by now I’ve at least improved if not perfected the art of wisdom.” 

All the boys laughed easily after that, letting themselves fall back into routine, as if this was a solstice dinner or a special occasion and they were dressed in fine robes instead of armor. Preparing for a delicious feast and pouring wine instead of drawing weapons and pouring enemies blood. It wasn’t right and neither of them denied it, just enjoyed it while they still could. While their hands remained cleaner than they would without a doubt be in a few days. 

“So why are we allowed to just be sitting here and joking isn’t there something we could be doing to prepare?” It was Harry, but mind you that was a very Harry question at a time like this. 

“Well now that you are here and Niall is back, we are only waiting on Poseidan. He had been busy with all- well whatever he does with water. Apparently there is an uprising or some weird thing going on, been too busy with my own duties to catch up on his.”

Harry nodded understandingly. The jobs increased tenfold for the three main gods when war or threats approached. Having to close portals and access points, basically seal down their domain. It was completely hectic.

“So that means what?” Niall asked, getting comfy in his chair and looking over at the two boys.

Zayn nodded and Harry replied. 

“We wait.”


	9. The darkening of floors and beginning of battles

So they had waited. It wasn’t the simple kind of waiting Harry had grown accustomed to. The one that could be measured in hours or minutes, mortal time. No the one the wait on Olympus was that of anxious stomachs and unpredictable arrivals, just anticipating something going wrong. 

Harry and Niall had chosen to got to their own chambers and rest while they could. They had left Zayn in his own room. The god of the underworld becoming far to focused on making sure his wards and fraction of his realm were sealed and protected for the unwelcome forces trying to break through. The dark haired man soon becoming very irritated at the chatter from the other two gods, kicking them out while he rubbed his temples. 

They had walked to their chambers, making the trip longer than just warping to their rooms. On the way they settled certain issues and things that had been left unsettled, Niall asking more questions faster than Harry could answer them. They both laughed it off though, missing the comforting chatter and aimless talk that they had as friends. Before impending father hood fell onto Harry and tiring endless work began for Niall. Leading the both of them onto the brink of war, united once again. 

Harry had to once again familiarize himself with his chambers. The papers that had once streaked beautifully against the walls of his room, had been dirtied and aged as if it had been millenniums since he had been around there. The flooring had changed drastically from fine marble finish to nothing but cracked cement. It was nothing at all like the home Harry had so often used as comfort and solace, from their world. It felt like he had been robbed by nobody but himself, his absence leading to favorite items and certain memories being ruined and irreplaceable much like the room itself. 

He sighed to himself and settled in knowing his presence couldn’t fix the past, and that there was no point trying. But at that point his disarranged room was the least of his worries. His mind was on the reason he left. 

Louis. 

** 

Harry usually always found his impatience for something to happen a good reason he always napped and fell asleep easily, while waiting. But this time he lay in his bed with everything running through his head. His mind was constantly and uncontrollably running with battle plans and the possibility of who would be challenging Olympus. His mind also inevitably drifted to Louis, though the thoughts were more magnetic and fast than they were slowly and steady. Louislouislouis and daughterdaughterdaughter, were the only things that his mind seemed to focus on and comprehend. Sure there were the battle strategies and plans, but those were all familiar and second instinct, not nearly as important as his beloved and his child. 

He stayed in that haze of drifting thoughts and magnetic pulses for his family, the entire time till there was a knock on the door. It was to his surprise not Niall, but Zayn. “Poseidon is here. Meetings are starting and you’re needed. Quite desperately actually.” 

Harry nodded resolutely, dragging his body up and out of the mattress. Listening to Zayn shuffled his feet, into the room. He moved waveringly, shuffling just as Zayn did to enter. Harry didn’t even have to retrieve his own armor, it immediately fitting itself onto the areas they were needed. It was all in tact and in place, straps fitting snuggling against his pale skin while the plates molded easily to his sculpted body. Once again gleaming and golden, the strong god of war.

“Your armor is depleting my dear Ares.” 

Harry looked down confused to where the missing two chinks of armor where missing. “Ahh those.” He smiled tenderly, with a big mix of ache for his those people they represented. The things that were missing.

“Yes those.” Zayn chuckled, sitting himself carefully on a dusty old armchair hesitantly, almost afraid of the legs giving out. He still sat back casually once he was settled, limbs spreading out easily. 

“They became my beloved ring.”

Zayn looked dumbfounded. “Don’t tell me you found someone else on earth to give that to. Surely it couldn’t have been Lou.” 

“Find someone else?” Harry scoffed at that, sitting himself on the edge of the bed facing the other god while he laced up his footwear. “As if. We met a women there, she called herself Helene and we originally went to her because Louis stomach was growing rapidly, in what we though was a dangerous way and she was a seer. When we went there she automatically knew who we were, and what we were there for. She had full godly trinkets, and knowledge that wasn’t normal for a person of that realm.”

“So she wasn’t a person of that realm? What does that mean? Where does she come from? “ 

Harry answered just as swiftly as Zayn had. “She half belongs in that world. You see her mother is Nemesis and her father was a mortal, they got together like most gods do on earth trips. It was nearly a miracle that Helene ended up with foresight. And she has been aiding us ever since we met her.” 

“Sounds brilliant.” Zayn mumbled distractedly. “But what did she say about the beloved rings?”

Zayn looked at Harry nervously, his face completely contradicting his entire appearance. His armor was completely black and smoldered, leather and metal fitted tightly against his body with the occasional peek of red underneath. He looked scary and rugged, the full out Hades. But his expression. His expression was scared and hesitant. Uneasy. 

“Well when she originally brought it up I though that it wasn’t possible cause Lou is technically Hephaestus’s but if an original beloved ring means less than a second one, than the second one I guess you could say fools the original laws of beloved rings. It’s an older magic one that isn’t as familiar as the new one. A fable you could say but as far as I know it still works.”

“Ahh I see.” Zayn laughed easily. “But why are there two chinks missing instead of just one?”

“Ones for Louis and the other is for our daughter. I’ve come to call her Fraai Proelia.”

“Dutch and Latin for beautiful battles.”

Harry smiled softly, running his fingers over the two missing chinks. “Yeah.” He answered lowly, letting it fall into the air and settled a comfortable silence. “Why do you ask though Zayn?”  
“No particular reason. Just thinking about giving it to someone. “

Harry quirked a curious eyebrow. “Does this certain someone happen to be a god and be blonde, with a really out of the control love for the Irish and a job of flying around tirelessly for the people of many and multiple realms? Does he-“ Harry was going to continue but laughter falling from his mouth stopped him. 

Zayn gave him a fake smile, pretending to laugh with the other god while waving his hand around. “Yes get it all out now. Obviously you know its Niall. Keep joking all you want I know he’s going to say yes.”

“Who’s going to say yes?” 

At the new voice Zayn nearly rocketed through the ceiling. Body jumping high enough that his feet were even with the seat where he had previously been sitting. Harry had to turn away and laugh to himself. Listening to Zayn’s ridiculous stuttering try to explain and Niall’s uneasy expression as the black haired boy did. 

“I w-was just um- like not all that – yeah like totally-“ Harry took a look back when Zayn paused. Niall looking beyond bewildered at Zayn whose head was bent and cheeks were beyond colored. Exactly like he thought. “-you know what? Lets just forget that. Anyway Niall what are you here for.”

Turning around fully, Harry nodded toward Niall who looked over at the war god confused before speaking slowly. “Poseidon is here and settled everyone has to meet like right away.” 

“Fantastic! Lets go!” Zayn grabbed Niall’s wrist swiftly after nearly shouting out in ‘excitement’. With one last look from the two, both drastically different, they were out of the room. Chuckling to himself and making sure his spear and shield were around him, Harry left, following down to the throne room, as Zayn dragged Niall along. 

**

The meeting had been less than successful and even more dimwitted than past war meeting counsels. 

Harry had been trying relentlessly to understand what had been challenging Olympus but Zeus would constantly shut down anyone who did. It was beyond infuriating especially being the war god, and everyone directing their gazes to you. Looking to you for help. Even though gods were well equipped and ready for a fight, they all looked scared. That was beyond usual.

In all past wars, the scales have always been tipped in the gods favor. And at one point or another the Olympic gods were knowledgeable that they would win, and they had the strategy to do so. But now. Everyone looked scared. And there faith was being put into his hands, that had nothing but instinct to go off of at the moment. His knowledge at what to do was nearly non-existent and his ability to form a proper way to win was depleting rapidly at all the possibilities of what things could be trying to break the gods. 

Harry was over his head in hopelessness and surrounded by many people who did nothing but that. Hope.

It was overwhelming and more than a few times, Niall as well as Zayn protested to why Harry couldn’t know. He was the God of War, Ares, he had to know in order to do what he was made for. Literally. 

The only one that didn’t completely take sides was Poseidon, or Liam as he had asked to be called. He stayed in his chair on the left side of Zeus even after everyone had been dismissed. Staying in resolute silence, much like Harry. 

Harry was on his way out, nearly ready to collapse with overwhelming stupidity from the others and exhaustion from himself, when he realized Liam was still in the room. Hesitating halfway to the door, he turned back around. 

Hesitantly, with a greater sense of not knowing what to do, Harry blurted out the question.“Do you have any idea what Zeus isn’t telling me?”

Liam looked up clearly startled before relaxing when he saw it was only Harry. “I am on of the three main gods of Olympus. Of course I know what is going on.” 

Harry had to sigh is agitation. “Well why can’t I know. When war is involved I’m as good as a high god anyway.”

“You can know. It’s just your actions that could very well change the course of which this war has to go. Not will go has to.”

“So like if I know it could change the fate of this war?”

Liam nodded curtly, “Indeed.” 

Harry stood there for a moment, leaning against one of the many chairs around the marbled tabletop. Sighing and resting even more heavily against it just as Liam slouched in his, Harry let his mind wander. There were so many things that could twist the fate, especially in a battle. It could be something as simple as an injury or as big and hurtful as a death. There could be worse situations where the other side could win and the world could be turned upside down quickly. There would be massive amounts of cruelty and poverty, discrimination that would easily seep back into the world –all worlds- if he made one move. One move shouldn’t be that drastic, but it was. It shouldn’t be that simple, but yet it was. One big simple drastic, life altering decision. 

Liam was the only option, though of course there were also Niall and Zayn, but Zeus would easily over power those two. Liam not so much. The sea god was Harry’s and all of humanity’s only hope. But mainly Harry, especially right now. He need battle strategies, and numbers-

“What could I do? What can I do to make you tell me?” Harry pleaded; the reasons he needed to do this were incredibly overwhelming. Even if that meant compromising something.

“You know what you would have to do.” Liam spoke seriously, face set and shoulders tense. “you would have to swear that nothing, no matter what I say, that it would not and will not change anything you are supposed to do. Its not something you can interfere with at this point alright Harry?”

Harry nodded stiffly “Alright.” 

“Swear in the table of all rein of the powerful and ever lasting gods of Olympus. The table that feeds and produces life, defends it and controls what is rightfully ours. Promise the knowledge that is released to you in this room will not bring you to change the fate Nemesis has chosen for this particular mater, promise on your own title of War and Ares, that you will not interfere. 

“ I promise my sacred oath to the table of Olympus and the word of the Gods. I will not physically try and change the course of which once god has set out. I will only do what I do best with the knowledge I have. I swear to only do the good of the our people in all realms.” 

Harry recited the oath quiet easily, a thing every god had to know. It was used for important things like these, in a twisted way, something that hung over your head so you wouldn’t do anything stupid. It was serious and beyond sacred to swear on the oval table in the room. It had been sculpted and created as one of the first creations the world had ever come to know. That was why the gods swore oaths and agreements on it. They swore on something that was as old as they were, was as powerful as they were. It was something austere.

“You can’t back on that Harry no matter what I tell you.” 

“I know, I don’t intend to.” Liam seemed more than skeptical of Harry calm and cool composure. Not entirely believing or sure that he wasn’t going to try something stupid. Harry was unpredictable even at the best of times and under oath. 

“There are things that are coming to Olympus in numbers that we can’t know if we’ll be able to challenge them and win. There have been rumors that there are past people we’ve fought coming back, along with new ones that have been raised somewhere and things that have been coming out of nowhere. There are certain people that have left our sides, that have gone to threaten those who are aware and unaware of their god status.” Liam sighed the last part, exhausting finally showing through his features, his posture and overall tone of tiredness.

“What do you mean threaten? Especially people we have already defeated. They should still be in tartarus, not in our realm!” 

“Not just in our realm Harry!” Liam cried out. “They are will be reaching people and demigods along with challenging full gods, in all realms. They aren’t just attacking us. They are bringing this war to the entire world and we don’t even know how to deal with half the enemies troops. They are gaining on us and they are doing it easily. None of the gods, not even Zeus, Hades of me know what has passed or what is passing through our parts of the realms. There are multitudes of things that are already going wrong and the battle hasn’t even started!”

Liam was fuming by the end, standing tall and strong in full armor and anger. He was beyond angry and desperately out of control from the helplessness of the situation. 

Harry was worse. He nearly flipped every thing in the room. 

“They can reach all the realms?” Harry cried out, enraged. “That means Louis could be in trouble! My daughter, my fraai proeilia could be born into a war. Lou, is rendered helpless in that world, so is Helene! There has to be something we can do!” Harry yeled, hands hitting the hard surface of the table. 

But Liam was only looking down. 

“For fucks sake, you can’t just stand there and say nothing.” Harry bellowed, face burning with anger and fists clenching with the need to defend. To go and protect his family. “You know what, screw this I’m going to protect my Louis.” Harry went to go and warp but a hard and steel grip around his arm halted him. 

“I don’t fucking think so.” Louis gritted out, hand tightening even more, to the point where Harry thought there was going to be indents on his arm plate. 

Ripping his arm out of Liam’s hand, Harry fell back slightly glaring at the higher god, to the point where he could feel the pressure building between his eyebrows. Spreading easily with his anger as his eyes narrowed. “And why the hell not?”

“Look at the fucking ground.” 

Harry rolled his eyes imperiously, glancing down snobbishly and bringing his gaze up once more, just for it to dart back down. The bottom of the flooring that was usually marble white and golden veins sewn through it, was black ash and grey smolders. The shadows dancing easily through what looked like cloud substance and setting. A storm below their very feet.

“Oh fuck no.” 

“You know damn well what that means Ares, the floor only changes when they sky is under attack. And like I said you can’t go changing fate so you ready to fight?”

Turning stone cold and soldier, Harry nodded, helmet materializing without a need to be called, shield breaking through the atmosphere to buckle against one arm while the other was slamming with a spear. His fingers flexed bothersome around his spear at the comfort of his artillery. At his easy acceptance to fight for mere strangers instead of his own family. 

But the sky still dance with shadows and ashes, and he was still Ares. 

He was ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this and have it out. I just didn't know how to write this one. But anyway the next chapter is going to be from Louis P.O.V and this chapter will make a lot more sense with that one. I am hoping to write most of it tonight and finish it by sunday so that I can post another chapter before I leave on holidays! 
> 
> That brings me to my next point! I will not be posting anything for about eight-ish days starting April 10th cause I'm going over to Europe! I'm going to be on tours and all of this fantastic stuff so I won't have time to write! SO wish me luck and comments, kudos are appreciated! Thanks lovelies! :) <3 <3


	10. Liam's visit and Louis' surprise.

Helene had never pictured her life twisting as greatly as it had when she met Lou and Harry. 

She had never imagined she would be in the presence of a Greek god. They had always been dreams, something that was deemed unachievable from a very young age. Her mother, Nemesis, had only every appeared once to her, and that had been more than ten years ago. It was when she had first gotten a vision, when the seer part in her had finally come through at the age of eight. Her mother, at least the biological one, taught her of the gods and how to control the powers. Though it was a greater difficulty than with other Gods that were trained, because they were just that, Gods. She was merely a demigod not able to live at least approvingly on Olympus. 

It was years and years later that her first vision recurred. It was the same white hill, gilded and weaved carefully with golden thread, seamlessly weaving to create the symbols for each god. It was a simpler more purified way to represent Olympus, but to Helene it had always been astounding. A literal dream of something that was coming to her, or around her, and this time she knew who it was. 

With Nemesis, nothing had ever glowed, it was simply that hill, but the second time around Aphrodite and Ares, stood out like molten lava. They didn’t glow like gold usually would when its brought to the spot light, no. They had turned an angry red, as if trying to be smoldered into the innocent hill, and engraved into her mind. 

Her mother had always told her that as the god of retribution, she had given all people a gut instinct. It was her way of giving chances before people knew they were going to need them. Nemesis had always said, her job often brought those mixed feelings when she brought a punishment to someone that was undeserving of it, or someone who had gotten something better than they should have, so she wanted to give those people a chance. It was her way to stop those feelings because if the got of the inescapable was soft hearted than the world would be in shambles, so she let people have a second voice. 

That’s exactly what had happened as soon as Helene had picked up the phone, a man on the other line, asking for help for him as well as another. He seemed more than nice enough, formal and friendly that she hadn’t understood why her stomach had knotted the second the person spoke from the other end. It was only after she had hung up the phone that the twisting and rocking in her stomach settled and her mind picked it up. Her gaze had also happened to be glancing over at the dove of Aphrodite that things clicked. 

So she had waited patiently, some times the hours seeming like seconds and minutes seeming like days. Either way when she opened her door to find those two people, Lou and Harry, she had never felt so accomplished. They were nice, and so brand new to this life. Accommodating to life and learning this realm. Louis’ belly growing as their relationships did. Soon becoming regular fixtures in each others homes to the point where one wasn’t there the entire space felt empty. 

Then to fast forward the past few weeks to where they are now, Helene felt like that were a completely different life. 

She stood at the big window in the master bedroom. The room which had been Harry’s and Louis’ but was now just dark bleak. She watched as the skies slowly turned darker, even in passing minutes. It had barely been eight hours since Harry had left and already her vision was taking form.

The skies had not gotten to the point in her dream where they were swirling darkness and shadowed bleakness. They were still settling into early sunset. Light and pink, not really showing Olympus’ need to protect itself in battle. But there was that sense of unease that sort of lingered in the air. The calm before the storm. 

Helene could only think of the people up there. The things that would come down from there, in the war. Come for the ones of godly decent. She had known for a while that her fate was sealed in this war. She was an easy target something that would be easily recognized. She made no attempt to hide herself while there was peace, letting her talents roam free along with her knowledge. Now that was going to come back to her when there was a disturbance. Like a tip in the scales. War. 

She could only hoped they tipped in Olympus’ favor. 

Helene had been watching the skies from in the living room, the door from the kitchen and the smaller boy in the bed. Louis hadn’t left there since Harry did. Face nuzzled into his lovers pillow that still lingered with his scent. It was quite heartbreaking, watching Louis struggle to keep himself together and get the sniffles to stop. The only time they seemed to stay at bay without sniffles or unsteady breaths was when his one arm was wrapped protectively across his stomach and the other gripped the sheets tightly. The need to stay grounded was in both of his hands. The sheets held a physical reminder of Harry, and their memories, but holding their baby made Louis feel like he had a part of Harry back. Like no matter what was going to happen, he would be blessed to have this piece of the god left behind. Something to love and care for everyday. 

That was what replayed across Louis’ mind, and circuited in Helene’s, both of them running back to the fact that Harry was gone. Helene was a lot busier with keeping her mind busy as well as her hands, mind flashing back numbers to her of when someone would be here. They counted in a great fluctuation of numbers. Sometimes the number decreasing wildly and going down numerically before rocketing back towards greater numbers. It sent Helene on edge and not the good kind of nerves that settled in her stomach. It felt more like bee stings instead of butterflies. 

It was precisely after the sun had set that the image of a door flashed to her mind and not long after there was a curt knock on the front door. 

She had hurried. Getting the door and ignoring Louis confused look swung open the door to see none other than Poseidon himself. 

**

It had been deadly silent for a while, Helene breathing a lot more labored than usual and Poseidon looking steely. His gaze was stone, seemingly taking in the space he could see in fractions. His face contorted only ever so slightly when he could see past in the majority of the living room, but either way his expression didn’t give. 

“So you have come. It’s been a long wait Poseidon.” Helene practically heaved, moving side ways so as to invite him in. 

He followed the silent gesture. Sandal hitting the wooden planks of the floor with slightly wet slaps. Which wasn’t all that surprising, he was the sea god after all. 

“Sorry about that. Time kept changing drastically due to something’s going good and others not so much. Hard to be fast and quick when your closing down wards, but you do have my sincerest of apologies.” Liam nodded lightly to the quant living room. Nothing grander like Olympus’ décor but it was simplistic and tasteful at least for the space. “Oh and please call me Liam, Poseidon is quite long to say.”

Helene nodded in Liam’s peripheral and he chose to lightly let himself lean against a wall that was ninety degrees from the couch. The sea god seemed to have transfigured his battalion wear for that of a regular person, and was leaning against the wall in a simple white t-shirt and loose jeans when Helene came back her usual tea. 

“Thank you.” Liam said curtly when Helene poured his drink, offering him a spoon for sugar and the handle for cream. He just took the sugar, as she once again nodded silently. “You don’t say much do you? I’m no one to be afraid of.” 

Helene almost smirked, quickly hiding it with her hair as she looked at her teapot. “Its not fear, actually more like apprehension as to what you know and what I know. As you have probably guessed I possess the vision of foresight, a seer in simpler terms, so my knowledge compared to yours could be vastly different.” Liam seemed startled at her sudden willingness to talk. “Having a mother that is known as the goddess of retribution you learn quite quickly never interfere with the things that are already pre-set and planned.” 

Liam looked astonished at first before gathering himself and looking at Helene straight on. “So what is it that you may know that could be consider common knowledge, something I could use to help.” 

Helene raised a brow behind her glasses, “And how do I know I can trust you. You say you’ll help but that doesn’t mean I’m willing to trust a high god. Even not the most honest one.”

Liam smiled ruefully. “Indeed you don’t know you can trust me, but I am here because I know something of Louis that I think you’ll be needing to prepare for, and quick.”

Helene’s joking smirk immediately dropped from her face. “How and the hell do you know about that.” 

“Like I said it’s a matter of trust. I was once close with Harry, taught him a few things when he first was born, we are related after all.” 

Helene narrowed her eyes viciously at the god. “All the gods are related somehow, your relationship with a god who isn’t here isn’t going to help me trust you.” 

“Because I am willing to send over guards and helpers for when Louis goes into labor, which is pretty damn soon if you ask me. And I’m doing it because Harry’s fate isn’t predictable right now, at least not to me, so his beloved will need to be protected along with the child.” 

Helene had paled considerably, looking like a ghost with blown up eyes, horrified at the words that had passed Liam’s lips. “How do you know all that?”

“Harry told Niall and Zayn or rather Hermes and Hades formally, and Niall sent message to me after.” Liam sighed choosing to saunter over to a chair instead of lean against a hard wall. “I came here with the need to find out Harry’s fate, and if there would be such requirements made for Louis and their child.”

Helene felt beyond dazed. Harry already had been there long enough to talk and catch up with others. Tell them of important things that had happened in the past few weeks. And it had only been a mere few hours for them. That meant the war was closer than she thought. 

“Louis obviously has a beloved ring for a certain reason Liam, its ancient magic and based on the fact that you know two beloved rings aren’t allowed for one person I think you can draw the appropriate conclusion.” Helene said, voice unsteady as well as her hands. The tremble following through till her tea was shaking in its cup and she had to set it down. 

“So you lied to Harry.” Liam accused, looking at her darkly. “He said that it was an older magic, one that, if powerful enough, would eliminate one beloved ring for another. Why?”

“Its an old magic and that will happen eventually but that’s not before the ancient magic does it job first Liam. Not many gods were around yet when this was done. It’s a safety clause and a step to moral security. No one has been damn well stupid enough to try it, but I think possibilities are our best shots right now.” 

Liam’s eyes flickered with realization at the mention of ancient magic. “That’s never been attempted, its basically a fable to the gods. You can’t let him try that Helene.” 

She looked at him half defiantly half pissed off. “I saw what will happen to all the gods, but more specifically I saw what happens to Harry with out the ring. It’s only a fraction of working but its better than no chance at all.”

Liam had to agree on that note. Loosing one to tartuarus, especially an Olympic god, was never good. The only way to prevent that was to avoid getting beat in there in the first place. No other way had been tried or even glanced at, well until now. “When will it all happen.”

“I cannot give you specific hours but when the sky dances with shadows of death and depression, Louis will fall into labor while Harry falls into war. It will be at the time of Harry’s defeat that their daughter will be born and the rings will activate.”

Liam looked confused at the last part. “Rings?” He paused drinking his cooled down tea. “You mean plural.” 

“Yes plural.” Helene sighed. “The two rings, one from his daughter and one from his beloved, with strengthen the chance that Harry will be protected once he falls into hell, and they will also bring him back. It may take a long time, it may take no time at all, but eventually those rings will bring Harry back to his family. I’ve seen it.”

“And we can trust these visions are true?”

“We can hope.”

**

It was later, long after Liam had gone that the clouds had finally begun to darken. 

They looked more like rocks in the sky instead of clouds. Darkness spreading through the sky, reflecting the small bleak oblivious mortal world. Helene had grown edgy, seeing the shadows of death, reapers of Hades, slink their way into the clouds and all around the sky, blending into the molten clouds with ease. Waiting for battle to began so their job would. As soon as the first clash between enemies the reapers would open a portal to tartarus, hells own prison for those sent to the down world. They would easily take souls and bodies, sweeping them into the swirl red haze of hell. 

It was starting and Helene felt in over her head with emotion. 

** 

Louis too had been watching the sky, knowing damn well that the darkness was the result of war. Or at least the oncoming one. He hadn’t really an idea about where or when it would start. All he could see were the inky clouds and opaque sky, almost rumbling with the feet stomping to war. 

Louis could feel it in his veins. His gut coiling in anticipation and erratic nerves. That was his home. It didn’t matter that he had been kicked out and wasn’t allowed back, he could practically feel the destruction coming from the sky and knowing Harry was up there was nearly killing him. 

His hands had gone to sooth the baby. Their daughter easily kicking up a storm when the clouds looked to have pulled into themselves before spreading out like fireworks and there seemed to be furious and fast movement in the clouds. Swirls soon molding themselves into the cushion of cloud, every once and a while sparking red. 

So it had begun. 

The war had started, the pits of hell opening up just in time for Louis to gasp in pain. His little girl kicking vehemently, at his sides before settling. But those weren’t kicks anymore. 

He yelled for Helene, hearing the quick patter of feet coming down the hall. “What is it?” She asked frantically, moving into the room with precise grace she normally didn’t have. She looked as white as a sheet, hair as per usually messy and crazy while her glasses were on her face, though half falling off.

She entered just in time for Louis to clasp at his stomach once more, breathing rapidly for thirty seconds before falling back onto the bed stunned. 

“I think I’m going into labor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was originally going to update Baby..Baby? but I felt more inspired by this story. Unfortunately in the middle of writing I got a call that my grandfather had passed away. SO I'M SORRY IF THIS IS REALLY BAD BUT I'M QUITE EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW! I am going to take this time to probably write reflectively and just be with family, so no promise on posting anything new for a couple weeks. Thank yo again all my lovelies and sorry for the mix up with the chapters last time. I accidentally posted it three times! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	11. The road through hell brings you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is finally! Sorry it took so long but its almost 5k words 4683 to be exact so I hope you like it!!

Harry didn’t know how long the battle had been going on but already there were massive piles of dead bodies, some bloodied and mutilated into positions that weren’t natural with wounds that weren’t for the living. There were massive streams of blood covering the usual pristine marble walkways, creating rivers and ponds in the cracks and broken down parts of the Olympus architecture. Dust swirled in through the red as buildings were knocked by bodies in battle or items thrown at them because of it. The beautiful endless sights of Olympus now suddenly seemed minuscule and petty, their worth crumbling with each body that fell to the ground in death.

Tartarus had started greedily taking away those bodies of the lost. Of the forgotten. The dark and fiery pits taking bones and flesh and reducing it to sizzling smoke and crumbled bits that drifted down into hell; to be dealt with later.

They had been fitting endless spirits and resurrected forms of those they had defeated before ever since the battle started. Harry armor had long lost its defiant golden glow for that of grit and grim, smeared with blood and speckled with ash and gravel. His face wasn’t much better, helmet long time gone, while his sword was drenched in blood and soot. Much like the other gods around him.

All the gods seemed superior even in battle. Their evident high cheekbones and strong posture, evidently a sign of a god, powerful ones too, but the thing was the enemy wasn’t just like weaklings.

That was a normal thing in Godly wars. Often those who challenged over estimated their power or the size of their head, usually ending up with said body part chopped off and tossed to sizzle in the depths of hell. But not this time, no.

This time there were endless reappearances of past enemies. Medusa, Giants from all Era’s and battles, even past dead mortals from the Trojan War, and so forth. They all looked easy to kill, or the way to was simple and known, seeing as it had been done before but then things changed when they approached the Gods. Each god’s expression varied quite different but each one represented fear.

Harry couldn’t comprehend what was the cause of the fear, but the more things he killed, the more he fought his way to the resurrected the more confused and easy he got. It settled into his gut, heavily and unmoving, just following his movements when he fought.

He finally understood when the resurrected he had just seen as an old Trojan soldier shifted and waved, as if a hologram with a poor signal. It made static and wavered till the deteriorated image of a mortal shifted to that of Hephaestus. He looked improved and not as ugly, not longer the god that had been dropped as a baby. He had greater stature and more muscle, evidently a close image to what the god would have been if he wasn’t dropped. He looked around dazedly before setting his gaze on Harry and smiling sickeningly.

“Impossible.” Harry whispered, feeling just as sick as the way Hephaestus smiled.

The other god, put on a face of masked innocence. “What me being attractive, or being part of the enemy. Cause really both are things you are afraid of self consciously or not.”

Harry shook his head defiantly. “That’s not true I have nothing to be afraid of, especially not you.”

“Really.” The hologram laughed with fake humor, more sadistic than amused. “Not even your poor little Aphrodite giving birth when your not there, or having a baby with me like you never existed.”

Harry paled considerably. A second hologram came forward and began to change and flicker just like the first, changing into an exact replica of Louis, though slimmer and more fit like the one before pregnancy. The baby in his arms explained his smaller figure and he smiled. Though he only smiled when Hephaestus came closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Hephaestus and Louis looked at him, each with a varying types of expressions.

Harry didn’t care about Hephaestus, the god looking at him with a smug smile, who he cared about was Louis. He was looking at Harry like he was dirty stranger not worth his time, face contorted in disgust and skepticism.

“You don’t matter, and you won’t after this war is over. You see this.” He gestured toward Louis and himself. “This will be your future, especially considering the dear Aphrodite went into labor not too long ago.” He paused agonizingly before smiling wickedly. “In fact I do believe the lovely Louis, went into labor right about the time the battle started.”

The image of a peaceful Louis change immediately to that of the Louis he had left. Swollen and beautifully full with his child, only his face was twisted in nothing but pain and agony, hands gripping hastily to the swell of his stomach. The hologram looked up and even though it was color less, Harry could just imagine Louis cerulean eyes staring at him with nothing but fear.

Harry lost it.

He lunged.

**

Liam and Zayn had worked their way to fighting near one of the entrances to Tartarus, flinging different kind of enemies into the fiery pits of hell. Liam was sweating almost beyond the ability to be near the area anymore, but Zayn was holding up better, welcoming the heat and familiarity of home. Niall was doing the same, fighting the ones above them, flinging the assortment of disturbing creatures back into hell, while covering Liam and Zayn’s back. They had all come to the point where they were starting to show the affect of fighting. Soot dusting their faces and defined muscles as they swung swords or released arrows, blood mucked up on their feet and behind their calves, matting itself into numerous crevices in armor and hair. It was endless evidence of self destruction on their skin.

It was evidently Liam who saw it first. He had been looking for a place that would need his help, so he could away from the hell hole, _literally._ Harry was surrounded with the immortal Trojan warriors, their opaque boney hands were touching Harry. But not normal touching, their hands were disappearing into his body, sinking into his flesh as if grabbing him at a deeper level.

It was evidently something that caused the cold and undeniable dread to sweep through Liam’s body in a millisecond. Harry was compromised, taken under the enemy’s forces without a clue that it had happened. Liam didn’t know what to do so he yelled to Zayn, hoping the god of the underworld would know how to release the hold of a dead on a living.

The second Zayn spotted Harry, his expression mirrored the way Liam felt. Dread.

It only took that one look and Liam was off to where Harry was, jumping over dead bodies and rumbled masses, dodging fights and the undead, knowing he couldn’t be taken too. Zayn did the same, running behind Liam and catching the attention of Niall who promptly followed.

They were getting there just as Harry lunged but in the time it had taken to reach Harry, the warriors had coaxed Harry closer and closer to the open pits of Tartarus, to the fiery gates of hell. Goading him blindly.

Zayn looked livid, bolting forward just to catch Harry as he lunged towards the Trojan warriors. The war god coming into Harry’s logical mind, telling him _fightfightfight._

There was nothing else Harry could comprehend at that point. Body fighting against Zayn’s hold, screaming in frustration, trying desperately to get to the image he was being shown, the horror he was trying to defeat.

“Harry.. Harry!” Zayn shouted, trying futilely to restrain the other god, while attempting to reason with him. “They are just images meant to rile you up, they are going to take you into hell, and you won’t come back, Tartarus won’t let you come back for a very long time. It will take years to bring you back to full power and by then Louis will have moved on, time will have changed him.”

Harry growled, fighting calming down to mere fidgeting. “He went into labor, I need to get to him, or get rid of the ugly sick son of a bitch. He can’t touch Louis. I won’t fucking let him!” Harry yelled out angrily, face heating with anger.

It was Liam who spoke next. “Regardless of whether he is in labor or not, you cannot leave. There are things you cannot mess with Harry and this is one of them. You have to stay here and fight.” Liam sighed, more on edge with Helene’s reminder in his head. _Never interfere the things that are already pre-set and planned._

Harry turned around and glared at Liam, completely livid. “My beloved is in labor and you tell me I cannot be there?!” Harry growled, walking over till he was in Liam’s face, looking down at the other god, nothing but fiery in his veins. “Fuck fate, I don’t give a shit. I will defeat these images whether they are true or not, and you cannot stop me whether you like it or not. I will do as I please, I will destroy everyone here before I don’t get to see my baby girl. Am I fucking understood.?”

Liam squared his shoulders pushing Harry back, hardening his gaze when Harry looked at him in surprise before it morphed back into anger. “What are you going to do Poseidon?”

“Make sure you fool fate.” With that, Liam lunged and screwed a dagger in the empty space where the two chinks were missing. Harry screamed out in pain, falling back and hunching over, clutching his wounded shoulder.

“What the hell Liam?” Niall yelled feet finally touching the ground as he tried running to Harry, Liam held him back though. Tugging the god in and down when the other god tried to fly to Harry. “Let go of me you sick bastard, you just stabbed our friend!”

“Its for-“ Liam tried, struggling to keep Niall in his hold. “-Its for his own good!”

“Liam let me go! I’ve got to help Harry!”

Zayn cut in this time. “Niall, just listen to Liam. Okay?” Zayn took a deep breath judging the distance between himself and Harry. Taking a deep breath he nodded to Liam in understanding before looking straight at Niall. “I love you.”

It seemed everything clicked for Niall as he began thrashing once more, this time with even more effort. Trying without success to free himself of Liam’s hold. Niall watched with disbelief and baited breath as Zayn ran towards Harry, arm swooping to wedge between Harry’s stomach and chest in his crouched position, before he launched them. Straight into Tartarus without a second thought.

Liam knocked Niall out just as his screams had started. His screams for Zayn and his best friend Harry, but they didn’t have a choice. If they couldn’t follow fate, they were going to fool it.

**

Yet another piercing scream went through the apartment as a contraction ripped through Louis again. This one starting to get closer than the last few. They were mere three and a half minutes apart and he really didn’t know how much longer he could take this.

“Helene” Louis called out weakly, flopping onto the make shift bed on the floor –really just blankets and pillows set up because Louis refused to ruin their bed, with Harry’s scent still there- “I don’t think I can do this.”

Helene looked at him sharply from where she had been setting the water, scissors and extra blankets to swaddle the baby when she came. “You have to Louis. This is not an option.” Helene expressed her disbelief with a large scoff at the end, though her hands shook as they teetered with things as distractions.

Louis didn’t get to reply before there was a knock at the front door. Helene looked almost ready to faint with relief before she was rushing towards the door, and whipping it open. Louis expected any type of help or enemies really but the last people he expected to come through the door was Liam, holding a passed out Niall.

Louis just had time to take in slight details of war branded against their skin before he was arching up in pain, grabbing onto his stomach and throwing his head back as another contraction ripped through him. By the end of it he had numerous sweat beads rolling across and down his face, while his breathing became labored.

“Just place him over there.” Helene said quite silently, motioning for Liam to place Niall on the couch opposite to Louis. Liam listened placing the messanger every so carefully on the surface without a doubt dirting the surface beyond belief, but Louis didn’t care about the appolstory. Why the hell were they here?

“Hello Aphrodite.” Liam said politely, kneeling beside Niall on the couch but facing Louis. He bowed his head respectfully but Louis didn’t have time for that.

“Its just Louis.” He gritted out panting as he felt another contraction coming on. “Why the hell are you here and where is my Harry?”

Liam looked a little taken back, looking towards Helene almost as if asking if it was okay to tell him. Helene merely nodded. “He’s in Tartarus.” Liam said lowly, looking towards the floor when Louis let out a harsh sob, pressing his face into the side of the pillow to muffle and disguise his tears. “Zayn is there also.”

Louis practically wailed when his next contraction hit, though his pain was coming more from the fact he knew Harry was in Tartarus, that he was dead. Though he felt pain surge and tear through his abdomen all Louis cared about was _harryharryharry._

It was Helene’s hand that found his forehead, brushing away his fringe before placing a cool cloth on it, after his last contraction passed. Niall began to stir as Liam began to pace. Everyone in the room in a different state of distress.

The next thing Louis knew was Helene was lifting the blankets from his lower half, much to Louis embarrassment. His cheeks flushed even farther in color when Helene made work to move his legs apart, to expose him.

Helene gave him a stern look, to which Louis protested weakly. “No, I can’t do this Helene, she isn’t coming out till its safe and the right time, and Harry’s-“ Louis had to stop himself because wait a second. Harry was never going to be there for the birth or anything else to do with this child, their daughter.

As if Helene sensed his realization, though it probably showed easily on his face she still comforted him. “Hey its okay” She soothed, bringing a hand to rub along his leg just ever so slightly. “We have to do this okay, you need to bring her into the world. Its part of the plan Lou.”

Louis looked completely confused at that. “The plan Helene was to have my daughter born while Harry was here! But he’s dead!”

“He isn’t dead.” Liam interfered, stopping his pacing to go sit beside a hardly awake Niall. “Me and Helene have had this planned the entire time-“

“But since you are in labor we’ll give you the short and sweet part.” Helene interrupted swiftly but Liam just nodded before continuing on with his story.

“Like I said its been planned the entire time. There was the prophecy that Harry was going to fall into the pits of Tartarus during the battle, but he would be dead when he did so, and he would have been going alone. We fooled -I guess you could say- fate. Harry didn’t go in there dead, I had to injure him so that he would have a chance of falling through all the levels of Tartarus to the pits where the doors of hell reside. Zayn went with him because well hell is his home and basically he is the escort.”

“I still don’t hear the part where he comes home.” Louis gritted, screwing his eyes painfully as another contraction started to hit. Liam waited patiently till his wailing was done. Sitting there politely as Louis fell back once again with exhaustion and pain before continuing.

“The rings. Harry has two chinks of armor missing, that he formed for you and your daughter, in this sense or really as of now, they aren’t working as beloved rings, but really as tokens or an anchor as to where Harry and Zayn will go when they leave hell through the doors.”

Louis nodded only semi understanding when his mind was focused on the seconds before he would have another contraction. “How will Zayn know where to go, he hasn’t given anyone a beloved ring, or token.”

Abruptly or to Louis, or really it seemed all of them in the room, Niall spoke up. “He gave it to me this morning.” It was only then that Louis saw Niall pointing to a strip in his belt that was black rather than the rest of his armor; it was Zayn’s. “I thought it weird timing, even told him so, but he told me we’d have a while to get it all properly done up and all. Guess I know why he was so insistent on this now.” Niall chuckled lowly, eyes pointed downward, while a hand wiped at his eyes. Liam looked sympathetically at the blonde lad, rubbing his back soothingly.

“That’s why I have to check how dialated you are Louis. You need to push this little girl out so that Harry can come back sooner. The more reasons he has to come back the faster he’ll get to the doors, so I really need you to do this; for Harry.” Helene pleading, while the other two in the room nodded their agreement.

Red cheek and flustered Louis nodded his head lightly, turning his head into the pillow as he let his legs be pried open while Helene checked. It was ultimately embarssing but Louis just thought of Harry. Harry coming home to their baby girl. Harry coming home to him. Them being a family  it was all worth it.

It proved to be the only thing that proved to keep Louis sane when he was told he had to push.

Niall had gotten up at that point. Bringing himself beside Louis and holding his hand, and repositioning the cool cloth on his head. Liam moved to Louis other side, looking terrified at what was to come. Helene was between his legs looking at him with strong determination.

“Okay Lou, when the next contraction comes I’m going to need you to push that little girl out, your fully dilated so she’s ready.”

Louis tried nodding his head but a stifled sob came out instead. Helene’s eyes softening then and Liam’s rigid form reduce to something kinder, more caring. The god even putting an arm around Louis. “I want Harry here. He needs to be here.”

“He’ll be here, but I’m afraid you’ll have to deliver her first. Harry needs this little girl to bring him back home, okay?” Helene stated, rubbing Louis legs once again, trying to comfort him. He nodded jerkily, resting his head back against the pillow and taking deep soothing breaths. “Okay then Lou, you should be getting a contraction in thirty seconds or so and I want you to push. Niall and Liam, you’ll have to hold his legs up so I can make sure everything goes good.”

Helene murmured a few more things to the other two gods and Louis could only assume they nodded their understanding but he didn’t really care. He could only focus on the building up pressure in his stomach. His next contraction.

He started streaming and pushing just like he was told when the next contraction hit. Liam and Niall scrambled into action, wincing when he squeezed each of their hands and fumbling to grab each of his legs when Helene snapped at them to. It was probably the most painful seconds of Louis life and when Helene told him to take a break and breath deeply he did so gladly.

It repeated like that. Liam and Niall wincing each time Louis screamed and moaned in pain. Louis falling back into the hot sheets glistening in sweat and trying to control his breathing, eyes closed and concentrated on getting his little girl here.

It seemed to go on forever and the fifth time Louis fell into the pillow, he questioned Helene raggedly. “Is she ever coming out?”

Helene looked stressed, hair pulled away from her face and sleeves pulled up her arms half hazardly. She looked down, before back at him. “She’s crowning. I need this push to be really good Lou, c’mon, I know you can do it.”

He nodded, propping himself up on his elbows and gripping hands tight as he bared down harder than he had any other time. He listened to Helene’s yells, encouraging him to continue, that his daughter was almost there. And Louis almost choked when he heard that. _His daughter_.

He sobbed loudly, his body giving way and new cries filling the room as the little girl wailed. Louis sobbed for real this time, but not in pain but in absolute overwhelming love. That was his _daughter_ he carried her, physically carried her for nearly eight months and now she was _here._

Helene laughed loudly, wrapping the little girl in the blankets she had brought and Niall and Liam whooped in cheer. Looking at Louis and congratulating him. They both helped him sit up, while Helene held his daughter. When he was fully sat up, he immediately reached out wards and Helene obeyed without further ado, carefully leaning in to press the little swaddled baby into his arms.

There was no words for how Louis felt in that moment. It was pure perfection looking at something so innocence and pink and _lovely_ and know they are yours. That you made that precious being in your arms with someone you love dearly. Knowing that those little cheeks are probably going to have dimples like her dad or that Louis can already see, his lips and nose in his daughter. Louis was completely overwhelmed.

“Gods Lou.” Liam whispered, leaning in. “She looks exactly like you.”

Louis smiled bashfully, rubbing a finger over tiny tuffs of hair that were sticking out. “She’ll have Harry’s curls though.” Louis whispered to scared to speak any louder than that, not wanting to disturb his little girl.

Niall leaned in this time Helene coming behind them, all of them leaning into Louis and looking at the new born. “She’ll definitely get the curls.” Niall chuckled. “Curls always win out when it comes to anyone related or near Harry.”

Louis had to laugh at that. Knowing Niall was referring to all the other people trying to court or bed him, when he only had eyes for Harry. His main reason when asked by Niall had been the curls. Always has, always will be.

“Curls will always win everyone.” Louis smiled brightly, sighing in exhaustion but refusing to do anything else but hold her.

Helene rested her hands on his shoulders peeking over one of them. “So what’s her name Lou?”

“Hattie Ophelia,” he paused. “It means inspiring helper.”

**

Harry doesn’t remember what hell looked like all he knew was it was hot and unbelievably blindingly bright and his shoulder had hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. He vaguely recalls falling endless. Passing different levels, almost feeling like Alice when she falls through the rabbit hole. Random objects of those in hell floating about while he just fell cluelessly. At some point he recalls Zayn pulling him violently to the side, hearing the numerous curse words from the other god before being shoved through something that seemed to crush his body all at once before he hit flat surface.

He had enough mind to roll sideways leaving enough room for Zayn to fall onto. He heard the grunt of Zayn doing just that, hitting the hard solid ground mere seconds after Harry did. Zayn sounded exhausted and the slight look Harry could manage of the other god, he looked it too. Even more dirty than when they had left Olympus without a doubt. Harry could only imagine what he looked like.

He knew they warped next, without a doubt to a new destination far away. The swirly feeling in the pit of his stomach before it sunk and sprang up again almost into his throat before going into his head. Pressurizing there just the slightest bit when they landed where they did.

Harry didn’t have the state of mind to really care where they were, only thinking it was somewhere hidden to rest, but when he opened his eyes, he was immediately awakened. Or as awaken as he could be after falling through hell.

All the places he had just fallen through or warped from, fought in, they didn’t matter because he was _outside_. It was that door with that stupid weird hinge that Harry always tried to fix, with those scratched off paint patches he had tried to fix so many times but could cause he was just _not_ a handy-man. It was _their_ door.

And now that meant so much more, because he had literally gone through hell just to see this door he had endlessly kicked closed and fiddled with. He was _home_.

Without second thoughts he opened the door without problem and settled into the familiar walk into the apartment. He saw only Liam and Niall in the living room, and he couldn’t even fathom a reason anymore to be mad at Liam, knowing somehow that he was a reason Harry was home. He didn’t care if his shoulder was achey and sore from that blade, he was just- home.

He walked the last few steps –seven to be exact- and entered the bedroom where he had left mere days, and it was truly the best sight he’d ever seen. There was Louis propped up against the headboard, looking beyond exhausted but sated and happy, and Harry could not agree with the look any more than right now.

Louis quickly looked up and his small fond smile, spread into a broad grin while his eyes started to glitter with tears. He adjusted the bundle that was in his arms and Harry’s eyes followed the movement automatically. Harry couldn’t stop his tears, them falling freely as he slowly walked closer, mentally taking a picture of this moment. Knowing nothing would come close to looking this perfect again.

When he reached the bed his hands trembled considerably as he raised them to brush aside some blanket and take his first look at his daughter. With a single look he was mesmerized. There was nothing more beautiful or strong and absolutely innocent in this world that that little girl alone. There was an automatic heart string that was struck when he noticed a single piece of his armor threading onto a band, it wrapped around her tiny wrist and the golden piece dangling off her wrist in contrast.

“Is she…?” Harry trailed off not even knowing what to ask, not even sure if his voice would work anymore.

“She’s perfect. Our Hattie Ophelia, your fraai Proelia.” Harry nearly choked. “Niall told me. They’re all perfect.”

“Hattie,” Harry whispered, enamoured by the little girl in his arms, _his daughter._ God that felt amazing to think, let alone say.

Louis handed her over and Harry took her wordlessly. Louis snuggled into Harry’s side, resting easily into the crook of his neck, while looking at Harry holding their daughter. She looked completely delicate and soft in his arms, bracketed in gold, with evidence of war and destruction on his hands. But Louis didn’t care.

“Papa’s home Hattie.” Louis sighed. “We brought him home.”

Harry was home.

 _His family_ brought his home.


	12. Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took my so long to post this! Just really stressed with school ending and writing two chaptered fics along with starting a long oneshot! Anyway hope you enjoy this super cheesy and fluffy chapter. Its basically just family fluff.

“I still can’t believe she’s ours.” Harry murmured, bringing his head down to press a slight kiss to the baby’s forehead, rocking her in his arms while Louis leaned in. They both gazed down at their daughter, Hattie bundled up in a purple knit blanket from Helene with a pink and white cap on her head, in a duck onesie.

They both were completely enwrapped in her. From her tiny little feet to the little tuffs of hair on her head. Neither of them had been out of the room and away from her existence more than twenty minutes. Harry had eventually agreed hesitantly putting Hattie in Louis’ arms before heading off to shower.

Harry had come back with no more war caked onto his skin. He had returned clean and smelling a lot better, not so bloody anymore but still quite bruised, but Louis didn’t mind, merely kissing the cuts or scrapes he could reach when Harry came back over dressed and a new jumper for Louis.

Harry was back in his jumpers and sweat pants, Louis was redressed in his own clothing, all of them cuddly and warm. Harry had eventually agreed hesitantly putting Hattie in Louis’ arms before heading off to shower. When they were both settled in, Harry had began to rock Hattie once again, like he had been doing since he returned.

“Well believe it. She isn’t going back in, so you are just going to take on being Papa whether it’s believable or not.” Louis joked, pressing a mushy kiss to Harry’s cheek that had bloomed a little in color. “I mean its even a little hard for me to believe, cause she was like inside of me, and now she’s here. I still can’t believe that we like made her I guess, Hattie hasn’t even been alive for more than twelve hours and I have this unbreakable love for her already.”

“I felt the exact same way.” Harry retorted, looking at Louis with a confirmative expression when the younger looked confused. “I know there might be an expectation that I’m like all the other Olympic gods when they become fathers, careless and distant but I’m not going to be like that. When I came in after literally going through hell, it was to the most beautiful sight. You were there with our gorgeous daughter, looking happier than I had ever seen, its something I will remember forever because I got that connection to Hattie, even when I couldn’t see her face, when she was just a bundle in your arms, I knew there was nothing greater than becoming a dad, especially with you Lou, god I love you even more now that we’ve got this. That we’ve finally got everything together.” Harry cracked a side smile, eyes wet, as Louis was already crying. “No need to cry love.” He chuckled as did Louis, who leaned in right after, capturing Harry’s lips while bringing a shaking hand over to Hattie’s head. Cupping in cautiously and stroking her cheek, while kissing Harry.

They both broke apart when Hattie whimpered lightly and began moving her fist lightly in between them.

“Guess she’s hungry.”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. “How do you know that?”

Louis leaned back and smiled at the clueless Harry, so keen to know and learn already. “She’s waving her fist around that’s kind of a telltale sign that babies are hungry, if she puts her fist in her mouth, she’s really hungry and about to throw a fit if she doesn’t get her milk. Plus with new borns there really isn’t much else they need beside diaper changes and feeding, burping is in there too but that’s about it.”

Harry flushed a little in embarrassment. Of course a newborn was only going to need a few things, just necessary and primal things. Not like their daughter was already demanding lavish rooms and robes to be swaddled in like people of Olympus. “Course. Guess all of this is common sense.”

Louis brought a hand to Harry’s cheek making him look at him though the older tried to fight it. He could tell Harry’s slight disappointment with himself, knowing that the god felt more than a little out of place with a baby, especially one that was entirely fifty percent his own responsibility. “I only know all this stuff because that’s how I’ve been raised. From the moment I was born I was in always around the goddess’ of Olympus, learning the gentler side of Olympus. Taking care of babies, and marriages, the lot. You were taught the gods side, so you are just destined to be a little at a loss here Harry. But its not something to mad at yourself about, we both know its just a matter of our different gifts. Even I don’t know everything but.. We’ll both be learning as we go okay?”

Harry smiled, turning and pressing a kiss into Louis palm. “Thanks Lou.”

Louis gently smacked Harry’s cheek smiling boldly. “No need for thanks but its appreciated. Now hand me our daughter, got to feed her.”

“Uhh.. Louis we don’t have any formula.”

“Don’t be silly Harry, I’m going to have to breast feed her. That’s the way its done on Olympus, s’the same here. Plus I naturally have wholesome nectar that she’ll be needing as a goddess to be so its better that way.”

Harry realized his stupidity only after Louis explained. It was a normal thing to have the goddesses of Olympus feed their children with milk from their own body. It was always that way so Harry didn’t know why he expected their child to be fed any differently, or Louis to be any different, he was considered a goddess of Olympus, technically.

“Alright.” Harry mumbled, unsure of what to do with Hattie. “What should I do?”

“Just hold her for a second.” Louis answered, taking off his shirt and sitting up completely against the headboard. He adjusted himself for a moment before turning towards Harry and motioning for him to put Hattie in his arms. Harry did, moving their daughter carefully, making sure to support her neck. Louis took her easily, settling her into his arms and against his bare chest was easy, though he looked a little hesitant as to what to do next.

“So do you have to guide her, or like what?”

“Normally all women do when it’s the first time breast feeding but I guess I’m just more nervous than clueless that’s all.” Louis answered meekly, giving Harry a shy smile and looking down at their daughter, growing fussier by the minute.

Harry placed a hand against the side of Hattie’s head, stroking the little bouts of hair that were coming out of the hat she had on. “You’ll do great Lou, remember we’re both learning.”

Louis smiled at Harry, nodding his head before starting to bring Hattie to his nipple.

She latched on almost immediately, whimpers subsiding as she instantly began to feed. The sensation was overwhelming for Louis there was a weird sort of pride that he was feeding her but there was also a lot of tenderness. The first time breastfeeding always a little disorientating and sore.

His _daughter_ was attached to his nipple, _feeding_ from him. It was weird, he could somewhat tell there was something being taken from him but it didn’t feel substantial, where as to Hattie it was everything. Her little fists were curled up against his chest while she drank easily. Harry looked in awe, supporting Hattie’s head while she drank from Louis. He watch Louis in amazement that his body could do this.

“How is it?” Harry asked, looking at Louis curiously, who’s expression was a mixture of a lot of things. Mostly twisted in discomfort mixed in with disbelief. It seemed him and Harry shared the same feeling of incredulity.

“Its.. fine. Feels quite abnormal but also extremely natural and pure. Its probably the weirdest thing I’ve ever felt before. But it’s a good weird. Louis smiled, feeling ecstatic and content. There were rarely moments like this, especially for Gods of Olympus. Moments that came from pure love and adoration, rather than objects and grandeur. It seemed like something so simple, but that’s what filled Louis’ chest with happiness and satisfaction. It was the fact that this was all _his._ He and the person he loves the most, had made all of this, was what made it special. Heartwarming.

“You look blissed out. What’s got you like that. “

Louis answered simply. “This.” When Harry gave him a quizzical look, Louis explained further. “Being here with you, safe and healthy. Having Hattie, just having all of this in complete jubilates is elating and it just fills me up with nothing but bliss. Its just something I’ve always wanted and finally have you know?”

“I’ve always wanted you. From the moment you were born, you just had this pull. Sure gods and Olympus were still being set and configured, but you had me ensnared. We’ve grown up together and been together in ways that seem like a fantasy, because I never thought I’d be good enough to have any of this with you. You were and always will be my dream come true Lou. You are what makes my chest fill with bliss, even on the worst of days. Its you and its Hattie, its that same feeling I know it is.” Harry smiled tearfully, ducking his head for a laugh to cover his emotion. “Having this family was what I always wanted and finally have Lou, just thought you should know.”

He heard Louis let out a long cry of his name and when he looked up startled, Harry found Louis crying but beaming. Louis brought him in quickly, hugging him as close as he could while Hattie was in between them. Louis sobbed openly into his neck, while Harry held him there, not wanting to let go.

“I did something right, right?” Harry asked, knowing there was a possibility he could have said something wrong.

Louis chuckled and pulled away, kissing Harry soundly. “You did something very right.” They kissed again, in fact that exchanged slow kisses till Hattie was done. She didn’t break off or anything just merely stopped sucking and fell right asleep. The new parents chuckling at their daughter while maneuvering her so she was in Harry’s arms instead and Louis could get a shirt on.

Just as Louis shuffled back into his jumper and Harry rocked their daughter, completely enamored by her, Helene opened the door cautiously, peeking her head in. When she saw it was safe she opened it fully, walking in and settling on the side of the bed, right beside Louis legs.

“How you feeling deary?” She looked worn but slightly rested. “Everything still feeling okay, nothings ripped or not healing?”

Louis shook his head. “Nothing feels torn or out of place, so I think I’m good.”

She inspected his face just to make sure he wasn’t lying. Peering at him curiously while squinting her eyes in evaluation. She nodded her head and her eyes returned to their regular wide and bright state. “Alright, now that I know you are okay to rest I am going to make sure you _can_ rest by taking this lovely little lady out to the living room where two other gods are very anxious to coddle her.”

Harry frowned deeply, hugging Hattie even closer to his chest heard Helene’s statement. “She isn’t going anywhere. Hattie’s staying here with us, I’ll hold her while Louis sleeps. We’ll be fine.”

Helene shook her head and went over to the other side and motioned for Harry to give Hattie to her. The god shook his head stubbornly while Louis watched on in amusement.

“You are both exhausted, the past few hours have been difficult and you are both too tired to be watching her right now. Just give her here and I promise that you can –actually scratch that, Harry can come get her when you both wake up later, rested and more fit to take care of her.”

Reluctantly and after a long stare down, Harry finally sighed. “Be good baby. I’ll miss you and just remember I’ll be right here if you need.” Harry whispered, bringing her in for a closer cuddle to which she did nothing but scrunch her nose at. Harry kissed her face a few times before looking at Louis. “Want to say goodnight?”

Louis did. He grabbed Hattie carefully, cuddling her in just like Harry and giving a longer goodnight to their daughter. He peppered her face with kisses and carefully and sadly gave her over to Helene. “Don’t let them drop her please.” Louis pleaded knowing with this families luck and the two rambunctious boys out in the living room, there was definitely a possibility.

Helene snorted. “They won’t be holding her all that long, and if they do I’ll be watching them like a hawk.”

Every laughed softly at that, more of a hushed chuckle, careful of the little girl being swayed in Helene’s arms. “That’ll be good. Don’t want anything going down when I’m asleep and can’t help.”

Louis squawked at Harry pushing his shoulder lightly. “They’re our friends you can’t behead them just cause they may have hurt her a teensy bit.”

“Oh I can so babe. I’d just have to be awake when it happens.” The realization hit Harry then double time. “So that means I’m going to have to be awake the entire time. Helene give her back I’m staying up.”

Helene didn’t listen instead choosing to make her way to the door, feet creaking on the old floor boards even more when she rocked back and forth on her feet while shouldering open the door. “No need for you to stay awake. You’re bound to her, just like you are to war. If anything happens to her you will be awaked and will feel a pull to her, same with Louis.” Helene answered, calmly and far aware. She seemed in a different world while she pulled faces Hattie didn’t see, cooing at the little girl that was asleep. She made her way out into the hallway with Hattie calling over her shoulder, “Those chinks of armor did more than just bring you home Harry, them made you a binded and beloved family, one worthy of recognition in Olympus. Now go to sleep she’ll be here when you wake up.”

With that Helene was out of sight.

Harry didn’t hesitate to lay himself down on the bed and open his arms for a patiently waiting Louis. “Gods I love that women.”

Louis settled in immediately. “Couldn’t not agree more.

**

It turned out both were incredibly tired and they both slept through that afternoon and woke up late evening. Just beginning to move their sore and stiff limbs as the last of daylight was being chased away by the darkness.

Louis was initially the first one awake. Moving just the slightest bit, enough to stretch and move his limbs slightly. Shaking them of pins and needles along with stiffness. His movements had roused Harry the slightest bit. The older one moving just the slightest by tucking Louis in closer to himself. Nuzzling down into Louis hair, the younger smiling into Harry’s chest while he did so.

He curled back into Harry’s side but instead propped his chin up on his hands and just waited. It was inevitable that when Harry felt eyes on him he would eventually snap, a natural instinct that came with being god of war. Always aware of his surroundings.

Louis had waited maybe a mere three minutes when Harry’s eyes slowly peeled open and looked straight back at him. They were hazy from sleep, dark circles accompanying the tiredness reflected in his eyes, but there was also an unanswered curiosity.

“What?”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head a little while continuing to look up at Harry. “Nothing, just nice to wake up with you again. Have you here in the morning instead of away getting all bloody and bruised. S’nice.”

Harry hummed, bringing a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, while tugging Louis closer. He stayed there for a moment just rubbing his eyes, Louis had a bet it was more from being tired than it was trying to get something out of them, but he let the boy be. Finally, Harry let his hand drop, but not back to the bed, he clasped it with his other one over Louis hip. “Missed it too. Olympus was completely destroyed. I went into Zayn’s room while he was there and it was totally smashed, I didn’t see yours but I can only assume the same. Mine was as well.”

“Zayn that’s um..” Louis fumbled for the correct gods’ name, the concentrated look on his face amusing and cute to Harry, but the older didn’t comment on that, knowing he would receive a hit for it.

“Hades love.” Harry supplied watching the realization spread through the younger’s face.

“You talked with Hades, and that’s Niall’s beloved and..” Louis took a break the information washing over him. His eyes widened considerably, his mouth forming and ‘o’ as he stared at Harry almost in awe. “I’ve only met him when I was younger, how it he? What’s he like?”

Harry laughed at the awe in Louis expression, rubbing over Louis cheekbone absently. “He was nice. Niall’s changed him quite a lot from the last time I remember seeing him. It was one of the solstices in the 1902 that I last saw him and he was a lot colder than he is now. He’s friendlier and more –approachable.”

“I’d like to meet him, I think 1902 was the last time I saw him too, and I remembered it. He usually isn’t around.” Louis frowned slightly but brightened almost immediately, and Harry could tell that something new had crossed his mind. “I can’t wait to see him with Niall.”

“Well we’re going to be seeing him sooner and a lot more frequently if you ask me. Him and Niall are now beloveds so unless Zeus allows Niall to live in the underworld, Zayn will be given free passage everyday of the year, not only on solstices or special occasions.”

Louis looked like he could nearly jump for joy. “Good. About time something came back to bite Zeus in the ass, Hera too.”

This time it was Harry’s turn to look upset. “You’re still upset about that?”

Louis began to shift, his hands beginning to go numb from laying on it. He began pushing himself off Harry’ chest with one hand while the other went to the bed, both working together to push him into a sitting position. There was a definite uncomfortable twinge in his limbs, particularly in his lower back and butt. Harry noticed his twinge of pain, his slight whimper too and sat up immediately.

“Hey.” His arms reached out for Louis immediately, wrapping around his shoulders’ and waist. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just really tender, down there and all.” Louis blushed easily when he said it, though he didn’t know why. Cursing himself when he did. Helene had literally stared at his privates and touched them while delivering Hattie, and Louis had obviously wound up pregnant somehow. So really the mention of it shouldn’t make him blush and shy away, but he did. Harry caught on easily, cooing at him and cuddling him close.

“Embarrassed Lou?” Harry teased, rubbing a comforting hand along his shoulder and down along his arm. “Shouldn’t be, everyone knows I’ve been down and in that area more than a few time. Got the daughter and everything to prove it now.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Ha-ha you’re _so_ funny.” Louis answered sarcastically. Moving his arms around Harry neck, Louis scooted in closer. “What chances do I have that you’ll drop the whole Zeus and Hera thing and carry me to go see Hattie?”

Louis batted his eyes easily and clung closer to Harry, even nuzzling into his cheek and pressing kisses there.

Harry shook his head. “We can’t let this go, we have to discuss all these things Lou, especially now that Hattie is here, for her safety from Hera and everything else.. We need to, even though I’m dying to go see her.”

Louis sighed, sagging back a little though not too much, Harry’s arm a solid hold across his back, keeping him where he was. “I suppose.”

“I just want to get this straight Lou.” Harry sighed, leaning back on one hand and glancing at the curious and intrigued younger boy. “I know you are still mad at Zeus and Hera, hell I still am, but we can’t act on our first instincts. Mine will be to protect and even beat them, you maybe not so much, but whatever it is, we can’t do it. We have to handle this maturely because we are parents now, adult I guess as well so, we have to act responsibly.”

“You can’t honestly tell me when you next see Zeus that you are going to hold back?” Louis smirked, eyeing Harry doubtfully. “We shouldn’t act on them, but I know we will. I could’ve died when he warped us here, so could have Hattie. There were so many wrong things that happened when Zeus brought us here.”

“But there were also so many things that went right.” Harry acknowledged. And really Louis couldn’t deny that. They had gotten so many god things and met so many good people, so much resulted from this and mostly all of it was rewarding.

“I guess that’s right.” Louis sighed. “If Hera hadn’t enacted my fourth gift, we wouldn’t have had Hattie, we wouldn’t have met Helene. Niall and Zayn could still be apart, you and I still wouldn’t be beloved, so I guess there aren’t really many things that were bad, but the degree of which something’s happened and their affect on us were different.”

“I agree with you completely.” Harry admitted, carding a hand through Louis hair, while the younger ran his hand along Harry’s stomach. “I wouldn’t have gone through hell, I wouldn’t have gone to war in general and things would have been so different. But we did get Hattie and things are _so_ good now. We have nothing to complain about aside from the possible threat in our families safety, specifically Hattie’s.”

“I’d die to protect her.” Louis announced strongly. It was weird coming off his tongue, slipping off with a weird after taste, but it was nothing but the truth. There was that heart string that thickened and grew stronger every moment Louis was around her or even thought of her. Louis hardly ever thought there would be a person beside Harry or Niall that he would die for, but with Hattie, it wasn’t even a question. He would die a thousand times over before he let her be touched let alone hurt.

“I hate to think of the fact of you being gone.” Harry whispered squeezing him tighter and kissing his cheek, and his jaw, easing his way over to the younger lips where he kissed him strongly. Moving their lips together in a way they hadn’t done in a while. Passion and fury, Louis even trying to bite his way past Harry’s lips, but the older pulled away. “But I have to agree with you. I cannot think of anything I’d do different as her parent, its only fair we both feel the same as she is our daughter.”

Louis smiled at him leaning in to kiss the older boy yet again, this time slower, but still passionate.  He worked his hands back around Harry’s neck and pulled back enough to just have their lips grazing. “I thnk we can both agree on that for now. But can you take me to her, I really want to see our daughter.”

Harry laughed easily, nodding his head, and winded his arms under Louis’ conveniently propped knees. He slowly moved them to the door, being mindful of Louis soreness and aching body, careful not to drop him or jostle him to much. Harry shuffled them through the door and begin walking towards where they could hear everyone.  “Can’t wait to see her either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will be updating baby.baby? this weekend, but I am also at a burial for my grandmother this weekend but no later than tuesday next week!


	13. Protectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! There will be more action next chapter but for now, enjoy another fluffy filled chapter!! I made it nearly 4k words just cause I technically had an extra day! Hope you like it!

When they arrived in the living room, there were four people there instead of three. They were all huddled around Hattie, the little girl stretched out across one of Niall’s forearms while the other supported her back, and it took a moment for Harry to do a head count, but when he did, he realized there was an addition of matted and messy, black hair.

Harry set Louis down, being careful when placing Louis on the loveseat, across from the couch, before wandering over and placing a hand on Niall’s shoulder. The blonde looked up at Harry, and smiled, beginning to hand her over right away. Harry made a carriage with his arms easily, Niall placing her gently in there. He looked up after gazing at his daughter, she was sleep and peaceful, and the serenity remained when he looked at the people around him.

Zayn clasped a hand over his shoulder, squeezing gently and smiling small. “Congratulations Harry, you’ve got a beautiful daughter.”

Harry beamed, looking over at Louis who’s expression mirrored his exactly. “Thank you Zayn. “ Harry said, moving over to Louis and nodding his head for Zayn to follow. “I’d like to formally introduce you to my beloved Louis.”

Zayn stepped over, bending and grabbing Louis’ hand kissing it lightly. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m sure that we don’t need introduction, but I’m Zayn or Hades formally. “ Louis smiled pleased.

“Lovely to meet you, I remember you when I was younger, but newer memories are always better.”

Zayn hummed, putting his hand behind him and pulling Niall forward. Liam and Helene followed behind the slightest bit. “I’m sure you already know Niall, but I would like to introduce him as my beloved.” Zayn smiled back at the blonde boy who had pink dusting his cheeks.

Louis winked when he caught Louis’ eye. “Got a ring to prove it?”

Niall automatically stuck his hand out. It was on his ring finger, and it was obviously the black token he had earlier in his belt, re-welded into a ring. It looked like titanium, but darker and more of a glint to it, Niall beamed proudly nearly bursting at the seems, while Zayn was more subdued.

Louis placed his hand over Niall’s, squeezing it. “It looks good. I’m happy for you two.” Zayn leaned in to kiss his beloved, while Harry leaned in to place a gentle kiss to Louis head before bending down even more to reach Hattie’s.

Liam cleared his throat promptly, clapping his hands together to draw away Niall and Zayn. Liam looked quiet exhausted, as did Helene, though it didn’t show through her expression. She seemed content where she was if not a bit awe struck at having this many godly people around her that were technically family around. It was obvious she wasn’t entirely used to having this many people from her mother’s side around, but she seemed to cope well enough. The experiences of living with Louis and Harry obviously helping, as she didn’t even bat an eye when only Olympic terms and expressions were used.

“I think that’s enough of this whole, beloved thing. I for one am exhausted and intend on crashing very soon, seeing as I suspect we will be receiving visitors very soon.” He glanced at Helene who pushed up her glasses and nodded sharply.

Louis’ stomach churned a little. The acid curling at the thought of others entering this house and viewing his daughter, especially Hera and Zeus. It wasn’t something he was exactly anticipating in a mere twenty four hour span of giving birth. If you asked him, the three other gods, plus Helene, were more than enough ‘visitors’ his family needed right now.

It was apart that Harry maybe felt the same way, his body stiffening beside him. When he turned to check on the older boy, he just smiled at him and shook his head. A clear sign that it would be a conversation for later.

“They should be arriving here within the next twelve or fifteen hours.” Helene announced, sitting on the arm rest of the love seat. “They still have a few things to take care of in regards to the enemies and cleaning of Olympus, but other than that we should be expecting them in no later than a day.”

Louis stiffened. _Okay not a conversation for later than._

“Who exactly do you see coming?” It was Harry who asked, looking a little paler while clutching the other armrest tightly.

Helene hummed, leaning in to wipe away a stray line of drool form Hattie’s mouth. “I saw signs for Hera, Zeus, all the people here were already shown, and I’m pretty sure I saw Athena, Artemis as well as Apollo and I think Dionysus. There might have been Demeter as well. There were a few that weren’t entirely clear. “

“Was there any chance that Zeus and Hera weren’t entirely clear?” Louis asked, hoping that they were of the few that weren’t absolutely sure.

But Helene merely shook her head. “They were the two that shone the brightest, a lightning bolt along with a peacock. Both very imminent and strong. They are definitely coming.”

Louis nearly groaned in annoyance and despair. Their daughter wasn’t even born twenty four hours yet and already there were dangers coming her way.

The other three people could clearly sense the tension in the room, the uptight and scarily resigned look on Harry’s face with the deep concentrated breaths of Louis that refused to look anywhere but the little girl in his arms.

Niall excused himself first, quickly prompting Zayn to follow leaving Helene. She slowly began walking back to the door while looking at the two. “I’m going to retrieve a few things from my shop, I’ll contact you incase anything changes alright?”

“Yes, thank you Helene. See you soon.” With Harry’s somewhat forced out farewell, Helene was gone and it was just the two parents left with their little girl.

The only sound in the room was a couple gurgles from Hattie and the breaths of the two boys. Harry’s was a little more labored than the deep and calming ones Louis had worked up. Evidently with his calm sense, Louis broke the silence first. “What are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know what we are supposed to do. I know we were supposed to have more time to talk about this, but that’s not happening, so we need to figure it out and soon.”

Louis nodded, trying to move over the slightest to make room for Harry. The older boy sat beside his beloved, stroking the tiny hair on Hattie’s head. Louis leaned his head to the side, resting it easily on Harry’s shoulder and sighing.

“We need to make sure things are okay with Hera and Zeus, I’m not going to allow them into our house if they are a threat to out daughter.”

“We’ve already established that Lou.” Harry sighed, bringing a hand over to Louis’ shoulder, running it soothingly across his back.

“Well then figure something out then! You’re a god of war, you should be able to figure out something to protect Hattie!”

Harry sighed heavily, slumping forward and rubbing his free hand across his face. He knew he should be able to protect them. He was a war god, _the_ war god, and he couldn’t figure out a way to keep his family safe. That wasn’t necessarily saying he didn’t have ideas, but those ideas weren’t necessarily the greatest. Some were a little unrealistic, others completely violent, he couldn’t find a happy medium.

“I have ideas, such as leaving and going somewhere else, or fighting them out of this house when they come, but none of them are particularly idealistic.”

“We could leave and go to Helene’s. She surely isn’t known by Zeus, and if she is, surely not her house. It would be safe Harry.”

“We shouldn’t be running Lou, we’ll have to face them sooner or later. It shouldn’t be something we are afraid of.”

It was Louis’ turn to run a hand over his face, though this time it was in exasperation and despair rather than the lack of knowledge. “It isn’t about being afraid Harry.” Louis said irritated. “Its about keeping our daughter safe, regardless of pride and mannerisms. Yes it is tradition in Olympus that once a new god is born, they are to be shown off by the parents to others as a welcoming into the clouds, but I don’t care about tradition if our child is going to be threatened at said welcoming.”

Louis had him there. As Ares, his ultimate downfall was his presentation to other gods. He was supposed to be the imminent picture of robust and pride, all gods were, but each had their demise. A something or a someone that was a crack in the other wise flawless physic. Harry’s was his pride. He was never to back down from a challenge, it was known that he was the strongest and the best in battle, no one dared fight him and when they did, they did not come out the winner, whether it be figuratively or literally. And for Louis to say they hide away from such as pending threat, was like Louis taking a hammer and bashing Harry’s first instinct and his dignity.

“I get that Lou-“

Louis cut him off, verging on furious. “You made a promise to me last night. You aren’t breaking that just cause of some stupid issue on pride. It’s not worth it.”

Looking down at his daughter, Harry saw that he was right. Hattie was wrapped in the same purple knit blanket last night but now she had been changed into a plain white and pink onesie. She didn’t have a hat on her head leaving the small tuffs of hair to be played with. She seemed more than content just to laying in her dad’s arms, her papa by her side.

“Helene’s house it is.”

**

The plan had been explained to the other gods when they all appeared well rested and awake in the living room.

Liam had come out first, dressed in mortal clothes, just a simple black T with joggers. Harry and Louis, who had migrated to the couch, had smiled at him when he came into the room, Louis offered a wave, and it seemed Harry had gone to do the same, before remembering Hattie was in his arms. He had merely readjusted the baby in his arms, his attention turning back to her.

Zayn had come out showered and hair no longer matted. He looked sleepy and far from any way Louis’ ever pictured him. He was in his own mortal clothes, ripped black jeans and a graphic T. He strolled past the living room and into the kitchen coming back with a plate of food just in time for Niall to come out as well. They sat on the loveseat, Niall practically devouring the food on the plate while Zayn picked and chose when he could. It was when Helene had arrived, a knowing look on her face that Harry finally told them.

“We aren’t going to be here when the others come.”

Liam stopped cooing at Hattie, Niall started choking on whatever he had been eating while Zayn rubbed his back, slapping it to help. All of them seemed surprised, except Helene who plopped down on one of the free spots on the couch. “Well I already know but you may as well tell all of them.” She waved her hand around wildly, “You know they aren’t going to just let you go without knowing why.”

Louis laughed at Helene; she was one of the few people he knew that were blunt with only the nicest of intentions. She could be brutal and mean with nothing but the greatest intentions in her mind. It was a refreshing change of the brutality that was used as a weapon on Olympus.

“Me and Harry came to an agreement, that because we haven’t made peace with Hera and Zeus and now that they are coming, we aren’t going to risk Hattie being here because of our inability to strike a deal. Though we haven’t had a chance to do so, Hera has always hated me and I doubt the fact that a child is involved is going to change things. In fact we both feel that Hattie being a part of the equation now would hinder the situation so we are removing ourselves form it.”

Zayn peeked his head up from where he was glanced at Niall nodding his head at Harry and Louis. “I think that’s a smart idea. Zeus is unpredictable, as is Hera, especially with Lou, so I don’t think it’s smart to mess with them, not with Hattie.”

Harry nodded seriously, looking at the faces that held agreement. “Normally I’d be staying here to fight or negotiate, but I have to be different now, make wiser decisions, me and Louis both do, so we’re going to go to Helene’s if that’s alright?” He phrased it as a question when and glanced at Helene.

She just rolled her eyes. “I would have said something already by now if it weren’t.”

“Right. Okay then.” Harry sighed, moving off the couch and over to the hallway. “I’ll start packing us a bag and then we can go. That means all of us.”

It was Niall who turned to Helene. “Want to give me those directions to your place again?”

**

Harry had finished packing the bag, equal amounts of clothing for him and Louis, with mass amounts of things for the baby. Diapers, onesies, hats, blankets, wipes, and soothers were all packed into the bag. Niall had explained along with Helene, how to get to her house, though just incase, they decided to pair off.

“Alright, so I’ll take Helene, just to make things quicker. Anything else you I should do?”

Harry handed him the bag, not before making sure it was zipped up. “Just take this. I’ve got Hattie and Niall and Zayn got Lou, so we’ve all got full hands. We’ll just meet there.”

“Sounds good.” Helene nodded, grabbing Liam’s hand, getting ready to warp. “Door will be unlocked, just come on in.”

With that they were gone.

Harry looked to Zayn and Niall, the dark haired boy was holding Louis against his side, almost completely supporting his weight. Niall was holding Hattie, though Harry quickly walked over and opened his arms for his daughter. Niall handed her over, the little girl settling into Harry’s arms nicely.

Niall griped Zayn’s hand getting ready to warp as well. “We’ll meet you there, make sure to lock the door. If they really want to get in they will, just don’t let petty mortals do so.”

Louis smiled at Harry, blowing him a kiss before clinging back to Zayn. All three of them closed their eyes, Niall a little harder trying to remember where to go, and in an instant they were gone as well.

Harry glanced down at Hattie. They had bundled her up in a white hat with a pompom on top, a new blue blanket around her since she got sick on her purple one, and a new pink onesie. Harry thought she looked adorable.

“Look at you, just a day old and already warping.” Harry smiled down at her before bringing her tightly into his chest. “I’ll keep you safe love, don’t worry just close your eyes.”

She turned her head into his chest, making Harry’s heart burst with joy. She continued to sleep, and Harry closed his eyes. With a snapping sound, they were on the way to Helene’s.

When Harry opened his eyes again they were just outside Helene’s house, the door still partially open just as he saw a blonde haired boy go through it. Harry followed easily, smiling as he made his way inside.

It felt like forever since he had been there. The place still looked the same on the outside, but when Harry stepped in, it was quite different. There were fewer trinkets and more things of meaning. There were a few pictures and things they had given her, pictures of them that Harry had managed to snap on his phone, or little booties and onesies that littered tables. They had reasoned that the baby things were for whenever their baby would be staying over, or if they just came for a visit. It was nice to see that she kept them around, nice to know they had made an impact on her life enough for it to show in her living space.

He entered the place where they had first sat down with her. The place was renovated to fit a recliner and a sectional, both different colors looking like they were second hand. They fit with the room though, painted to a burnt orange with brown cabinets.

“The place looks nice Helene.”

The head of the seer snapped up and she smiled. Her hair had been piled into a high bun, tendrils of hair falling down while her glasses had been taken off and put away. She smiled lightly going back to fixing what ever she was doing. “Thanks, I change it quite often. Keeps my mind and body occupied.”

“Well it looks fantastic right now.” Louis piped in, sitting up straighter and making grabby hands for Harry and Hattie, or maybe it was just the baby, but Harry liked to believe it was him as well.

There was a lull in the general conversation. Harry making his way over to Louis and sitting beside him. He moved Hattie out so she was less pressed against his chest and more out for Louis’ to see. The younger cooed, pulling off her hat and rubbing her head. He pulled the blanket so it wasn’t as tight around her and eventually Harry just slipped it off her. Leaving her in her pink onesie. She gurgled, grabbing onto Louis’ finger and holding tight.

“We’re going to have to decide her protectors. Mortal world and Olympus.” Louis whispered, wiggling his finger causing her whole arm to move. It was crazy how a single small movement of his cause a big one for her.

Harry glanced at Louis, the younger’s expression carefree and happy, making slight faces at their daughter. She was partially awake her eyes half showing as she glanced around the slightest bit. “Mortal ones?”

“Well they don’t necessarily have to be mortal, but ones she can easily have in the mortal realm. I intend to raise her equally in Olympus as I do in the mortal realm.”

“We.” Harry said, smiling when Louis gave him a confused look. “Its we love. You aren’t going to be the only one raising her, it’s a mutual thing.”

Louis went back to playing with their daughter, making funny faces and sounds. Adding in an “Okay.” For Harry’s sake.

They were snapped out of their own little world when Niall clapped his hands in front of their faces. “Pay attention! We’re all trying to organize this whole thing to protect _your_ daughter.”

Louis looked a little sheepish, but Harry just rolled his eyes. “So what is the whole grand plan you have managed to come up with?”

“Nothing to grand, something rather simple actually.” Liam stated, moving to pace where he had been standing still. “We were just going to say that two of us stay with you guys while two go back to the apartment to see and try to deal with Hera and Zeus.”

Harry nodded easily. “Seems simple enough.”

Louis hurried to tack something of his own on. “I think it would be a good idea if Hattie’s two mortal protectors stayed with us while the Olympic ones went to the apartment.”

Everyone’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

Niall, Zayn and Liam started throwing out questions of who would be what protector and when they had decided. Harry turned to him eyes wide and a shocked expression on his face.

“I thought we were going to decide that later.” He whisper yelled.

Louis just smiled. “We already know its going to be between the four of them, I suspect we both know who falls under mortal and Olympic, plus we can’t delay every decision now just cause we have Hattie.”

Louis did have a point. It was fairly certain that they both knew who they would pick for which one. It was easier that way.

“What are protectors?” Helene asked, and it was Louis who nearly choked at her expression. She was actually surprised. Her being a seer and being able to determine everything before it happened meant she was never surprised, that never happened.

Niall jumped in, explaining eagerly. “Its like god parents in the mortal realm, except they are there for everything. Typically they teach fighting skills, basic for those who it doesn’t apply to their gifts and advanced to the ones it does. There are there for mannerisms and talking, basically they are your second parents. They also become responsible for the child when the parents go missing or well to be blunt –die.”

Helene nodded easily. “So basically this kid is going to have three different sets of parents.”

“Precisely.” Louis said, beaming and slapping a hand against his thigh.

“So who’s going to be who?” It was Zayn who asked, all the others peering at couple curiously.

“Well for Hattie’s mortal one’s obviously Helene. You live here permanently so it only makes sense.” Harry said. Motioning wildly with his hands. Helene smiled and nodded, biting her lip to keep the smile from becoming too big.

“And then I was thinking Niall for her other mortal one considering you can go to and from realms so easily, it would be good for her to have you both, seeing as you each know a lot about this world.” Louis stated smiling at Niall who whooped and cheered, dancing around in a circle.

“So we get to be her Olympic ones?” Zayn asked surprised, motioning between him and Liam who both looked a little surprised.

“Well yeah, you are both major leaders in Olympus, and with gods in general so really it’s fitting and it makes sense.” Harry explained.

Liam and Zayn clasped hands, moving in to hug before breaking apart and smiling at each other. Zayn broke off to kiss Niall, though it didn’t work out too well, both of them smiling too much. Liam pulled Helene in and for a second, Louis thought he was going to kiss her, as did she if the wide-eyed look was anything to go by. He merely ended up pulling her into a hug, holding her there and keeping it tight.

Harry laughed at the four in front of them. He passed Hattie over to Lou, his arms turning a little numb, though it wasn’t really a problem, Lou taking her happily. The younger looked so content staring at their little girl, proud and beaming. Harry knew he probably looked the same whenever he was near them, he probably looked like that now, but he didn’t really care. He felt beyond elated when they were around. There was no greater feeling than his heart nearly bursting knowing what he saw in front of him was his, something he worked hard for to keep and to cherish. It was a rewarding feeling.

“Three Olympic gods, two of which are of the three high gods of Olympus, while the other is a god of transport and border crossing and the last is a seer, as protectors.” Louis sighed, as if in disbelief. “God, our daughter is going to be a force to be reckoned with.”

Harry smirked, kissing him quick. “Of course she will be. She’s ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will officially be updating each fic every two weeks. That means Baby..Baby? will be updated one week and the next Olympus will be, until they are finished. My update days will hopeful be around thursday's and friday's but that will vary based on whether I'm on vacation or if I get writer's block! But that shouldn't be happening anytime soon! Comments and Kudos appreciated! <3


	14. The war isn't over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! HOPE IT"S OKAY AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!   
> This may seem a little confusing but I did try to explain as much as possible! And sorry that it's mostly paragraphs and little dialogue! That's what this chapter needed to be!

Zayn and Liam were getting impatient.

They had spent the entire night just waiting. They both went back and forth between pacing and sitting down, leg bobbing anxiously just _waiting_. Liam seemed the most on edge, practically bouncing from one corner of the apartment to the other, before he was back again, never settling for long. He got like this whenever it came to things regarding Zeus. He, being Poseidon was often the one to confront the highest god, being technically the second highest in rank. It was times when loved ones were involved that it became more of a cross fire than a conversation.

Hera being involved wasn’t making the situation ideal either. She was essentially the person who continued to fuel the fire when there was no one around to enjoy the heat it brought. Eventually when she was involved the fire got to the point where it was a full blown blaze, that burned even the people that ran miles from it. She was explosive and destructive, any type of conversation with her was never simple or nonchalant.

Having Zayn there was relieving. He was Hades, used to fire and the fury that came with being a god, his entity of being one was calling the blazing underworld his home and humble abode. He would indefinitely be able to deal with Hera’s problems without trouble, his hot-headiness easily overpowered hers, but that was with normal arguments over minimal things.

This one was simply one that wasn’t going to resolve itself or be easily solved with a few harsh glares or even a few choice words. This one would be more direct and to the point. Zeus would be looking for Louis and Harry as soon as he realized that him and Zayn were there as protectors and now the welcome committee. Hera would turn into her bitchy self in no time flat when she came to realize the punishment she had been so happy about, hadn’t turned out as a punishment at all. The small apartment that Harry and Louis made their home was evidence enough. The pain she expected them to experience was nonexistent, it had manifested into happiness and a good life.

Liam wasn’t so sure anymore if his _connection_ with his brother would be enough, but there was only so much he could feel, predict or control. He just hoped that this wasn’t one of those times that everything spun out of control.

**

Zayn was getting restless.

As the god that controlled the underworld, he evidently felt every crash, delve, step and motion that happened on the earth’s ground. He wasn’t a controller of the actual earth itself just a layer of it, but the everyday ground of all worlds was his ceiling, so he felt every move and every dig that happened to the roof of his home, regardless of whether he was there or not.

That’s why when he felt the crushing feeling of gods stepping down onto earth, footprints molding into the earth and caving into his home, he knew that Zeus and Hera, along with others were on their way.

It wasn’t just one set or two, but multiple, just like Helene had predicted. Some were more dainty than others, no doubt Hera or Demeter the ones that entitled themselves to that grace, while there was Zeus and Athena, warriors by name and history that made their mark when they reached new territory. Either way, dainty or markable Zayn felt then coming as if they were stepping on his chest instead of the earth and the more his chest constricted, the closer he knew they were.

He nearly felt breathless when the doorbell finally rang.

**

Helene knew the outcome of what this _visit_ would entail.

Though she told a lot to those she had come to care for, she didn’t tell them everything. There were things that came across in her vision that weren’t meant for anyone’s eyes but hers. Regardless of whether they have become family to her, Helene knew that the things she saw coming couldn’t be shared with Harry or Louis, knowing they would try to stop it. Even the other gods would try as well, make sure what was fated to happen wouldn’t, but that was what came with her being a seer. She had to suffer the consequences of telling what she shouldn’t have, sharing enough already. Tonight was what sealed what she had been seeing for weeks.

They were coming, but not for Louis or Harry. They were coming for her.

There were things she could already explain, like the way Hattie would grow to have her eyes change from blue to green, and how she would grow up learning equally of the mortal realm and the Olympic one, loving them equally. That Louis and Harry would have many more children and Niall and Zayn would be happy, Liam too.

She could also see that Hattie wouldn’t be welcomed into Olympus for at least two mortal years because the war was far from over. She also knew the people the Gods had thought they defeated in Olympus were actually far from that. They weren’t gone, they had infiltrated the gods themselves, and that those were the ones that were coming, coming for her which would spark the war again. But what was worse about knowing is that she couldn’t tell anyone now, and that she wouldn’t be there explain everything when she should.

**

Niall and Harry sat around just waiting for some sort of news from someone.

Helene had disappeared a while ago, taking random objects from her cabinets before scuttling away with merely a kiss to Hattie’s head. Louis had handed Hattie over almost immediately after to Harry before settling in for a nap. He conked out right away, still sore and achingly tired from giving birth. Harry and Niall had chatted easily, only separating to change her and get her bottle ready. Niall had happily agreed to warm up the bottle, seeing as Lou was sleeping and Helene had thought ahead to get him to pump some, instead changing her diaper. Harry came back with a no longer squirming Hattie and Niall had nearly been bursting to hold the little girl, so a little regretfully, Harry had handed her over, choosing instead to go try and find Helene.

Harry listened almost instinctively to the cooing sounds Niall let out as Hattie fed away happily, while he went around the small area of the first floor. He checked in the kitchen first, it being closest to the where the others were. It was bare and completely still except for the blinking numbers left on the microwave, obviously left from when Niall had heated up the bottle. There was the typical kettle along with a few plates in the sink, but absolutely no sign of Helene.

He checked the next room and the next and the very last at the end of the hallway before rounding back to where he began, completely clueless. Each room had looked like half attempted types of storage or organization, leading for it to looking like a pile of borrowed and used disaster. It suited the women, each and every room, having a different theme of colors or patterns, each their own and just as eccentric as Helene. It was interesting just the slightest bit, but it was mostly disappointing and left him back at square one.

He entered the cozy little lounge room again, burnt orange suddenly bright and popping compared to the dull gray of the hallway, making him squint just the tiniest bit. But they settled quite easily back to a sleeping Louis who had shifted to lay on his back, hand still on his stomach almost out of habit while the other was flung off the side of the patchy couch. Niall was sitting in the love seat, Hattie tucked into the crook of his arm while she sucked greedily from the bottle. The blonde boy watched almost in amazement at the little girl eating away, Harry too.

As he came closer and sat down at Louis’ feet he saw the way her tiny fists were curled up making them look even smaller, the way her hat had been removed and how she seemed to be sleeping, except for the insistent drinking she was doing. Niall looked up and laughed at him, still loud and a bit lively for the sweet silence that was needed around a baby. His loudness, though loved, had yet to learn to adapt when Hattie was in the room. There were many habits including his own, that Harry found would need fine adjusting with the new addition, but he usually let them go, choosing to remind everyone of them when they all weren’t caught between happiness from the new baby and the anxiousness from the arriving gods.

“It’s like she senses she’s with me and has to match her appetite to mine.” Niall chuckled this time softer, as he tilted the bottle up more, the milk draining out as Hattie eagerly ate.

“Suppose she does.” Harry smiled leaning forward and letting her catch one finger of his in her whole hand. His mind still struggled to wrap around the fact that something so minimal to him, a small part of his body, was such a large part of his. She tightened her grip exceptionally, and the strength nearly made Harry beam foolishly. Little images of what she would be like in the future with his gifts or Louis’, the slightest inkling to the future, full of teaching her and having it full with Louis and hopefully a larger family made him idiotically happy.

“What’s got you all up in your mind Harry?” Niall smirked like he was a mind reader instead of a messenger, darting his gaze from Hattie to Harry slyly.

Harry didn’t even have to move his body or shift his gaze in embarrassment, like he usually did when it came to emotions. He was only ever like that with Louis, his beloved, but there was certain thing that came with being a dad that allowed the sentiment to flow freely. He didn’t even hesitate to natter on about his pride or love for the little, only hours old little girl that was in Niall’s hold.

“Just thinking of things that she could be. Her hold is already so strong and that’s a little unbelievable, like it tricks me into thinking endlessly of whether she’ll have the physically strength like me in fighting or the more emotional one like Louis with beauty and love. It’s consuming to think of the future filled with her and Louis.” Harry blathered on, cheeks only turning a slight hue of pink when Niall rose and eyebrow. “It may seem ridiculous but that’s all I want to think about is my future with my family, hopefully add on more to teach and love and adore. S’all I want now that I have it.”

“ ’M the same way you know.” Niall whispered as if it was secret. “I just got tied to Zayn, got my beloved and that’s all I can think of right now. Different ways to have our beloved ceremony, what it’d be like to have our own future, finally together after years and endless trips of m e going down there and him being a chicken about it.” Niall explained, overly fond. “Thinking about it all the time is just something that comes with having everything you ever wanted. You begin to imagine what all you ever would want again and again because things change and it comes true. It’s what comes with life suppose. See it all the time in mortals.”

“S’true.” Harry sighs, swaying his hand a little only to feel Hattie clutch on harder. Both him and Niall smiled, easily understanding the lightest and bursting feeling that seemed to be coming from both the heart and the stomach for both of them.

“It’s great to finally get that feeling I’ve seen a million times. Like when someone wins the lottery or gets engaged, has a kid, its great to finally have that for my own.”

“Yeah.” Harry glanced back and Louis, not even needing to think about it, before he nodded his head. “S’nothing better.”

**

Liam stopped pacing nearly in front of Zayn’s chair to give the other god a look. They were each silent as was the person outside, the entire apartment seemingly have become still, like their chests weren’t moving with each heavy breath and their brains weren’t half eager and half frightful what awaited them.

Zayn took a moment to relish in the feeling that there weren’t any more harsh footfalls that seemed to fall of his chest with each step they took here. That hell didn’t feel as if it was being invaded with how heavy the Gods’ presences were on earth. He nodded his head to Liam shortly, and by the time he stood up, nearly numb from the chair, Liam was already looking warrior like. Zayn merely took a moment to widen his stance and strengthen his form before he too called his armor forward.

It seemed to clasp on with a nice calming breath. Liam gleaming in copper and blue while Zayn was titanium and black. They both relaxed as much as they could into their armor, as the stride to the door. Liam came to the door first. Standing broad and tall while Zayn was the same behind him.

Abruptly the sea god turned and stared intensely at the other, startling Zayn. “No matter what we protect those we’ve come to love okay. No matter if the person on the other side of that door is our brother, we protect our new family. Agreed.”

Zayn nodded once. “Agreed.”

They opened the door and they didn’t even have a chance to talk or catch a glance before they were blinded. It wasn’t in the sense that they were overwhelmed but literally there was a bright light that seemed to be ultraviolent that clouded their vision making them fall back onto the floor, tangling together.

Their senses were stripped bare and all Liam could think of was _nononono._ This wasn’t right. They were supposed to talk maybe even fight, not be rendered captive without even a chance for compromise. Everyone was in jeopardy, him and Zayn laying uselessly on the floor. They were vulnerable, white noise buzzing in his ears, nothing but a screen of colorless in front of his eyes. Liam felt nothing but anger and panic surge through his body.

There was a small absence of ringing in his ear but a small but smug and wavering voice took its place.

_Where are they?_

Immediately images in clumps or blurring faces passed through his mind, filling his sight with what felt like long lost color and personality. They were filled with Lou and Harry, Niall too, but they were barely identifiable. There was a rush of bushy curly hair and laid back boho patterns, almost passing like the other images, before his mind stopped as if with a remote control and back tracked to for a clear image of a women.

The voice came again, but disappeared just as quickly as did the sudden onslaught of distorted images and color. The photo of the woman was gone as was the person who had suddenly brought on the attack. It was cold and Liam’s vision from there collapsed to black and like sick tar, dread filled Liam’s lungs up to the point where he was gasping.

Helene. They were going to Helene’s.

**

Helene knew when they had gotten to Liam and Zayn, in fact she saw clear as day, as if she was standing there herself.

It was like a play back in shows that you seen on television where one would go back to where things happened and the scene would play about them like it would in their minds. Figuring out what happened by what was left. Helene didn’t have the ability of visiting to sight after the fact like any other person. Didn’t have the luxury of being mortal, and not being involved in this world. She never had and she never would, something that seemed to have bothered and her this entire time just waiting.

She knew she stood no chance against what was coming. They invaded the mind and numbed your senses, it wasn’t likely many people could over power what was coming. The only thing she could allow as a way of defeat for those she was leaving behind was a way to outwit them. Nothing fancy or overly knowledgeable, just one last piece of something she had seen. One last thing her gift could help them with.

She supposed it was a good thing it was simple, _Go west_ was uncomplicated and trouble-free, good considering what they would face after would be anything but. She could see vague pigments of what their struggles would be, but they often crumble to dust in her brain, because that part of the future was uncertain, yet to be fated. She was yet to be fated, it was yet to be decided whether she would live or die.

Either way she knew the people that were coming had to take her first. She had to relate the first bit of fake information to the fake Gods so that the others could figure things out.  Had to five herself up, mind and body so it could be filtered through to give Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Hattie all time to run. Time to disappear and reform for a battle that had only just begun. She knew it wasn’t going to pleasant, Helene knew they would continue to pry through her memories and her knowledge to find whatever they could. Use her as much as possible, that wouldn’t result in pleasure but complete torture before they imposters figured out she was a diversion. One no one really expected.

She expected them when they came.

Just like Helene had seen before in a vision, she was waiting by the corner at the end of her street, the air chilled and time seemed to stop. Before she knew it, she was slumped against brick walls lying on cold sidewalk, white noise filling her ears and her sight was shaded. She didn’t even let them delve into her mind and call forth all sorts of information. She knew she had to tell them willingly, plant the false knowledge, before all her senses went numb.

_They went east._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides away in a corner* SoRRy 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	15. This fight is yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been OVER A MONTH! But I was so lost with this chapter and finding a way to wrap everything up. It was so difficult but I finally got it done. It is a little on the shorter side of what I usually write, but that's cause it was a conclusion! I hope you all like it and I am so thankful you have all stuck around with this story. You are all amazing and I can't thank you enough for each and every comment or kudos! I owe all of this to you guys so thank you!!

When Liam and Zayn both came back to, there was no discussion no looks, just a simple understanding that they had to leave.

The process had been so simple. The _things_ , whatever they were, completely unknown to both the gods, had made them seem so useless and weak. It was with a simple touch that they configured their brains into a screen that would play whatever they pleased. It was increasingly annoying and disturbing to think that they had been forced to give away the information they had so desperately tried to keep secret. That these _things_ had that much power.

There was the familiar and comfortable feeling of warping, body twisting and accommodating to the stretch and pull that brought them to where they were desperate to be. They landed with a soft thump, feet moving quickly to the door of Helene’s place with baited breath.

They seemed to be the first to burst through the door. It was apparent that nothing and nobody else had been there when Zayn stepped in first. His chest still felt heavy but not on the verge of collapsing and there were no bodies laying defenseless near the door, so he counted that as a win, and a sign to move forward.

He didn’t have to move much before Harry’s spear was swinging out, hitting his neck to slam into the wall, while Harry stood there, completely Ares, regardless of whether he was in sweatpants or not.

Zayn immediately put his hands up in surrender, and while it took Harry a moment to recognize him, he did drop the spear that disappeared, no longer needed. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and pulled Zayn in for a hug, before quickly parting and moving on to Liam, who returned the gesture.

“So nothing then?”

Liam side glanced at Zayn, who teetered in between telling Harry immediately and waiting but it seemed imperative that the war god wanted and needed an answer now, as he prompted them again. “Well?”

It was Liam who caved, shoulder’s sinking in, as his armor was replaced with tatty old clothes. “It’s extremely complicated…”

The more Liam explained, the more irritated Harry got. The war god shifted his position defensively almost at once when Liam explained that someone, or rather some _thing_ had come to the apartment. With each detail that Liam could recall and explain, Harry seemed to grow agitated. Gold seemed to shiver across his skin like a hologram before disappearing. His armor attempting to appear sensing the need to protect or get ready to fight from the Ares within Harry, but the god just simply disbanded it, fighting it back though it got harder and harder things were explained.

“…In the end they stopped on the picture in my head of Helene, we just figured that they were coming for you guys so we came here.”

Harry rocked back on his heels, jaw clenching periodically as he swayed. “She isn’t here.” He finally said, hands having fisted by his side and he looked at the floor angrily.

“What do you mean she isn’t here?” Liam asked fervently, shoving past Harry to walk into the lounge room where Louis was now awake. The moment startled Louis who had Hattie in his arms, but the sea god paid no attention, eyes flitting around the room for the big curly hair. There was no one and when Liam continued on throughout the house, he turned up with the same result.

Helene was gone.

There was no other explanation now that Liam and Zayn had come back, that what ever they were attached by, is what took the seer. Zayn felt on edge, he could still feel the heaviness that seeped into his home, which meant those _things_ were still here. Liam was scattered and a mess because Helene was _gone_ and he hadn’t done his job to protect her like he should have. Old alliances with Nemesis, the reminders of the times she had saved his life made the sea god feel angry and guilty beyond belief. Niall had warped around different dimensions where he had felt changes in the lines that meant people had been crossing through the different dimension. Harry was devising strategies, ways to get out, ways to protect, ways to fight all that came back to one thing. _They couldn’t do anything within safe boundaries without those things being able to track their every move throughout the path they decide._

Everyone was drawn out of his own admissions of dealing with the loss, when Louis woke up, as did Hattie. Harry hurried to their sides while Lam and Zayn lingered, Niall beside his beloved, having returned not that long ago.

The man and his daughter slowly stirred as Harry made his way over, sitting near Louis feet and just waiting for the other god to open his eyes, to wake up. When he did, he slowly began to sit up, feeling better each moment, less sore, and looked around the room, seeing everyone but one very important lady.

“What’s going on Harry?” Louis mumbled, cradling Hattie closer when he sat up fully, everyone looking anywhere but him.

It took mere moments for Harry to gather up the strength to force the words out of his mouth while it took another few for them to actually be voiced. “Something has happened and it’s not good either.” Harry whispered back, not being able to make his voice louder.

“What’s happened?” Louis answered back, dread creeping into his blood like some churning sick poison. He cradled Hattie closer as she began to whimper as if sensing the tensions and sickness that churned in Louis chest and probably everyone elses’

“Helene has gone.”

It was silent for a moment before Louis spoke up again, this time more hysterical. “What do you mean she has gone?”

“She was taken by things that knocked myself and Zayn out cold at your old apartment.” Liam spoke up, voice bleeding with remorse while his face was dark. “She’s been taken and hasn’t given us any indication of what they were or what to do.”

“What do you mean taken? By what sick things?” Louis asked completely frantic now as he rocked their daughter, feeling Harry place a hand over his knee, rubbing up the inside of his thigh with nothing but the intention of seeking comfort while also giving it.

“These things showed at the apartment and practically leeched whatever they pleased from our minds. We were completely defenseless, and had no way to determine what exactly they are except _things._ ” Zayn explained, watching Louis carefully as he turned an extreme shade of white.

“Well –umm.” Louis grasped helplessly, eyes flitting around uselessly as if the colors on the wall were going to show him the answers he needed or even what questions he should ask.

“I checked the dimensions where the lines had been crossed and nothing had seemed suspicious. It wasn’t anything abnormal and like Zayn said earlier he can tell when someone is in earth as can I. Its like a weight in the back of my mind, while for Zayn it’s on his chest.”

“So they’re here.” Harry confirmed watching as Louis played with under the sleeve of his shirt absently, looking confused and almost sickly.

“Some are for sure.”

It was silent and almost hopefully Harry wished it had stayed that way but Louis mumbled out something, dragging his hand back before gasping. “Guys…”

In his hand was a simple white piece of paper, written in an extremely familiar scrawl. _GO WEST._

**

No one spoke, no one dare tried to make sense of it, they just got ready.

They searched for bags. Each packing what they would need, Harry and Louis each packing more for the sake of Hattie while Niall took care of food with Zayn and Liam took care of things for shelter.

Everyone’s chest felt constricted that they had limited time to flee. Almost like an adrenaline rush that was not at all wanted or needed, seeming as most of their hands were already shaking and most of their body’s were already humming with the need to get out of here. It was distracting trying to pick up things and pack them away when your body wanted to leave, almost tricking you into thinking those items weren’t worth it when in reality they could and most likely would be the difference between sickness and health, staying hidden and being found.

 

Hattie wasn’t fussy, as if she sensed what was happened, how much danger they were in, much like Harry, and Louis thanked the gods that she had inherited that strength. Harry wasn’t talking and neither was Louis, in fact the entire house seemed completely dead, except for the few bangs or bumps of cupboards being opened and closed.

Louis’ mind ran with things that were full of hatred and disgust. They had already been through a lot to get where they were, a happy family, and now not even a week after Hattie is born, a war is brought back to life. Louis figured he would have more time with Harry and their daughter before his beloved was drafted once more to fight, but it seemed this time it wasn’t just his fight, it was all of theirs.

Louis couldn’t even began to fathom that the lady who had helped him with so much, helped him bring his daughter into the world was gone. It came with a massive amount of gratefulness, for the fact that she sacrificed herself to save all of them, but at the same time, it was driving Louis mad. It was unbelievable that she only left a note, two words and a simple stupid direction was all that she gave them. All those times she was there throughout Louis’ pregnancy to the fact that she helped Louis get through carrying Hattie even when Harry left, was all Louis thought about. He felt grief for the fact that she gave away her help so easily, but refused to even let there be an offer in return.

Harry’s mind was churning with the fact that his family had just started, was only days old and he already had to protect them in what could be life and death situations. It was nerve wracking and his constant flux between wanting to flee and wanting to fight, golden streaks kept appearing on his skin where his armor wanted to materialize. It wanted to appear regardless of whether he felt like staying or leaving, it itched at his skin, fighting to come out, for him to become Ares and protect his Aphrodite, and his Fraai, but he wouldn’t let it. That would only scare Louis’ more and without a doubt Hattie would feel the influx between one of her parents switching to their god like form. It wasn’t safe for gods to that to their children so young could cause their children to want to change too, to whatever form their parents went to which often turned wonky and bad. Though Harry supposed, soon he couldn’t have a choice, which only made him feel worse.

The beloved pair with their daughter were startled when Niall called out for everyone. Harry froze more a moment before zipping up the backpack he had and swinging it onto his shoulder, getting Hattie from Louis’ grip. “Hurry please.” He dropped a quick kiss to Louis’ lips before he turned and walked from the room.

Louis hurried, just like he was asked, but also for the fact that being alone sent chills to his spine. It wasn’t a good chill, it was the one that made you look over your shoulder in fear of someone behind with a knife in hand ready to pierce your heart. It was the sick kind, the one that made you feel lost.

As Harry did, Louis zipped his bag up, this one a duffle, with a sharp sound before making his way to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting. “So what is the matter?”

“I found a map.” Niall answered.

“Niall you don’t need a map.” Louis frowned adjusting the bag on his shoulder and leaning into Harry’s side.

“No I know.” He motioned with his hands exasperated. “Helene left us a map, telling us where to go.”

“Why?” Harry chimed in. Louis could that with each passing moment Harry become more stone like and defensive. Stance becoming wide and defensive, arms buffing out as if a notion of his strength. It was miraculous how he could transform into Ares without the armor.

“It leads us to Phoenix, Arizona.” He pointed to a point of the map highlighted with a black sharp dot. “We are here.” Again another point, jet-black. “In Morgantown Pennsylvania. She has told us where the starting and end points are. There is obviously something in Phoenix for us, something she has seen that will help us-“

“And she knew she’d be gone so she had to tell up somehow.” Liam finished.

“This is also the place that will be safest for us. If we go west, she could have given something false to them like we are south or something.” Harry inputted.

“Could she even do that?” Niall asked looking to Zayn who shrugged.

“It’s possible, because she knew she wouldn’t have long till they would take her mind. She knew what she had to do so she did it. S’the only explanation.”

“But why wouldn’t she tell us to go north?” Louis questioned, eyes going a little squinty while he shifted his weight. “Regardless of dimensions or realms, North is always home. North is Olympus, shouldn’t that be where we go?”

Harry shook his head. “She obviously told us to go west for a reason. It’s the safest and has something that way for us. She would have told us to go home, if home was safe. The war started on Olympus and it probably hasn’t stopped.”

“So are you saying the war never ended?” Louis asked a little scared.

“Yes. That’s what it feels like.”

**

They were going west, they had to, and there wasn’t any other choice. The war they thought they had fought and won wasn’t even close to that. It was a war that could turn into a massacre, which could lead to the fall of the gods. It was a cry to all realms, the strength of which they were up against, the fact that the footprints of the opponents were so massive it nearly crushed a high god with just one step, that one entity of one enemy was enough to draw one powerful Greek god breathless. It was a testament to how bloody this bath would be.

It was a warpath that merely just started. That Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite and their daughter Fraai Proelia had set out to complete. The troubles that would come would without doubt bring trials and tears to those that walked to the war, but it would bring the plastic chinks of protection into fierce hell fire, gilded chinks of armor that would lead them all into battle. The chinks would be their friendships and their loves, their daughters and their sons and seers and all those in between. It would be hot and full of fiery but it would be theirs.

It would be a test to the fact of whether they would be protectors, but it was their battle, and they were ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe its over. I still remember writing the first part and being like this won't go far, but look at that fifteen chapters later ahahaha. Thank you so much! I am hoping to do a sequel, to actually wrap everything up, considering it was kind of a cliff hanger but that won't be for a while! Comments and Kudos appreciated!!


End file.
